


KyuSung Fic Collection

by rhenny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, SJ, Super Junior - Freeform, YeKyu - Freeform, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenny/pseuds/rhenny
Summary: A collection of Yesung-Kyuhyun fics
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 23





	1. Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting these fics in AO3^^ I'm so sorry for the errors. I don't have time to edit and correct them ;__;  
> Fics were written from 2010-2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun wonders how his life with Jongwoon would be if they were idols in an alternate universe.

Kyuhyun admired the table he arranged for this special night. The set-up of the table was pretty nice if you ask him. He needed to get the plates and utensils only meant for special occasions, which their mothers said a necessity, from their display closet. Kyuhyun got a bad time cleaning and washing the dusty wares which were last used on their anniversary, April 13 (of course after Kyuhyun's birthday). Even if took him a lot of energy and effort, he was willing to do all the work done if it meant that he can make the birthday of Jongwoon extra special.

He looked at the clock, by this time Jongwoon must be heading home. He was aware that his lover went to his parents house after finishing his job. Jongwoon always got his family (and Kyuhyun, if it wasn't too obvious) on top of his priorities in life, their happiness and well-being comes first. Kyuhyun can't compare himself to the older (yes, Jongwoon's almost 4 years older than him, but who cares?) when it comes to being a filial son and he loves Jongwoon more for that. He got the reheated dishes Ryeowook and Sungmin prepared earlier, for they were afraid that Kyuhyun can't cook something decent for the occasion (and they were right, Kyuhyun admitted to himself when he made a toxic goo in an attempt to make carbonara sauce), and placed it around the cake Donghae and Hyukjae made (thank goodness Donghae was taking baking lessons) for their beloved Hyung. All of their friends wanted to celebrate Jongwoon's birthday together but Kyuhyun managed to persuade them to do it the next day (for he wanted to be alone with Jongwoon. Yes, Cho Kyuhyun is selfish, especially when it comes to his lover.)

After checking what's missing, he went to clean himself and to get the wine and the candle for the cake. He slightly opened the door to their entertainment room to check how their other family members were doing and saw Kkoming drowsing off in the basket (which is good, because it meant she will not cause any problem, mainly getting Jongwoon's attention away from Kyuhyun). Feeling a little guilty for being jealous over their pet dog, Kyuhyun decided to pat the sleeping dog's head.

"Hey Kkoming, wanna celebrate Jongwoon's birthday later with us?..." he hesitantly asked as he rubbed Kkoming's fur.

Kkoming slightly opened his eyes and then yawned and slept again, snuggling on its small turtle plushie, as if telling Kyuhyun 'I'm not interested.'

Kyuhyun happily nodded and gave the dog a final pat before leaving it alone and placing some dog food on its bowl (just in case it got hungry or something, which will lead to interrupting Jongwoon and Kyuhyun for whatever they will do later *wink wink*). He then moved to the aquarium where the two turtles were hanging out. There was supposed to be three turtles but because of Ddangkoma's size, they needed to give him to the nearest aquarium. Jongwoon was depressed because he thought he can't provide shelter for his family member and Kyuhyun needed to reassure that it wasn't his lover's fault. In order to make things fine, Kyuhyun promised to Jongwoon that they would visit the turtle at least once a week. He also swore that when they get so rich he'll make sure their 'mansion' will have a lot of space for Jongwoon's turtles (Kyuhyun said that Jongwoon can even take care of more turtles if he want). Back to the current situation, he found them already inside their shells so Kyuhyun assumed that they were sleeping. He turned off the light and silently closed the door.

He next went to their shared room and refreshed himself for 5 minutes. He wore one of his favorite shirt, a sapphire blue button-up shirt which Jongwoon bought for his 21st birthday, and his best jean. After putting some musk on and checking his reflection on the mirror, he got the candles for the cake and the expensive red wine he bought during their trip to Paris (which caused him a fortune). Kyuhyun couldn't help but compare Jongwoon with wine. Just like wine, as Jongwoon gets old, he keeps on getting better.

Kyuhyun returned to the table and placed the candle on the cake Donghae and Eunhyuk made (though he still got no idea how it tastes) and placed the wine beside the two glasses. His phone suddenly beeped, indicating he received a message.

From: Jongwoon love

I'm already outside^^  
Don't keep me waiting Kyu.

Kyuhyun groaned. He thought Jongwoon doesn't have any idea about his surprise but he must be too obvious. It is not every day that Kyuhyun wakes up early and leaves breakfast (which he bought on the nearest cafe) with a note:

Dear Jongwoon,

Good morning^^  
Eat your breakfast and have a nice day handsome!  
I love you ;)

Always,  
Kyuhyun

Ps. I know how much you love me too^^ you're crazy for me, just as how much I'm crazy for you

He groaned. He shouldn't have left that note. Now, his surprise was already exploited. He decided to pretend nothing's planned and replied:

From: Kyu^^

You can walk perfectly fine, right?  
Can't come inside on your own?

He immediately regretted pressing the send button when he thought that he might hurt his lover's feeling. Jongwoon loves (and will continue loving him till their dying days) him even if he is very mischievous, snarky and bad (but hey! Jongwoon is bad too!) He was typing another reply when Jongwoon sent another message.

From: Jongwoon

Actually I'm limping... Because someone was too energetic yesterday. ;D  
Didn't know we can last for that long.

Kyuhyun blushed as he read the message. It's not his fault that they actually did IT for the whole night, when they were waiting for Jongwoon's birthday. Actually, he was proud of their achievement. Seeing Jongwoon sweating like that as he blushed harder and breathe faster, after they finished another round. He smirked as he replied:

From: Kyu^^

Yah! It's not my fault!  
It's yours! You're the one who bought that WII.  
I suggested that we play with PS3 or our laptop yesterday, but you insisted on playing that and the new sports game that you bought!

He gently placed the unlit candles in the cake and decided to finally get his other half waiting outside, not wanting to spoil himself about the surprise.

He peeked out of their door leading outside and saw Jongwoon, who's smiling like a fool while typing on his phone (quite similar to the smile on Kyuhyun's face), facing the side of the car. Kyuhyun sneakily made his way to Jongwoon and place one of his hands on his eyes to cover them. His other hand playfully tickled his lover's side before possessively wrapping it around Jongwoon's waist.

Jongwoon giggled at the action and melted at his lover's arms, "I was about to reply to you that you need to play WII in order for you to move your body you lazyKyu."

Kyuhyun grinned and hugged his lover tighter. He doesn't like when other people calls him with pet names but Jongwoon was an exception for everything. The older calls Kyuhyun with a lot of nicknames that are appropriate with the situation. GameKyu (the most used one), SleepingKyu, EatingKyu, EvilKyu, CuteKyu, ChildishKyu, HandsomeKyu, PrinceKyu, PerfectKyu etc. "Hey! I'm not that lazy, I help and contribute in everything."

"Hmm? Fine. Whatever you say." Jongwoon said before the two of them turned silent, just enjoying their comfortable position.

Kyuhyun sniffed at the older's hair and smiled. Jongwoon got a unique smell that he really found luring and enchanting. Once, he found himself sniffing on Jongwoon's hair when he was on the process of tickling him. His assault on the older halted and he just tightly hugged him closer to smell the addicting smell he can't get enough of.

"Kyuhyun you are smelling me again, like a dog," Jongwoon said.

"I'm not!" Kyuhyun defended as he finally snapped out of sniffing at the other's scent.

"Seriously, you're worse than Kkoming." Jongwoon giggled and Kyuhyun whimpered.

"How about we go inside now?" asked the older. Jongwoon grabbed Kyuhyun's hand and placed it over his eyes again.

"Okay. Okay." Kyuhyun adjusted his hands and started leading the inside their house.

Once they were in, Kyuhyun removed his hand blocking Jongwoon's vision after saying, "Would you mind closing your eyes so you wouldn't spoil my wonderful surprise to you?"

Jongwoon chuckled as he replaced Kyuhyun's hand with his own. "Fine."

Kyuhyun hurriedly lit the candle on the cake and went to his lover's side again. "You can look now."

Jongwoon did what he was told and smiled when he saw Kyuhyun's attempt to be "romantic".

"Not bad," Jongwoon said as he circled the table Kyuhyun prepared. "Too bad you can't surpass my surprise for you."

"I really wonder why other people think that you're nicer than me." Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and his lover chuckled. "When you always give bitter remarks." Kyuhyun was not hurt by Jongwoon's comment about his surprise, he just wanted to tease his lover back through another method.

"Because they don't really know who Jongwoon is, unlike Kyuhyun who can easily pin point, recognize, feel, know and tell everything about me." He hugged Kyuhyun from the back and whispered directly to his ear. "Thank you Kyu, I really appreciate it... I love you."

Kyuhyun wasn't expecting that Jongwoon would immediately ceasefire but he was happy hearing that coming from his love. He smiled and spun around to face Jongwoon and also whispered, "I love you too..." before kissing Jongwoon fully in the lips.

It all started as a chaste kiss and then Kyuhyun started moving and molding his lips against Jongwoon. He smiled thinking how their lips perfectly fit each other. Both of them got involved in quite a few relationships before, they're not even each other's first kiss, but they have never felt this intensity of love before. And they both doubt that they'll ever feel this for other people.

Kyuhyun actually stalked Jongwoon when they first met. He followed the older from the train station to the university (only to find out that they were schoolmates) because he's interested by the weird aura and feeling Jongwoon was emitting. In addition, he started gathering information about him and every little thing that he Kyuhyun discovered about Jongwoon helped him fall in love with the older. But having enough of his one-sided love, he decided to start planning and organizing way for him to get closer to Jongwoon, or better make the older feel the same way as Kyuhyun do. He suddenly approached Jongwoon while he's stalking him (again) and introduced himself but the older doesn't seem to be surprised at all at his sudden introduction; he was cheerfully smiling at Kyuhyun while they shook their hands. As he got closer to Jongwoon and his friends, Kyuhyun learned that the older was aware of his stalking crime the younger committed. He thought that will end everything but in contrary it was the start of their beautiful relationship, for Jongwoon found Kyuhyun's actions cute and lovable. Since there, they continued founding a good relationship up until now.

Sure, they have their differences, childish quarrels etc but that never ended or broke their bond with each other instead.

Jongwoon was the first to pull back after placing another peck on Kyuhyun's red lips. They were both smiling at each other. "We should eat first."

"Can't it wait?" Kyuhyun grinned playfully as he tightened his hug and smacked the butt of Jongwoon.

"Whatever naughty things you are thinking should be kept aside for a while," Jongwoon hit Kyuhyun's head with his right hand. He pushed the younger away and placed his hands inside the front pockets of his pants. "Later. Let's eat first."

"No!" Kyuhyun hugged Jongwoon from his right side. He clung on the other and placed his clasped hands over his lover's waist. Pleasingly, he started rocking their bodies together.

Jongwoon sighed. "Patience is a virtue Kyu. If you're a good boy you'll be rewarded."

Kyuhyun stopped but he didn't let go of the older. "Rewarded by what?"

Seeing the glint of interest in Kyuhyun's eyes, Jongwoon's lips curved in a sexy way and whispered to Kyuhyun, "Something really special."

At that moment, Kyuhyun felt electricity crawling over his body. The older always gave that effect to him. "Then I'll be a good boy," he grinned as he assisted his lover to his chair.

Surprisingly, Jongwoon kissed him on the cheeks before he can move to his place.

Kyuhyun grinned again as he sat on his chair in front of Jongwoon's. His grin must look silly for Jongwoon was chuckling as he stared at the younger.

"What?"

Jongwoon shook his head. "Nothing."

~

"Have you thought about what'll happen if we were idols or something?"

Kyuhyun asked as the two of them slouched together at their couch. He just finished drinking another glass of wine. It was his second serving. He managed to make Jongwoon drink some wine even if he’s aware his lover isn’t very amused of any alcoholic beverage. Then he grabbed the plate of cake and started munching on some before feeding Jongwoon.

"Eh? You mean singers?"

"Yeah," Kyuhyun nodded as he fed Jongwoon another piece of cake. "Something like that."

After munching on the cake, Jongwoon replied, "I really haven't thought about that. You know that I'm not really confident enough with my skills."

"You should be more self-esteem love! Your voice is the best!"

"Your just being biased Kyu... But thank you for the compliment," Jongwoon pinched Kyuhyun's cheeks. "Your voice is very beautiful too. So if ever we were in an alternate universe where we are idols, you will be topping the charts without any effort."

"Hey! That can't happen! We're supposed to be band mates or something! I won't allow the two of us to be rivals! I never imagined that!"

"Fine, then what did you imagined it would be?" Jongwoon raised his eyebrow.

"Well... We will be in the biggest idol group that will be famous worldwide!"

"Biggest idol group?" Jongwoon amusedly asked.

"Yes! We will be in a 13 member group!"

"13?"

"It will be consisted with us and our friends! Jungsu, Heechul, Hangeng, You, Youngwoon, Donghee, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum and me! I'll be the maknae of the group! We will be undefeatable!"

"You included everyone?" Jongwoon amusedly asked. "Cute."

Kyuhyun blushed at the statement, "I'm not cute... But if you say so."

Jongwoon chuckled as he pinched the younger's cheeks. "Why did I forgot that you always take compliments seriously?"

"YAH! You mean I'm not cute?!" Kyuhyun objected. He tends to act very childish when it comes to his friends, especially his lover.

"You can't even act cute."

"Pardon! I can do it quite well."

"Hmmm? Can I see?" Jongwoon challenged.

Kyuhyun grumbled before covering his face with his large hands. Once he uncovered his face, he winked at Jongwoon. His mouth was slightly agape as he tried cutely winking again at the older.

Jongwoon laughed as he poked at his Kyuhyun's cheeks. "You are hopeless in aegyo, but, I guess you're truly cute Kyu."

Kyuhyun grunted and he stopped his act. "How about you try it Jongwoon?"

"Sorry but I won't."

"Why?! I fulfilled your request."

"Well, today's my birthday, not yours. Maybe next February." Jongwoon teased as he fed Kyuhyun another piece of cake, which the younger accepted unwillingly.

"Hmmp. Your gun act can't rival my aegyo." Kyuhyun remembered how Jongwoon overacted a scene of being shot. His face show pure fear and his lips and body were trembling as Kyuhyun pointed the imaginary gun on his head. And, when Kyuhyun let out a bang sound, the older skillfully fell down as if he was really shot. He was really amazed by his lover's being-shot-acting-skills but deep inside him he knew he'll never point a gun and shoot Jongwoon. But, he didn't manage to tell that to Jongwoon since he made the younger laugh crazily when he twitched a little after being "shot" for quite some time. The older asked why Kyuhyun laughed at his superb acting and the younger replied that he resembled a twitching cockroach that's about to die.

"Psshh.. I'm better than you." retorted Jongwoon.

"Let's just call it a draw so I can continue what we were talking about earlier ok?" Jongwoon nodded and Kyuhyun continued talking. "I have thought of the name for our group too! It will be called Superman!"

"Superman?"

"Because we will be indestructible! We will be number 1 and we will be famous all over the world!"

"Kryptonite. Superman got a weakness, Kryptonite." Jongwoon thoughtfully replied as he scratched his head. "Batman is better than Superman if you ask me. He got a lot of qualities-"

"Okay. Okay. I don't need to hear the amazing qualities of your favorite superhero fanboy." Kyuhyun cut-off. "You had been talking about batman non-stop after we watched Dark Knight Rises. And, you watched the trilogy during our movie time for more than 10/11 times! I had enough."

Jongwoon frowned, "But batman is so great that you can't stop yourself from watching it again and again. And-"

"Stop!" Kyuhyun halted Jongwoon while massaging his temples. He was about to say something harsh but he managed to stop himself when he remembered that today's Jongwoon's birthday. He was reminded of his last birthday where his lover allowed him to talk about everything he likes without the older responding negatively. It must be hard for Jongwoon to listen about gaming, wines, Titanic etc. without saying anything bad. So, to show how much he appreciated that act, Kyuhyun is willing to hold back snarky and harsh comments. Instead, he asked, "How about you think of a good name for our group?"

Jongwoon happily agreed. "If we combine Superman at Batman it will turn out either SuperBat or ManMan, which both sound weird and unappealing."

"True."

"Let's keep the word 'Super' and think of something to add to it..."

"Super Idols?"

"Too general. How about Super Singers?"

"But the other members specialize dancing." Kyuhyun tapped on the table. "Super Handsome? All of us are very handsome if you ask me! Even if Heechul, You, Sungmin and Ryeowook look more feminine."

"Shut up brat," Jongwoon playfully hit Kyuhyun's arm. "I didn't know that it is this hard thinking of a group's name."

"Yeah," Kyuhyun nodded. "And to think that there are a lot of groups debuting everyday. The names keep on evolving that the senior's idol group names sound so old. We need a name that will leave a young and refreshing image."

"Something like... Junior?"

"That's it! Super Junior! You're so intelligent Jongwoon!" Kyuhyun exclaimed as he hug the older. In fact, he was exaggerating quite a bit for he wanted to find another excuse to hug his lover. In addition, he was quite shy when expressing his love for the other when they were just courting each other and Jongwoon was aware of that so the older was always the one to start skinship. But over the time, Kyuhyun managed to innovate a way to show his affection and that is through bullying and teasing the other. At first Kyuhyun was afraid that Jongwoon will be angry and annoyed (well sometimes he does) but he got assurance that the older knew that's how he convey his love when Jongwoon answered Donghae's question: Doesn't Kyu annoy you? He was taken aback by the question of their fish loving friend for he's not yet ready to know how Jongwoon feels. But hearing Jongwoon answer: That's how Kyuhyun shows how much he loves me, made him feel bliss. But being the proud and snarky maknae he was, he denied it and proceeded with bullying and teasing Jongwoon (and Donghae too). Thank goodness that he doesn't find it hard to start skinship for it will be a great loss not hugging Jongwoon.

Jongwoon allowed Kyuhyun to hug him tighter. "You're just finding a way to hug me," the older teased. "You sneaky maknae."

"What-?!"

"Nothing." Jongwoon laughed again. "I think that having an idol group with everybody would be fun and fulfilling. We would be given a chance to perform and sing to everyone. We might even have performances and concerts overseas."

Kyuhyun can see how Jongwoon's eyes twinkled as he continued speaking. "I wish we'll also have fans that will stay by our side as long as we're Super Junior."

"Our fans will be called ELFs." Kyuhyun said and smiled at the older. He adjusted his position but he kept his right arm over Jongwoon's shoulders.

"ELFs? Just like the characters on your games?"

He shook his head. "ELFs as in everlasting friends."

"Everlasting friends?" Jongwoon said as if he's tasting the words as it rolled out of his mouth.

Kyuhyun nodded vigorously. "And the official color of our fan club would be blue!"

"Blue? But that's your favorite color... Can't it be red instead?"

Kyuhyun pouted at Jongwoon, "But I want a sea of blue."

Jongwoon chuckled as he ruffled Kyuhyun's hair. "Fine, we'll have a sea of sapphire blue whenever we perform or have concerts."

The younger let out a sound of success before effectively clinging at the older again like a koala. "There's another thing, I have thought of a stage name for you."

"A stage name for me? Isn't Jongwoon not enough?"

"No! I mean, your name's enough but I have thought that 'Yesung' would suit you too..." Kyuhyun silently hid his blushing face by resting his head in the side of Jongwoon's neck. He slightly moved his head back when he saw goose bumps starting to erupt on his lover's neck due to the way his breathe tickle the other. He fought the urge to run his lips on the older's flawless neck after reminding himself that this is not the time for that (and figuring he'll have a lot of time to do that later.)

"Yesung," Jongwoon's lips pursed upward as he mouthed another word that Kyuhyun thought of. The younger got a strange hobby of creating words and phrases just as much as correcting every mispronunciation of words by Jongwoon. Why does it sound familiar? Have he heard it before? Art like voice, doesn't it sound too poetic or perfect for Jongwoon? Digging his memory, he finally remembered when and where he heard that word. "If my memory serves me correctly, that's your nickname for me when you're still stalking me, right?" The smugness in his face must be too evident.

Kyuhyun gape at Jongwoon with awestruck expression. How Jongwoon did knew about that? He never told anyone of the pet name he decided to call the older when he still hasn’t discovered the other's real name was. Okay, except for the moment when Jongwoon was having a nap in the empty music room and Kyuhyun got the boldness to come nearer, brush some of his stray hair and whisper 'Yesung.' During that time, he got no idea that Jongwoon's too sensitive and that the older was a light sleeper so he recklessly grabbed the given opportunity to get closer the other without rationally thinking of anything else other than Jongwoon. That's the only situation he can think of.

"I-I wasn't stalking you." Kyuhyun shyly stuttered.

"Hmmm.... Evading the main question?" Jongwoon hummed as he held Kyuhyun's hand on his side. "What do you call 'stalking' on Kyuhyun's terms?"

"I was simply following the winds of fate," Kyuhyun defended as he ducked his head and hid again in the space in Jongwoon's neck. "And you're the one who bumped against me in the train station. So it's your entire fault."

"Okay then lover boy." Jongwoon chuckled again. Kyuhyun's way of thinking is sometimes weirder than his own (even more peculiar compared to Heechul). The younger one seems too really have a lot of fantasies towards destiny. "I'm really thankful for your birthday surprise for me. I'm really touched."

Kyuhyun coughed and blushed. "It's nothing. You know I can do everything right?"

"Yeah, even if it's forced and you’re very resourceful."

"What do you-!?" Kyuhyun didn't manage to finish what he was saying for Jongwoon decided it was a good time to kiss the younger.

"I love you Cho Kyuhyun. Thank you very much for making my birthday so special," Jongwoon whispered as he stared straight Kyuhyun's doe eyes.

"I love you too Kim Jongwoon..." Kyuhyun whispered back before trying to capture Jongwoon's lips again but the other stopped him.

"I have something more to say. I really like your idea of an alternate world where we are some kind of idols but I think it'll be harder for us to show how much we love each other... So I think I'll prefer this universe where we can show each other's affection without holding back."

Kyuhyun smiled back at Jongwoon. "Whatever alternate universe or world we are, I know that we'll always end up falling in love with each other. Destiny will find a way to bring the two of us together!"

"Why are you so cheesy? Eww!" Jongwoon acted disgusted but his expression betrayed him. He's positively pleased by what Kyuhyun said and he was grinning like a fool.

"Oh you know you love me for that. It's not usual you'll have a boyfriend who'll imagine an alternate universe with you!" Kyuhyun grinned as he closed the distance between the two of them and whispered against Jongwoon's lips, "Happy Birthday Jongwoon."


	2. Sky & Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the sea mage Kyuhyun and sky mage Yesung give up their powers so they can go and live at the human world together?

"Hey you're later than the usual," Kyuhyun, a sea mage, nonchalantly greeted Jongwoon, a sky mage also his lover, as he descended from the cloud to the floating iceberg, which they call theirs, masking the worry he felt when the other didn't came on time.  
  
"Sorry I did an errand for my mother," Jongwoon perfectly landed and kissed Kyuhyun in the cheeks before sitting beside him, "Maybe you just came here really early. So how's life?"  
  
Kyuhyun blushed as he held his cheeks but he still kept his coolness, making Jongwoon chuckle to himself, "The same. My parents, especially my Dad, are practically scolding me to get married soon to a royalty, like us," Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "So our lineage, or something like that, can continue."  
  
Jongwoon laid on the ice as he looked at the sky above them seeing large clouds, where the community of sky mages lie, "It seems to suck being you."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Kyuhyun pouted before lying next to Jongwoon, his head resting on the crook of Jongwoon's neck as he traced the other's mark, signifying he is a sky mage, on it, "I'm really awesome."  
  
"Yes you do, but you are not allowed to make your own decisions," Jongwoon laughed as Kyuhyun continued touching his mark, "Hey that tickles!"  
  
Kyuhyun stopped what he was doing and pinned Jongwoon beneath him, staring at those sharp eyes that drowns all of him. He couldn't help but smile seeing his own reflection shining on Jongwoon's eyes, meaning that the other was looking at him only, this sky mage was his alone, "I can make my own decisions," he nuzzled his nose to Jongwoon’s, "Saving and loving you are two of the best decisions that I did all my life."  
  
Jongwoon smiled as he pecked Kyuhyun on the lips before kissing the mark, a sea mage's mark, on his neck, "That really makes me happy but please stand up now. You are not lightweight you know."  
  
Kyuhyun frowned and growled. Did Jongwoon expect to get away from him easily? Of course not. He stood up and pulled Jongwoon so the other would stand up too and dragged him at the edge of the iceberg, "Let me cast my magic to you," without any warning Kyuhyun pushed Jongwoon to the sea, which Jongwoon was expecting to happen even if he knew that Kyuhyun was aware of the fact that he can’t swim or survive the sea without Kyuhyun’s magic.  
  
Jongwoon was sinking in the deep sea as he held his breath and watched Kyuhyun smirked at him from the iceberg. Before the oxygen inside him ran out he saw Kyuhyun finally dove in. Kyuhyun smirked at him, "Sorry, I forgot to cast it before pushing you here," he stated while underwater before kissing Jongwoon on the lips. Jongwoon can feel Kyuhyun chanting words against his lips before deepening the kiss making it more passionate and then Jongwoon can feel that he can breathe now underwater, giving him an opportunity to reciprocate Kyuhyun's strong feelings as they make out deep in the sea while some fishes and sea animals go by them.  
  
Jongwoon pulled away for the lack of oxygen, not because their underwater but because Kyuhyun seemed to suck all of Jongwoon, "Y-You love taking my breath away don't you?"  
  
Kyuhyun grinned as he kissed Jongwoon on the forehead, "Literally, mentally and emotionally."  
  
Jongwoon smiled, "I wanna see the sea turtles."  
  
"They will be really happy seeing a mage version of them," Kyuhyun chuckled as he took his hand and started swimming.  
  
How they both wished that they can be like this forever.  
  
~  
  
"I'm out of here," Kyuhyun said as he started storming out of their house. His father was talking about marriage again.  
  
"And where are you going? You are going to the surface again to meet up with the sky mage you saved?" his father asked with an angry tone.  
  
"He got a name you know, he is Jongwoon and he is not just a friend," his father was shocked, "He is someone really special to me and you can't stop me from going and meeting with him!"  
  
He started swimming up, wondering if there was a place where both he and Jongwoon can live happily and then he can only think of one answer, the human world  
  
~  
  
"Hmm... You're late," Jongwoon, who was flying and floating around the air said as he looked down at the sea seeing Kyuhyun. He flew nearer the other seeing something wrong with his lover, "Are you fine Kyuhyun?"  
  
"Cast your magic to me," Kyuhyun said as he looked at Jongwoon in the eyes with determination with a mix confusion.  
  
 _'Something's wrong. He always prefer that he cast magic to me so we can be underwater not the other way around,'_ Jongwoon shrugged of his worry for the meantime, "With pleasure," Jongwoon smiled before casting a spell accompanied by a gust of wind. He held both of Kyuhyun's hands before kissing the other, making Kyuhyun’s body really light that he started to float in the air too.  
  
After playing in the clouds and having time for their selves *ehem-making-out-ehem* they rested on one of the floating islands.  
  
"So what is wrong?" Jongwoon inquired, giving in to ask his lover.  
  
"Nothing," Kyuhyun answered as he looked away from Jongwoon.  
  
"Do not worry. You can tell me everything," Jongwoon shifted Kyuhyun's face so that they were face to face and heart to heart.  
  
"I-I," Kyuhyun knew he couldn't hide anything from Jongwoon since the other can see through him straight to his brain, heart and soul, "I was just wondering if it is okay if the two of us can go away from here and live at the human world. Some of the sea and sky mages came and lived there. Where there are no sky or sea mages, no one will intrude with our lives and where we can love each other without obstacles."  
  
"You want us to go there? Even if it means we will lose our magic and we will leave our families behind?" Jongwoon asked with a calmed tone.  
  
"I'm willing to lose them if that means I can be with you," Kyuhyun totally loved Jongwoon to that extent but thinking that he will leave all his loved ones made him quite unsure of this and Jongwoon knew this. His lover must have been blinded of anger and uncertainty for him to say that kind of things.  
  
"So how about we go tomorrow?" Jongwoon smiled, this was how much he loves Kyuhyun and he decided that arguing about going to the human world was a big decision to make with the other, it will only cause pain and quarrels for the two of them so he was willing to use reverse psychology so that Kyuhyun can realize it all by himself.  
  
"R-Really?" Kyuhyun asked in disbelief. He didn't know that Jongwoon will agree to this.  
  
Jongwoon nodded, "Your happiness is my happiness. Even though we are different with each other I still fell in love with you and I will continue loving you no matter what obstacle or hindrance we face, or whatever decisions we make," he stood up and helped Kyuhyun stand up too, "So tomorrow ok? Same time at the iceberg?" he gladly helped Kyuhyun go down to the vast blue sea.  
  
"O-Ok," half of Kyuhyun's body was already on the water as Jongwoon's magic started to wear off. Jongwoon started flying back up as the sun begins to set, "Jongwoon!"  
  
"Hmm?" Jongwoon looked back while in mid-air.  
  
Kyuhyun can't help but think of how beautiful Jongwoon was right now, well he was always beautiful for Kyuhyun, as the color of the setting sun filled the sky, "I love you very much, just like how vast the sea is," Kyuhyun said that before, when he first confessed to Jongwoon about his feelings.  
  
"I love you too Kyuhyun," Jongwoon started to descend again until he can reach Kyuhyun, for him Kyuhyun became more beautiful than the usual now that his eyes and the sea reflected the color of the sunset, "Just like how infinite the sky is," he also said the lines he confessed Kyuhyun with.  
  
They kissed and smiled at each other. After their silent goodbye, Jongwoon flew up the sky while Kyuhyun dived down the sea.  
  
~  
  
"Big brother where are you going?" Jongjin asked as Jongwoon went to their door.  
  
"Going to meet up with Kyuhyun."  
  
"Oh~ your boyfriend?" Jongjin giggled, "How can someone fall in love with you? You are so clumsy!"  
  
"Well my clumsiness is the reason why we meet each other," Jongwoon ruffled his brother's hair, "Mom and Dad I'm going now!"  
  
"Have fun," His mother said.  
  
"Jongwoon," his father called out, "How about you bring Kyuhyun with you for dinner?"  
  
Jongwoon gaped at his father.  
  
"Well if only he is willing to stay here for the night and eat with a family of sky mages."  
  
"He will love too," Jongwoon smiled as he hugged both his parents.  
  
"You will go home right?" Jongjin asked which Jongwoon only responded with a smile before he closed the door and fly down to their meeting place.  
  
~  
  
Kyuhyun wasn't sure if he should tell his parents that he will be leaving for good to go to the human world or let them be until they realize he was missing.  
  
He was packing his bag when his father entered his room.  
  
"Dad where are your manners?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry," his father came out of the door again and knocked.  
  
Kyuhyun had to stop himself from laughing, maybe his father was bipolar. Usually he can be super strict but sometimes he was like this, "Please come in."  
  
His father entered the room again, "I'm here to talk with you."  
  
"About what? Marriage? That is the only thing that you always discuss with me nowadays."  
  
"No... Not anymore."  
  
Kyuhyun's surprised expression was hard to hide, "What?"  
  
"I'm will no longer persuade you to marry someone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You see... When you left yesterday I thought I will lose you forever, that you will not come home anymore, but when I saw you came home with a smile, which I believe Jongwoon is the reason, I realized that it is more important to have you with us rather than we force you to do things that will make you stay away."  
  
"Dad..." Kyuhyun felt his tear swelling up his eyes just like his father, but his father’s tears were hidden beneath his glasses.  
  
"And I can't force you to marry someone that you don't love. I remember how is falling in love with your mother and I don't want you to miss that kind of feeling."  
  
Kyuhyun smiled as he hugged his father, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. By the way, do you mind if you bring Jongwoon here with you? So that you can introduce him to us properly, not just as a sky turtle that you saved at the sea," his father laughed.  
  
"I'd love to! Thank you very much Dad! You're the best and I love you! I will be going now," Kyuhyun ran to their front door with such enthusiasm.  
  
"See? I told you. Kyuhyun really loves Jongwoon," Kyuhyun's mother entered the room and wiped the tears of his father, "Look at your tears of happiness."  
  
"Yes, I just hope that their love for each can go through all of the challenges in their way. There will be so many circumstances for a sea and sky mage couple to face."  
  
"That is why we are here," his mother smiled, "We will help and support them."  
  
Kyuhyun's father nodded and smiled.  
  
~  
  
"Jongwoon!" Kyuhyun ran immediately to Jongwoon, who was standing in the middle of the iceberg, after surfacing, he hugged the other.  
  
"I guess that means everything is fine now right?" Jongwoon smiled as he hugged Kyuhyun back, "I knew we are not going to the human world after all."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I just knew. That is why I didn't packed my things," Jongwoon stated as he showed Kyuhyun he didn't bring anything with him.  
  
"And what will you do if we really went to the human world without you bringing anything?" Kyuhyun playfully asked as he folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"I doubted that it will happen. Even if you are cool on the outside I know you are a family guy and a cry-baby."  
  
"What did you say?!" Kyuhyun tackled a laughing Jongwoon. He stared at the eyes that he really loves so much, "I really love you."  
  
"I love you too," Jongwoon was able to say before they started kissing each other.  
  
~

"By the way, my parents invite you to our house tonight. You can eat and stay there if you want."  
  
"Really?! They are inviting me?" Kyuhyun couldn't help but grin.  
  
"They do, well if you want to."  
  
"I'd love too!" Kyuhyun hugged Jongwoon and led him to the edge of the iceberg, "But first my family wants me to introduce you to them properly. And I will be telling them that I will be staying at your house before they panic, thinking about that we already went to the human world."  
  
Jongwoon nodded and smiled, "It seems like everything about our relationship is going great," he held Kyuhyun's hand.  
  
Kyuhyun held tighter, "It sure is because our love for each other is stronger than the power of the sea and sky combined."  
  
They hugged each other before jumping to the sea. Step by step their love continued to flourish and the idea of going to the human world was forgotten. Why do they need to go there if they are accepted by their loved ones and if they were guided and protected by the sea and sky?  
  
  
The end~


	3. The Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sky & Sea (The Drowning)  
> Pairing: KyuSung  
> Genre: Romance, Fantasy, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Drown  
> Summary: A sky mage is drowning and a sea mage comes to the rescue. What will happen after that?  
> Note: Prequel to Sky & Sea  
> Beta: Sis ayu_mi_chan thank you so much Edy^^

Jongwoon was drowning. How can he tell he was drowning? Well, when you feel as if you are being overwhelmed by a lot of sea water and when the oxygen in your body is almost out... It's called drowning, right? In the back of Jongwoon's mind he suddenly wished that he knew how to swim so he could save himself, but then again, how should he learn how to swim if he was a sky mage? Then he just wished that he hadn't gone out of their house when there had been a storm brewing in the clouds summoning a lot of rain and gust of winds. Well, not that Jongwoon wasn't capable of surviving that hiatus, actually he was one of the most powerful mages among all but the problem was that he was too clumsy.

As he continued to sink deeper into the sea he thought about using his powers, 'How about I create a tornado so it can carry me to the surface?' He was about to cast the spell when a family of sea turtles, with many baby turtles, swam past him. Great. Now Jongwoon didn’t have the heart to cast the spell knowing that if he had done that the turtles would have been taken by the force of the tornado that could hurt, or worse, kill them.

So he was back to drowning, 'Why am I not even panicking that I'm drowning? And why am I not having the sentimental flashbacks of my whole life before I drown myself to death?' He wasn't even moving, hoping that he would flow back up to the surface. He sighed. Wait... He wasn't supposed to sigh! He would surely drown faster if he did that! He started flailing his arms as he drank the salt water. Jongwoon would surely die. At the end, he just hoped that someone, anyone, or anything would save him.

And just like magic, or having a genie granting your wish, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, holding him tight and close, as a smirking face came into his view. Jongwoon blinked in surprise at the man in front of him but he didn't push the other away since he didn’t have the energy to do so, since he was drowning, Jongwoon reminded himself for the nth time, and the factor that the guy was sharing some of his warmth made it really hard to do so.

The other's smirk turned into a smile and Jongwoon wondered if he wanted to kill the said guy for not saving him as soon as possible or kiss him instead. Jongwoon could feel himself losing consciousness when he saw the man starting to chant something before kissing him on the lips. And the last thing he was able to see was the guy's eyes staring intently at him.... Or was it lashes? He could breathe again but he still lost his consciousness. The image of the guy smiling at him kept at the bottom of his heart.

~

Kyuhyun watched as the person he had saved slept peacefully in his bed. Not sure of what to do, or where to bring the other he decided to just bring him home. The other comfortably shifted his position and hugged Kyuhyun's turtle pillow as if he was the owner of the bed, making Kyuhyun chuckle. He came nearer to see the mark on the other's right neck, a mark of a sky mage, he noted before tracing the mark unconsciously. The other moved a little as he giggled, "That tickles."

Kyuhyun looked at the other, seeing that his sharp eyes were slightly opened as he giggled, 'Is he awake?'. The other snuggled closer to the turtle before closing his eyes and snoring softly again, 'Oh... Still asleep then,' Kyuhyun smiled and stared at the other, remembering the occurrence that happened earlier.

Flashback

Kyuhyun swam and swam as the currents of the sea pushed him in that specific direction, but he didn’t notice since he was too busy thinking of his conversation with his father.

"Why are they talking about marriage?" Kyuhyun swam faster, "Can't I decide who I will love?" Suddenly he stopped swimming seeing someone slowly sinking deeper into the sea, "Is that person dead?"

His question was answered when he saw the man move and position himself to cast a spell, 'Not a stance of a sea mage,' Kyuhyun thought as he continued observing the other when a family of sea turtles swam past him. Kyuhyun prepared himself to cast a barrier around the family of the sea turtles to protect them from whatever the drowning man was casting but the man stopped chanting as he saw the turtles and just let himself continue drowning.  
'He stopped casting the spell? Is he stupid? He will drown if he...' Kyuhyun's thoughts were cut off when he saw that the man couldn't handle it anymore.

The turtles started to swim around Kyuhyun, "What is the matter?"

"Save him! Save him!" they all chanted as they were swimming around the young water mage.  
Kyuhyun thought for a second while he was staring the drowning man, remembering the acts that the other had done earlier. "Sure," in a flash he appeared in front of the man, smiling to himself.

As he hugged the other to support him, he smirked when he saw that the man was still capable of making that adorable shocked expression even if he was certainly drowning. He smiled before chanting a spell and trying a new improvised technique he wanted to try with some worthy partner, with this drowning man. He kissed the man to make the spell work but he had to hold back since when his lips touched the soft lips of the other he wanted to kiss him properly to show his adoration to the unknown man. After pulling back he saw the man sigh in relief before falling unconscious further in his arms, with a steady breath.  
~

Kyuhyun was amazed by the fact that compared to the normal spells that only last for a hour or so, the spell he casted through kissing the sleeping man in his bed was proven more effective since the other had been sleeping for a whole day since Kyuhyun saved him. For the other to fully recover after the near-drowning experience, Kyuhyun casted healing spells and kept quiet when he had noticed how the other was a very light sleeper. He just sat there in silence for a whole day admiring the man. Feeling that either the other will wake up or the spell will soon lose its effect, he asked one of their maids for food to be prepared before going back to his room. He carefully sat on the bed and unconsciously brushed the other's bangs, making the other frown as he started to finally wake up. He smirked when he thought of a great way to make the other fully wake up. Since he could feel the spell nearly lost its effect. He started casting the spell before kissing the other on the lips.

~

Jongwoon slowly opened his eyes, taking in the surrounding that he was not familiar with. He closed his eyes and started remembering what had happened to him. He felt soft and warm fingers brush his bangs as he heard a person whispering some kind of spell so he decided to open his eyes again, only able to see a vivid face coming near his, 'What is-' his thoughts were cut off when a pair of familiar lips was pressed against his. Feeling some sort of attraction with whoever was kissing him, he sighed in content as he felt power being transferred to him through the kiss. He unconsciously moved his lips against the other’s, making the owner of the soft lips smirk as he reciprocated Jongwoon's eagerness to kiss. 'Why do those lips feel so familiar?' he asked himself as the other held his face with his free hand, 'Oh, he must be the person who saved me from- wait!'

Jongwoon pushed Kyuhyun away as he huffed for air while his eyes were now fully opened and cheeks tainted with red colour.

Kyuhyun smirked again when the other pushed him away, even though he was certainly enjoying the kiss, because his brilliant plan succeeded, right? He was able to fully wake the other up, "You are finally awake."

Jongwoon ignored the other as he made a mental list of factors of what was happening at the moment.  
1\. He didn't die because of drowning. Thank goodness. He just hoped his parents wouldn’t kill him when he returned.  
2\. He was in an unknown place, in an unknown room.  
3\. His parents must be worried sick. Better think of what to tell them.  
4\. He must have missed the training with Jongjin.  
5\. He just kissed another man.  
6\. Mental note, a very handsome man.  
7\. That was his first kiss! Well his first kiss had actually been when he had been saved by this man when he had been drowning.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Kyuhyun waved his hands in front of the other’s face, ‘Is he shy or something?’

"Yes?" Jongwoon, whose whole face was turning red, backed away as he noticed how the other was still really close to him.

‘He is shy,’ Kyuhyun laughed, "You are really weird. You suddenly stared into the space, well, water."

"You!" He pointed accusing fingers at Kyuhyun as he held his bottom lip between his teeth, "You kissed me when I was drowning!"

"So?"

'I'm not telling you that was my first kiss,' Jongwoon gritted his teeth, "Why did you do that?!"

"Duh. To save your life from drowning," Kyuhyun settled in the bed.

"Save my life? By kissing me? You per-"

"I casted the spell on you by kissing you. And I was also surprised with the results."

"Spell? Results?"

"Compared to results of the normal way of casting the spell, indirectly, without any physical contact", Kyuhyun got his turtle pillow and kissed its embroidered mouth, making Jongwoon blush, as if he was the plushie, "Casting it using the physical contact proved to be more effective. The magic I casted on you managed to last for a whole day while the normal one can last only for three hours. To tell you the truth, that was my first kiss."

‘Mine too!’ Jongwoon wanted to shout but decided against it, "But still..."

“It wasn’t your first kiss?”

“N-No... I mean Yes!”

“Then it should not be that important,” Kyuhyun chuckled, “I believe that it is not a kiss if there is no emotion or affection being shared by those two people...”

‘BUT THERE WAS SOME SPARK WHEN YOU KISSED ME!!!’ Jongwoon wanted to shout with frustration.

“...But strangely I felt something,” Kyuhyun smirked, “But I don’t consider that one-sided thing a kiss.”

“Am I the only one thinking that two kissing guys is an awkward thing?”

Kyuhyun tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"You could have held my hands instead of kissing me. Holding hands is also considered a physical contact."

"But why? Isn't kissing much nicer and more intimate than that?" Kyuhyun leaned closer to Jongwoon until their face were merely few centimetres apart. Jongwoon closed his eyes as he felt Kyuhyun's sweet intoxicating breath ghost over the lower part of his face. On Kyuhyun's part, he couldn't help but lean closer, this was just some kind of joke but he couldn’t stop himself, so his lips could touch the other's again, feeling enthralled by the sky mage in front of him.

"Young Master, the food is here," their maid knocked on the door making Kyuhyun cough, as he also felt himself blushing, as he made his way to the door, “Your father wants to talk to you during the dinner.”

Jongwoon opened his eyes and hid his flushed face behind the turtle pillow.

"Thank you, but do tell my father that I don’t want to eat with them today. Not if we are only going to talk about this stupid marriage again. If that’s the reason then he can forget it," Kyuhyun got the tray and immediately closed the door and placed the tray on a table, his mood immediately worsened, "You should eat. You have been asleep for a whole day."

“Um... Family problems?”

Kyuhyun nodded dejectedly, “One long, complicated, stupid family problem.”

“Well, I can listen while I eat,” Jongwoon was indeed hungry so he let go of the turtle he was clutching onto, as if his life depended on it, and made his way to the table. He couldn't help but stare at Kyuhyun, who seemed to be deep in thoughts, and the sea mage mark on his neck.

“Well, my father wants me to get laid already.”

“Laid? As in, get married?”

“They don’t even care about my feelings. They are always arranging meetings with different girls. It’s just like they are ignoring my feelings and they don’t want me to experience-...”

“Falling in love,” Jongwoon unconsciously finished Kyuhyun’s statement, “Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

Kyuhyun could hear his erratic heartbeat pounding in his ear as he stared at Jongwoon, “Yeah, falling in love. I have always imagined that I would fall in love in the most unexpected and fated way.”

“You’re such a romanticist,” Jongwoon giggled, “You mean just like how you saved my life from drowning in the most unfashionable way?”

Kyuhyun nodded and laughed too until he realized something, ‘Wait... just like how I met and saved him?’

“Well good luck to you,” Jongwoon eyed the food in his plate, "Um what is this green, slimy thing?"

Kyuhyun chuckled, "That green, slimy thing is cultured seaweed."

Jongwoon decided to get the bread and started to eat it. "Oh, I forgot to say thank you-" it seemed like he also forgot to ask the name of the other.

"Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun supplied.

"Thank you, Kyuhyun, for saving me, taking care of me and feeding me with this..." Jongwoon got a strand of seaweed and scrutinized it, "Oh, my name is Jongwoon," Jongwoon smiled at him.

"It's nothing. I'm a really kind person," this time Kyuhyun, who was enchanted by Jongwoon's smile, got a strand of the seaweed too and ate it, "You should try it. It is really delicious, even if its appearance is not quite appealing."

"Hmm. It really is delicious just like you said!" Jongwoon continued chewing on the seaweed, "I really thought that I would die for real. Good thing you saved me."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Well, you see, due to my clumsiness I managed to find myself drowning," Jongwoon shyly scratched the back of his head.

“Clumsiness?”

“It was stormy up there at our village but I still decided to go out so that I could gather our equipments from the training ground, make sure all our pets were secured in their pens, the clothes that I had hung were taken inside the house-“

“Umm... house chores?”

“Yeah, for my parents.”

“Wow, what a filial son.”

Jongwoon glared at Kyuhyun before continuing the story, “Suddenly, while I was fixing the loose rope, a strong gusts of wind came, everything was going crazy! Then things were flying in my direction but I managed to avoid them while still holding onto the rope! I sighed and held onto my crazily beating heart... forgetting that I was supposed to hold onto the rope so...” * this part is crazy. I know. =_=*

Kyuhyun laughed.

“Hey that is not funny! The wind was so strong that I felt like a paper being taken away by the wind so I ended up falling into the sea.”

“Aren’t sky mages supposed to have some control over the wind or something?”

“We do, but strangely the wind didn’t listen to me. Even though it was strong, it didn’t harm or injure me in any way. It seemed like it really wanted me to fall into the sea. It was as if someone was pushing me.”

Kyuhyun calmed himself from laughing, "Carry on."

"Since I am not a sea mage, I have no idea how to swim. I was thinking that if I didn’t move or something I would immediately float back to the surface but it didn’t work so I just decided to cast a tornado spell so I could bring myself to the surface."

'So he really was about to cast that spell,' Kyuhyun nodded.

"But then I saw a family of turtles so I decided against it because it could hurt them so I just let myself drown," Jongwoon was expecting Kyuhyun to laugh at him but the other didn't, instead he was smiling, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing," Kyuhyun shook his head. He tried not to smile but he couldn't help himself after knowing the other's kindness and concern over the simplest things, "By the way you should get ready to go home."

"Oh, yes!" Jongwoon happily finished his meal and followed Kyuhyun, who ignored everyone in the house while Jongwoon bowed to them.

"Where are you going Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun's mother asked as his father looked at them.

"I'm going to send Jongwoon back to the village of the sky mages," Kyuhyun ignored his parents’ looks.

“Thank you for letting me to be taken care of here, I’m really grateful,” Jongwoon said as he smiled and bowed to them again.

“Come on already,” Kyuhyun took one of his hands and dragged him outside as Jongwoon politely shouted good bye to the two.

"Not talking to them?" Jongwoon asked curiously when they were already outside.

"Let’s not talk about it anymore, ok?"

Jongwoon nodded as he looked around the sea mage village, "Wow, it is really different from our village. It is very beautiful in its own way."

"I haven't seen your village yet so I can't say anything about that," Kyuhyun's mood became foul again when he remembered the argument he had had with his father earlier when Jongwoon was still asleep.

Noticing Kyuhyun's mood, Jongwoon decided to lighten the mood up, "If you want you can go there. You can fly with me!"

Kyuhyun finally smiled, "After knowing what a clumsy person you are, I'd rather not," he pulled out some instrument from his pocket.

"What is this?"

"An ocarina," Kyuhyun answered before blowing into it. And after a second, two big sea turtles came to them.

"Sea turtles!"

"I knew you would like them," Kyuhyun said as he rubbed the heads of the turtles, "They will escort us to the surface."

"Really?!" Jongwoon's eyes were shining with excitement as he also held the turtles that he had loved since childhood.

"Yes," Kyuhyun giggled at Jongwoon's enthusiasm as he placed his free hand on the shell of the big turtle, "They are really fast swimmers if they want to. So, are you ready?" Kyuhyun offered his free hand to Jongwoon.

Jongwoon nodded as he held Kyuhyun's hand and the shell of the other turtle, finding that even though water surrounded them he didn't feel the coldness. Instead, he felt warmth spreading through his body from the big hand securely wrapped around his.

~

Jongwoon could feel Kyuhyun's magic wear off when they finally reached the surface. They settled on a floating iceberg. Jongwoon thanked and bid goodbye to the turtles.

Kyuhyun laid on the cold ice as he looked up at the star-filled sky, "So, you are going to fly up there?"

Jongwoon sat down beside him and pointed to the chain of clouds in the sky, "I'll fly up there. You know what, I’ve been thinking of something."

“What?”

“I’ve been just thinking that the Wind must have wanted me to meet or be saved by you. That there had been some kind of interference.”

“Everything in this world is possible since it is all fated and predetermined.”

“Well, it was really fun meeting someone like you. I don’t know why, but I fell really comfortable talking with you.”

“And kissing too?” Kyuhyun teased.

Jongwoon lightly hit him on the arm.

Kyuhyun silently sat up, "When you get back there, tell every sky mage that you were saved by a very handsome and cool sea mage, ok?"

Jongwoon chuckled, "I'll tell them, but minus the handsome and cool part," he didn't know why but he really felt sad when thinking that the goodbye was nearing, "So, I guess this is goodbye. I'm really thankful for-"

"What do you mean ‘goodbye’?" Kyuhyun smirked, "Do you think I'll let you to go and not pay my kindness back?"

"What?"

Kyuhyun smiled at Jongwoon, "You need to pay my kindness back. It was not easy saving and taking care of you, you know, and to think that I’m really fond of doing good things for other people, especially for a sky mage."

Jongwoon smiled back knowing what Kyuhyun was implying and decided to play along, "So, what do you want as payment? Money or items?"

"You," Kyuhyun handed Jongwoon a conch shell.

Jongwoon blushed.

"This will serve as our communicator," Kyuhyun folded his arms above his folded legs and hid his blushing face, "Since you owe me your life, you need to meet me here, on this iceberg, and do whatever we want, whenever I want."

"So selfish. Does that make me your servant?"

"I'd rather use the term friend since it’s for both of our enjoyment."

"Only friends?" Jongwoon playfully asked as he leaned closer to Kyuhyun and kissed his hair before standing up, embarrassment already beginning to fade, "Then, see you soon, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun finally looked up and smiled when he saw Jongwoon smiling down at him as the other flew up the starry night sky, "See you soon, Jongwoon."


	4. The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Butler  
> Pairing: KyuSung / YeKyu  
> Genre: Romance, Fantasy (a dark one), AU  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: nightmare  
> Summary: Kyuhyun had a nightmare, a nightmare that Yesung doubts that will happen.  
> Note: Might contain errors... loosely based from Kuroshitsuji

In the middle of a cold night, Kyuhyun abruptly opened his eyes as sweat rolled down his face. His breath was uneven and his body was shivering.

A nightmare... Kyuhyun thought. He couldn’t believe that he had another nightmare after so many years of sleeping peacefully for he’s certain his butler was there to protect him.

There was a knock on the door and Kyuhyun immediately knew who it was.

"Do you even need to knock Yesung?"

The door slightly opened, a man entered the room with a smile on his face. "Of course Master Kyuhyun," he slightly bowed his head after fully entering the room, "Being polite and punctual are traits of a gentleman."

Kyuhyun glared at Yesung, his butler, "You're a demon."

Yesung closed the door as he slightly chuckled. "Ouch, that hit on the spot. But may I remind you that I'm your demon butler for 15 years now Master?"

15 years... It had been 15 years when Kyuhyun was supposed to die. He, as a 10-year-old boy, served as an offering of some cult to the demon after his parents were burned alive inside their house for some kind of accident. But instead of dying, he found himself standing in circle, with weird symbols in it, surrounded by floating flames.

"What do you want from me? I'm supposed to be dead right now, right?" Kyuhyun asked as he courageously faced the mist forming in front of him.

The forming mist laughed, low and husky. "Wow, what a brave child."

Kyuhyun glared at the mist, choosing to remain silent.

“You’re the one who summoned me here,” the demon amusedly stated.

“I didn’t summon you,” Kyuhyun replied, “I’m not even aware that demons really exist.”

“Do you believe in heaven and angels then?”

“…” Kyuhyun was silent. “Not anymore,” came off his mouth, to which the demon laughed at.

"You're asking me what I want from you, right?" Kyuhyun remained silent. "Well, I want your soul."

"My soul?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Your soul's high quality," the demon said. "It's the best I have seen for a long time."

"So you're going to eat my soul and then that will finish everything?"

"No... I can't eat your soul yet... It's not yet complete," the mist covered demon answered.

"Incomplete?"

"It seems like you have a lot of unfinished business in the human world," the demon stated, thoughtfully.

Kyuhyun fisted his hand as he remembered everything he wanted to avenge. "And how am I supposed to finish them?"

"That's why I'm here," the demon said casually and Kyuhyun can say that he was smirking even though he can't see him. "We can make a contract. I shall help you avenge so your soul will be completed, and once all of those are done you will be mine."

Kyuhyun cringed as he heard those last words. But the offer to help him avenge was so tempting and promising that he immediately agreed to it. Thinking that he'll end up dead if he turned down the offer, he nodded his head and composed his words. "I'd like you to be my butler then. You will follow my every order."

The monstrous figure behind the mist started to bubble but Kyuhyun remain still and unaffected as he continued telling his terms and conditions.

"Remain loyal and serve me obediently."

The bubbles continued shifting.

"Never lie to me..."

It slowly started shaping like a human being. He closed his eyes and tried imagining what the devil will look like when the transformation end.

"And never leave by my side..." Kyuhyun murmured, "…Until we finish the contract."

"That sure is a lot of condition Master," the demon said as the mist surrounding him started to dissipate, revealing a man with ebony hair gracing over a very handsome but cute face. The other's eyes were of crimson color. Stepping forward, the demon said, "But I can do all of that, especially if it means I can have you afterwards." His smiled and Kyuhyun felt something inside him ignited.

"S-So what do we do next?" he asked the demon.

"Shall we mark you with the contract now?" he asked and Kyuhyun just nodded for he was admiring the demon's human form. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Is that relevant?"

The demon nodded, "The contract will the link between us, as long as we have it I’ll follow your every order. Also, it will be the basis of how powerful the contract will be. The more visible it is, the more powerful our bond will become."

"Then... Place it where I can be more powerful than the rest," Kyuhyun immediately replied, "I need to be more powerful than them."

"Gee, what a greedy master," the demon said and chuckled as he covered Kyuhyun's right eye with his right hand. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and anticipated for what will happen next. The next thing he knew was that a great force came from the demon's right hand. It felt like something was branding his eyes. It hurt but Kyuhyun repressed to form any sort of reaction to the pain besides biting on his lower lips. He reminded himself that he had been under more pain compared to this. After a few second the pain finally faded and he opened his eyes as the demon removed his right hand. Nothing felt different, he still can see with his right eyes. Earlier, he thought that having the mark there will make him blind. If the blindness of his right eye would compensate for the power to have revenge, he would totally trade his vision for that.

"Beautiful," the demon's smile got wider as he saw Kyuhyun's right eye, with the Faustian contract. "This was the first time someone managed to keep the pain to himself. You're truly exceptional my Kyuhyun."

Goosebumps erupted on Kyuhyun's skin as he heard the other said his name in that baritone and husky voice of his.

He watched as smoke rose from the man's right hand. There was the sign of the contract too. The demon’s eyes turned black.

"Don't call me informally," Kyuhyun said as he reminded himself that the demon was now his butler, a personal servant and pawn of his.

"Forgive me then Master Kyuhyun," the demon said mockingly. "Now that everything's settled, what would you like me to do?"

"I want you to burn down the place where they offered me to you..." Kyuhyun said in a firm voice. "I want you to erase that place from this world..."

"Certainly Master Kyuhyun," the demon has a smile on his face, as if Kyuhyun was only ordering him to get him some pastries and tea. With a snap of his finger, Kyuhyun found himself and his new butler standing in front of his dreaded place. "Please close your eyes for a moment."

Kyuhyun did and after a minute he can smell smoke while the temperature increased.

"Done. I'm finished with the task Master Kyuhyun; you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes, and Kyuhyun watched as the building was engulfed by fire, just like how his house was. This was the first step in his revenge. His got a feeling that with this demon on his side, he can do and achieve everything.

He looked at his butler and said, "Yesung." His butler confusedly looked at him. Kyuhyun breathed and hoped that the blazing flames can mask his blushing face. "I need to call you something. It will be suspicious if I call you demon or something even if you're one."

The demon, now named Yesung, chuckled at Kyuhyun's weird sense. "Yesung, what a great taste Master Kyuhyun. I really like it," he stopped and frowned, "That's what my reaction should be right?"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes in attempt to stop himself from smiling, he succeeded. "You're still a demon, but right now, you're my butler too so I'll call you Yesung until we fulfilled the contract. I'm too tired now, let me rest," Kyuhyun said before collapsing towards Yesung.

Yesung caught him on time and smiled. "Interesting... Usually, humans do not last this long after having a contract. My Kyuhyun is really exceptional," he adjusted his hold on Kyuhyun and carried him like a bride.

"Master Kyuhyun, starting today, I am your loyal demon butler," Yesung said to the sleeping Kyuhyun before walking towards a carriage.

"Master Kyuhyun, are you okay?" Yesung asked after a long silence.

Kyuhyun snapped out of reminiscing. He looked up and saw a somewhat concerned expression gracing the handsome face of his butler, which usually got his trademark smile that dazzles every being that looks at it. Maybe Yesung started caring for him after 15 years of serving Kyuhyun to fulfill the contract. Nah. That's impossible because Yesung was a demon. A demon doing everything that Kyuhyun ordered him because of the contract. Yesung wanted his soul while he needed his revenge. Nothing else. What craziness made him think that Yesung cares for him?

"I'm fine," Kyuhyun answered as he looked away from his butler. He stared at the waning moon through the large window.

"Obviously you're not," Yesung said. Leaning in a little, he was suddenly too close Kyuhyun's bed. His standard smile no longer gracing his face.

Kyuhyun was drawn to look at Yesung. His breath almost hitched as he saw the close approximately of their faces. Illuminated by the moon, he was awed as he studied Yesung's face up close.

Yesung was perfect compared to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was broken, tainted and incomplete. He was nothing compared to Yesung.

"If you already knew, why did you ask?" Kyuhyun inquired. He continued admiring his butler's handsome face.

Remembering a past event with Yesung concerning about his looks, Kyuhyun got to praise his taste and imagination too since he's the one who created Yesung's image. He remembered the time when he called Yesung ugly and his butler retorted that Kyuhyun's the one who made up his image so blame himself for that.

"Out of politeness," Yesung grinned. "Would you want something to drink?" he straightened his body and placed his gloved right hand over his chest again.

"Wine..." Kyuhyun answered, "I need something that can make me sleep again."

"Then, I shall excuse myself and get some wine in the cellar," Yesung said and bowed before exiting Kyuhyun's room.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Kyuhyun was reminded of the nightmare he had. Instead of dreaming about losing his family in the fire again, he dreamt of Yesung leaving him. Yesung told Kyuhyun he no longer needs his soul since there were a lot of other better complete souls compared to his incomplete one. Yesung smirked as he turned around and started walking to the darkness. Kyuhyun seemed to be chained in his position and all he can do was helplessly call out Yesung's name as he retreated to darkness.

Out of the blue, Yesung said, "Here's your wine Master Kyuhyun." He was balancing a silver tray with a bottle of wine and a glass semi-filled with the red liquid.

Not making any movement or gesture of taking the wine, Kyuhyun opened his eyes and stared longingly to Yesung. To which Yesung sighed and placed the tray on the nightstand beside Kyuhyun's bed.

"Don't look at me like that Kyuhyun," Yesung said. He dropped of the formality and sat on Kyuhyun's bed.

There were times Yesung would call Kyuhyun by his name and forget their status together: master and butler. And those times were when they were secluded with each other. Times when Kyuhyun removed his mask and allowed Yesung to see the true him: a child seeking for love and care who’s scared of the world.

"W-Why?" Kyuhyun stuttered.

"Because your gaze is melting me that all I want to do is hug and comfort you," Yesung smiled, this time a genuine one, something he learned to do after serving Kyuhyun for 15 years. He let his gloved right hand touch and rub Kyuhyun's cheek lovingly.

Kyuhyun held his hand and removed his gloves, showing the Faustian contract at the back of his right hand, similar to the sign in Kyuhyun's right eye.  
Yesung's hand was cold but it still emitted a comfortable aura. He silently placed it against his cheeks again. Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun gave a relieved sigh.

"I thought your nightmares stopped for a long time. What is it this time?" Yesung talked as if he's talking with a child.

"Nothing of importance," Kyuhyun said as he smiled a little.

"Then why did it bother you?"

Kyuhyun remained silent as he asked himself. Why would I be bothered when Yesung leaves me? Then he answered quietly, "Because I don't know what I'll do when that happens."

Yesung removed his hands off Kyuhyun's face. Kyuhyun froze and tightly closed his eyes, afraid that Yesung will leave him now. But suddenly, Yesung hugged him.

"You don't have to worry since I'll be there for you when that happens."

Hearing his butler said that, Kyuhyun hugged back and felt all his fear and worry disappear. How can he be worried and bothered that Yesung will leave him if the Yesung himself promised he'll be there when that happens?

Fin~


	5. Fan Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fan meeting  
> Pairing: YeKyu/KyuSung, side!MinWook, ninja!Hanchul  
> Genre: Romance, Fluff, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: meet-up  
> Summary: Jongwoon was forced by Ryeowook, his brother, and Sungmin, Ryeowook's best friend, to attend Cho Kyuhyun's fan meeting.  
> Note: Might contain errors^^ posted another story! yay! fluff!  
> Dedicated to: my growing KyuSung family^^ I love everyone of you ;D

"What the hell am I doing here again?" Jongwoon asked himself as he saw the brimming people around the arena. Girls, and some boys, of different ages surrounded the arena. Almost all of them were wearing something blue but some were wearing clothes that will surely attract attention. A sound system which played songs of Cho Kyuhyun was provided so it's a harmony of the song, the squeals, and the fan chants.

Jongwoon sighed as he parked and secured his bicycle. Kim Ryeowook and Lee Sungmin... Those two better hide their cute faces from Jongwoon.

~

Jongwoon impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the 12th floor of the hospital. When they finally reached the floor, he excitedly exited and directly went to the private room of his brother.

"Hi there Wookie!" he greeted his brother, who's chatting with his friend, as he placed the basket of fruits that he bought on the way to the hospital from work and placed his bag on the couch to the left of the bed. "Hi too, Sungmin."

"Hi Jongwoon Hyung!" Sungmin, Ryeowook's classmate, greeted and moved away from the bed to give way to the oldest.

"Hyung! You're here!" Ryeowook smiled as if his left lwas not casted due to a minor bone fracture.

"Yes, I am." Jongwoon scooted closer to the youngest Kim and lovingly played with Ryeowook's bangs. "Does it hurt?"

Ryeowook shook his head. "I can't feel anything because of the cast. But I'm sure I'm fine!"

"Oh really?" Sungmin poked at the cast and Ryeowook's body jolted in surprise and pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" Ryeowook glared at the smirking Sungmin before he realized his Hyung was looking over him with concern. "Hyung! Don't worry! I'm really fine! I was just surprised by what that evil bunny did!"

"I don't believe you Kim Ryeowook. I'm going to tell Heenim to get some ointments and creams from Hangeng Hyung." Jongwoon fished out his phone and started texting using his petite hands. "And you also can't go anywhere until the doctor allows you to move or get out of bed."

"But Hyung!"

"But what?" Jongwoon frowned as he looked up the youngest, only to see the maknae doing some aegyo.

"I need to attend to the fan-meeting of Cho Kyuhyun on Sunday! I already got the stub and my album's ready to be signed!" Ryeowook whined.

"There you go again with the Cho Kyuhyun addiction." Sungmin rolled his eyes as he added, "Come to think of it, he's the reason why you broke your left foot."

"I see," Jongwoon narrowed his eyes on Ryeowook while the younger glared at Sungmin. "I guess you really can't go. Unless you want to go there in a wheelchair or do you want to crawl?."

"Jongwoon Hyung!"

"Kim Ryeowook, I'm 4 years older than you so you should be a nice dongsaeng."

Ryeowook crossed his arms. "Then I'll ask for Heechul Hyung's permission since he's 5 years older than me."

"Ah! This is a rebellion!" Jongwoon laughed as he acted like calling someone on the phone. "Then I'll call Appa and Umma, the executive and judiciary branch, to tell them of your plans!"

Sungmin laughed at how eccentric their family was and both the brothers glared at him before saying, "What?" in unison. Sungmin laughed harder and finally, Ryeowook and Jongwoon started laughing too.

When everything was settled, Ryeowook was wiping the tears from his eyes. "Why were we laughing?"

"I dunno. Sungmin started it," Jongwoon said as he held Sungmin for support.

"Well your family's too crazy and cranky in a good way. I love the Kim family!"

"Then why don't you join u- aw!" Jongwoon wasn't able to finish what he was saying for a blushing Ryeowook pinched his hand that was resting in his bed. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Ryeowook stuttered. "Can we please get back to our main issue rather?"

"What's the main issue again?" Jongwoon asked Sungmin.

"The fan meeting."

"Oh right," Jongwoon nodded. "My decision is still a no. Sorry maknae."

"But Hyung! It's every fans dream to have a signed album and attend a fan meeting with your idol!" Jongwoon and Sungmin can see the twinkling of Ryeowook's eyes.

"Still a no, the whole family's supporting me in this issue," Jongwoon showed the messages from their parents and Heechul to Ryeowook.

"Even just a signed album?" Ryeowook used his puppy eyes and pout on Jongwoon and the older didn't manage to evade it unlike Sungmin, who managed to look up the ceiling before the youngest attacked.

"S-Signed album?" Jongwoon gulped.

"At least I can say to the world that I got a treasure... A signed album of Cho Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin snickered at that but Jongwoon can't since Ryeowook was using his powers over him.

"Anyone of us can attend that fan meeting for you right?"

Ryeowook squealed and nodded, "Will you attend the fan meeting for me Jongwoon Hyung?"

"Me?!" Jongwoon panicked, "Can't Sungmin attend ins-"

"I can't! I will be the one taking care of Ryeowook that day!" Sungmin interrupted before he can finish the sentence.

"Well we can-"

"No we can't Jongwoon Hyung. We even wrote the schedule on the calendar!" Sungmin pointed at the calendar at the bedside table. "And! It was your opinion!"

"Do you expect me to go to a fan meeting of someone who I don't idolize?"

"Wait! You told us that Kyuhyun's voice is very nice! You always say that whenever you catch us listening to his songs. And you also copied Kyuhyun's songs to your iPod!" Ryeowook stated.

Jongwoon blushed before talking again, "Do you expect me to ramble with adolescents just to get his sign?"

"Aw come on Jongwoon Hyung, you're making yourself feel older! Your just 26! You can do it!" cheered Sungmin.

"Do you expect me to wait there for a long time?"

"Aren't you famous for being a patient person?" Ryeowook asked in return.

"B-But..."

"Come on Jongwoon Hyung... You know I'll not disturb you like this if I'm not injured..." Ryeowook said as he continued working on his magic.

"I-I... Fine Wookie, I'll do it for you..." Jongwoon blushed slightly. "I just want to clarify that I'm neither excited nor happy about this."

"We can clearly see that Hyung," Sungmin giggled.

"Now, all you need to do Hyung is to bring the album and stub, by the way I got #13, with you there and everything will be fine!"RRyeowook clapped his hands. "And don't forget to take pictures of Kyuhyun! I'll be disappointed when I only see your beautiful selcas in the camera."

Jongwoon glared at the maknae before getting his bag. "Be thankful I'm a nice Hyung. You should be forever grateful to me after this... What do you want for dinner? I'll be buying something."

"Anything Hyung! Saranghae! Take care!" Ryeowook and Sungmin waved before Jongwoon closed the door with a grunt.

"Success!" the best friends clapped their hands together.

"Who would know that this injury will be the only way to make Hyung attend an event of Kyuhyun? We got many attempts but all of it failed." Ryeowook asked as he poked at the cast and smirked. "It doesn't really hurt a bit."

"Your evil," Sungmin smirked as he sat beside Ryeowook in his bed. "I can't believe that I helped you... Poor Jongwoon Hyung..." He sadly shook his head at Ryeowook.

"Don't be like that Min. You know that Jongwoon Hyung is a fanboy of Kyuhyun deep inside him..." Ryeowook rested his head on his two hands. "And you're also aware that Kyuhyun is interested in Hyung."

"If he isn't interested in Jongwoon Hyung, he wouldn't give you the free album and fan meeting stub while implying he wants to meet your Hyung. Does Hyung even know that we attend the same university as Kyuhyun?"

"Nah," Ryeowook shook his head. "Hyung's pretty clueless unlike Heechul Hyung who already figured out our plan but he decided to help out. Jongwoon Hyung believes I'm a fanboy of Kyuhyun even if the albums were just given by the idol himself."

Sungmin sighed, "I guess Kyuhyun owns us big time..."

"True."

"By the way Wook... How about I, joining your family?" Sungmin smirked as he neared his face to Ryeowook.

"You're more than welcome," Ryeowook smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on Sungmin's lips.

Sungmin blushed before muttering about Ryeowook being a sneaky and evil bastard causing Ryeowook to laugh.

~

"Um... Excuse me. Is this the line for the fan meeting?" Jongwoon finally decided to stop wondering around and ask where he should be waiting.

"Y-Ye," the girl didn't managed to finish what she was saying when she saw Jongwoon's pretty face. She started blushing and she nodded, "It's arranged by the number in the stub."

"Ah thanks," Jongwoon smiled before walking towards what he supposed to be the position for #13. His ego boosted when he heard the girl he asked squealed with the other girls in the line at how handsome he is.

Everyone he passed by looks at him blushes and squeals, further boosting his ego. He saw an unoccupied position and asked the girl if it was for the bearer of the #13 stub and the girl just nodded in return, not finding the voice to answer. Jongwoon thanked the girl and stepped into the line. He was obviously the tallest and the only man in the line of what he supposed to be a hundred or more. He got his phone and busied himself with it, thinking he doesn't want to covert Kyuhyun's fan club to Jongwoon's fan club.

While he's waiting, people wearing i.d. with word STAFF asked them to write their stub number and a question for Kyuhyun on the piece of paper they provided. Not knowing what to ask, Jongwoon wrote: Do you like turtles?^^ and gave it back.

After 10 minutes of waiting (and a lot of cooing and swooning over Jongwoon) the line finally started moving. They entered the arena and were asked to sit according to number so he's practically stuck between number 12 and 14. He's thankful that the two girls are nice and quiet.

They sat on the seats in front of the stage and because of the number of Ryeowook's stub Jongwoon was in the front line near the exit so later it will be easier for him to go without gaining so much attention.

"Please wait for a while, just a little longer," the MC cheerfully said and the other fans started squealing and shouting again.

Jongwoon smiled and shook his head, wondering if idols like Kyuhyun are aware of what they're doing to their fans. He got his earphones and started listening to his iPod instead of hearing the screams and squeals of the fans.

He got the album from his backpack, which also contains an already opened Pringles and some snacks (just in case he got hungry) along with his other necessities. He carefully removed the plastic covering of the unopened album and decided to go through it while waiting for the event to start. Instead of gawking at Cho Kyuhyun's handsome face on the album, he focused on the lyrics of the songs and tried memorizing him. Jongwoon had admitted a lot of times that Kyuhyun really got a golden voice but he never told anyone that whenever he feels sleepless, stressed or restless he would listen to Kyuhyun's playlist (which was really hidden and protected, for he was afraid Heechul or Ryeowook will find out he's a certified fanboy of Kyuhyun when in reality he just loves the idol's voice... Those two things are completely different... Right?). Though Jongwoon can't help noticing how the younger lacks emotion whenever he sings something. Leading him to wonder if Kyuhyun ever felt "love", which all his songs are all about.

Losing his self in his own thoughts, Jongwoon didn't notice that Kyuhyun was already in the stage, proudly grinning when he spotted the Hyung of his schoolmate. He only realized it when the intensity of the screams and squeals increased ten-folds. He almost jumped out of his chair when he removed his earphones. Luckily, he managed to keep still in his position and keep holding on the album, or else Ryeowook would have killed him with the help of Sungmin. He looked up the stage and made eye contact with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun waved at his direction but he assumed that it wasn't meant for him when the girl behind him started screaming that Cho Kyuhyun waved directly at him. After taking a glimpse of the girl behind him, afraid that the girl got insane or something, he looked at the stage again and caught Kyuhyun's gaze on him again (or he's just being a delusional again?). He bowed his head a little to make sure that Kyuhyun was really looking at him while the MC kept on talking about something he can't comprehend. To his assurance, Kyuhyun bowed a little and smiled to him. He inwardly cooed at the cuteness of the idol for the action directed towards him (but he started wondering if it's really for him for the girls in his area kept on claiming that Kyuhyun was directing it to them).

Instead of looking back at Kyuhyun, he decided to finish the song he was memorizing for he wanted to stop himself from being too delusional about the younger. He told Ryeowook that he's not excited and happy about this event so he tries to act it out so he can hold on his pride.

"Good day everyone! I'm Cho Kyuhyun and I'm really pleased that every one of you came to this fan meeting!" Kyuhyun said as the MC finally let the idol talk after talking too much. (Of course, everyone screamed and squealed... So Jongwoon started wondering if it's a requirement to do those things whenever they hear something Kyuhyun related)

Jongwoon didn't look up and tried focusing on the lyrics of the song.

"I heard you prepared a lot of things for your fans, can you give us a sneak peak of what will happen?"

"Well after I sign the albums... We will have a question and answer portion where I'll answer the fans questions. And to wrap it up I will be singing for everyone."

Everyone cheered at what Kyuhyun said and Jongwoon can clearly conclude that making noises is really required whenever something related to Kyuhyun is mentioned.

"Well let's start the signing now." the MC announced as Kyuhyun took a seat behind the large table.

The frontline started to stand and line up. Jongwoon was clueless of what to do that the staff asked him to follow the girl in front of him. He got his backpack and followed girl #12.

One by one the fans climbed up the stage for several minutes of talking with Kyuhyun while the idol smiled and answer limitedly as he signed the albums. Jongwoon noticed how everybody going on stage was giving Kyuhyun gifts so he asked girl #12, "Does everyone need to give gifts to him?"

"I-If you have s-something to give to him," girl#12 stuttered. As their turn came nearer and nearer, the girls all looked nervous and restless. Thinking about it, Jongwoon wondered why would they feel like that when they were about to face their idol. Aren't they supposed to look their best during those moments?

Remembering what girl#12 told him, he got his Pringles from the bag and held it with the album as the said girl made his way to Kyuhyun's table. Jongwoon watched as Kyuhyun and girl#12 briefly shook hands before the idol started talking for a bit, which he assumed to be a "How are you?" or "What's your name?". He noticed how Kyuhyun would glance to the line to check on something and Jongwoon asserted that he was checking if the line's too long to tire him out. The younger's attention was focused on the album he was signing. Girl#12 gave her gift to Kyuhyun and the idol smiled and thanked her politely before giving her the album he signed. The staff immediately assisted the girl down the stage and motioned Jongwoon to go the table.

Jongwoon was calmly walking towards the table before Kyuhyun looked up and watched as he gets closer to him. He ended up walking quite awkwardly for he knew that the idol was shamelessly staring at him. Kyuhyun stood up when he arrived at the table and shook his hand with a smile different from the one he showed the other fans.

"Hi!" Kyuhyun cheerfully greeted. "I'm very pleased that you came to my fan meeting."

Jongwoon got the urged to smack the album to Kyuhyun's head for the subtle boasting but he decided not to if he doesn't want everyone in the arena kill him for hurting their idol. "I actually came here for my brother can't make it."

Kyuhyun stopped shaking his hand when he said that but he didn't let go of Jongwoon's hand. "Really?" he amusedly asked and the older nodded in return. The idol chuckled and sat down as he finally let go of Jongwoon's hand that's starting to sweat.

Jongwoon gave him the album just like what the other people who came first did but that didn't pried Kyuhyun's gaze on him. "Um... Aren't you supposed to sign on it or something?" he asked.

"Ah." Kyuhyun's face light up as he chuckled. "That's true. So have you taken fancy on my songs while your brother's listening to it?"

Jongwoon nodded as he leaned on the table for support. He wasn't expecting that his turn will be longer, considering that the other people finished for only a few minutes. "You're voice is really beautiful."

"Thank you!" Kyuhyun brightened up at the compliment as if it’s the first time someone told him how beautiful his voice is.

"But... You lack emotions." Jongwoon said straightforwardly, forgetting to hold back.

Kyuhyun chuckled. The staffs were coming to assist Jongwoon down but Kyuhyun halted them and continued conversing with the older. "How can you pinpoint my weakness?"

Jongwoon shrugged and smirked, "Maybe I'm just too good at analyzing your voice."

"... Or maybe, you're always listening to my songs." Kyuhyun winked as he teased the other.

Jongwoon coughed to hide the blush forming in his face. "Can't you hurry? Your fans are waiting. I don't want to get killed for this after I spent my day-off here."

"Don't worry you'll totally enjoy this day Jongwoon." Kyuhyun stated as he finally signed and wrote something on his album. Kyuhyun sweetly smiled as he gave the album to Jongwoon, who feels something strange on Kyuhyun's statement (but he just shrugged it off).

"Oh! By the way, you can have this." Jongwoon gave the Pringles to Kyuhyun as he got his album. "It's already opened but you can't be too picky, right? I figured that you might get hungry while signing." He smiled at Kyuhyun before immediately leaving the table and going back to his seat. He didn't miss Kyuhyun's laughter after he got down the stage and the 'Thanks' that the younger mouthed to him from the table.

Before he got the opportunity to look at the signed album, his phone beeped and saw a lot of messages.

From: Wookie  
Hi Hyung! Are you enjoying yourself?  
The doctor already allowed me to go home, it seems like I'm fine now.  
HaHave fun ther

From: Jongwoon Hyung  
I'm gonna kill you Kim Ryeowook!  
Why didn't you attend this event instead?!

From: Lee Sungmin  
Hi Jongwoon Hyung!  
Wookie's already out of the hospital!  
And we're now at your home. Chilling out ^^  
Do you know that he can walk already? (Even though he's kinda limping)  
Well, have a blast Hyung!

From: Jongwoon Hyung  
Please tell my brother to hide from me before I can break his other foot.  
I got a feeling you two teamed up against me.

From: Heenim  
I heard that you're attending a fan meeting?  
I always knew you're a fanboy rabid dog!  
Ke ke ke ke ke

From: Rabid Dog  
... No comment...  
Ask Wookie why I end up attending this fan meeting for him

He sighed as he continued the rally of messages with Ryeowook, Sungmin and Heechul. He didn't notice that Kyuhyun's finished with signing the albums. He just heard the MC saying that they'll start the question and answer portion.

A clear big bowl with rolled papers was placed beside Kyuhyun's new seat and the MC asked him to pick up questions that he needs to answer with all his heart.

Kyuhyun picked up a paper and handed it to the MC. The emcee read the question allowed. "#53 asked: what's Kyuhyun's ideal type?"

The whole arena kept silent as they anticipated Kyuhyun's answer. "Someone who got a kind heart and who'll love me even if that person knows my weaknesses. Ah! That person must have a breathtaking smile."

Jongwoon chuckled as he saw every fans started to smile at Kyuhyun's direction. Because some of them smiled too forced that they looked like killers/maniacs.

Kyuhyun picked another paper and gave it to the MC. "#25 asked: Where will Kyuhyun meet his destined one?"

The idol swiveled on his chair in a childish way as he looked at the fans. "I think..." he looked at Jongwoon's direction and continued, "My destined one is here."

Cue: squeal. Jongwoon shook his head and wondered if he'll get a migraine after this. He's also trying to shake off the feeling that Kyuhyun was looking at him when he said that.

"Okay last one!" the MC motioned Kyuhyun to pick up the last paper.

After giving the paper to the MC, Kyuhyun got the Pringles Jongwoon gave and got some pieces to munch on.

"Well we got a very interesting question here." The MC chuckled, "#13 asked: Do you like turtles?"

It didn't take a minute for girl#12 and girl#14 to look at Jongwoon. And by the way the hair behind his neck was standing; he can conclude that almost everyone must be looking at him right now because Kyuhyun and the MC were also doing that.

"Oh... It's the question from our fanboy," said the emcee. "Could you please focus the camera to him for a moment for everyone to see?"

Jongwoon awkwardly smiled when a camera was almost shoved in his face, clearly showing his face to the whole arena through the provided large screen.

Kyuhyun was caught chuckling when the camera was focused on them again. "So Kyuhyun, do you like turtles?"

"I love them! I think turtles are really adorable creatures." he grinned at Jongwoon again. The older needed to hold his chest to make sure his heart didn't jump out because of Kyuhyun's cuteness. The whole arena was once again swooning at how cute he was.

"I guess it's now time to hear Kyuhyun's angelic voice," the MC said as the staff started removing the tables and chairs on stage. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" every fan shouted, even Jongwoon nodded a bit for he's looking forward hearing Kyuhyun sing live.

Kyuhyun smiled at the audience before the music started and he started singing. Jongwoon closed his eyes to focus on the idol's voice. He would appreciate if the fans would quite down and stop chanting Kyuhyun's voice but he figured that's the way they show their affection to their idol so they let it be. Strangely, the way Kyuhyun sang the song was different. He finally sang with emotions and Jongwoon wonders what the reason could be. Has Kyuhyun finally felt "love"? Whatever the reason was, Jongwoon clapped and applauded when Kyuhyun finished singing.

On the second song, Kyuhyun got down the stage and sang to the fans. Jongwoon's eyes were still closed so he wasn't aware of what's happening. The only thing he immediately noticed was the intensity of squealing increased. Suddenly, Kyuhyun stopped in front of him and poked him on the sides, causing him to jerk up of his sit (for he's very ticklish). Jongwoon glared at Kyuhyun accusingly and the idol laughed a little while he sang. He nodded a little to him before we went walked farther to the fans where she got someone who he kissed the back of her hand.

'Fanservice,' Jongwoon kinda rolled his eyes. 'Traitor.' He got his phone and saw a new message from Ryeowook.

From:Wookie  
Jongwoon Hyung!  
Let's hang out with a friend of ours after the fan meeting^^  
I and Min will wait for you outside~

He started packing his things up and he asked a dimpled man a way to the exit.

"Are you sure you're not going to finish it? You got a chance later to take a picture later with Kyuhyun."

"Yes, I'm already sated." Jongwoon politely answered. "I really don't need anymore since I'm just a substitute of my dongsaeng and I already got his signed album so everything's fine now."

The dimpled man let out a silent high pitched laugh before pointing to Jongwoon the way out and he started sneakily going out. "Thank you for coming. Kyuhyun really enjoyed it."

Jongwoon frowned at what he heard. Kyuhyun really enjoyed it? Wasn't it supposed to be 'Hope you enjoyed it'? He shrugged to himself before finally making his way to the exit, unaware of the pouting singing idol currently doing fanservice with another girl.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook called out as soon as he got outside. He was perfectly standing up still without the cast around his foot, only bandages were there.

Jongwoon jogged to Ryeowook and Sungmin. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"Well the doctor told me that I'm already fine!"

"You can walk already?" Jongwoon asked as he narrowed his eyes on Ryeowook's foot.

"N-No!" Ryeowook suddenly grabbed the surprised Sungmin for support. "I need Sungmin's help to assist me while I walk."

Jongwoon suspiciously looked at Sungmin. Ryeowook's 'friend' slowly nodded, "Yeah... I actually aided him a lot of help..."

Jongwoon kept quiet as he looked from Ryeowook and Sungmin.

"So how was the fan meeting Hyung?" Ryeowook asked.

"Fine. But there's a lot of screaming that almost got me a migraine."

"Did Kyuhyun talked to you?" Sungmin inquired.

Jongwoon shrugged with a smug face, causing the best friends to force him answer. "Can the two of you please stop? I already got your signed album so we don't have anything to talk about this." He got the album from his bag and handed it to Ryeowook. "Let me get my bicycle first." with that, he left and got the bicycle from where he parked it. When he returned, he saw Ryeowook and Sungmin giggling like fangirls.

When Sungmin saw him, he shouted, "Look Hyung!"

"It's for you not mine!" Ryeowook happily said as he handed the album to Jongwoon.

"What do you mean?" Jongwoon looked at the album and saw his name clearly written by Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon,

I'm very happy you went to the fan meeting!  
Let's meet some more?

Always,  
Kyuhyun

Ps. xxxx-xxxxxxx call me? ^^

‘Flirt!’ Jongwoon gaped at the dedication and looked at the two. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Kyaa! He's interested in you!" Ryeowook happily screamed.

"He also gave his number! I bet you're the only one who got this kind of dedication." Sungmin stated.

Jongwoon blushed. "Yah! You're supposed to be sad for it's my name that's written here not yours- wait a minute..." He stared at the album again. "I don't remember that I told him my name..."

The two gulped as they looked at each other. They needed to find an excuse for that.

'What are we going to say?' Sungmin whispered to Ryeowook. 'That Kyuhyun's a stalker of your brother or something?'

'Shh! We can't tell him that! We need to think of an excuse before...'

Before he can finish what he's saying, the people inside the arena started to go out.

Jongwoon looked for the source of the sudden noise and saw fans. He looked back at the two and said, "Aren't we supposed to hang-out?"

"Ah! That! Let's wait for our friend for a moment..."

"Friend? Who?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, a black van stopped in front of them and when the door opened they saw a grinning Kyuhyun. Jongwoon also saw the dimpled man seating on the driver's seat.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Jongwoon asked causing the other three, Ryeowook, Sungmin and the dimpled man, to laugh.

Kyuhyun's smile just got wider, "Well I'm here to hang out with you. And the bunny couple."

"Pardon, we're the giraffe couple," defended Ryeowook before going in the van with Sungmin.

"I prefer bunny couple," Sungmin replied when they're finally seated inside the van.

Jongwoon was left out with his bike and the album, his mind's processing everything quite slowly. He just blinked at Kyuhyun while the dimpled man got out of the van and introduced himself, "I'm Jungsu, the manager of Kyuhyun." Jungsu got his bicycle and securely placed it on the back of the car with ropes while Jongwoon kept on gaping at Kyuhyun.

"You're coming with us right?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Better hurry before the fans can catch us," Jungsu said as he made his way to the driver's seat.

"B-But..."

"Come on already!" Kyuhyun offered his hand to Jongwoon who accepted it when some of the fans started to get suspicious that it looked like Kyuhyun's van (which it definitely is).

Jongwoon glared at the two sitting at the back before he sat beside Kyuhyun. He noticed that Kyuhyun hasn't let go off his hands just like what he did earlier on the fan meeting. He slightly blushed and decided to look at the tinted window instead of the idol beside him.

"How come you left early? You didn't finish the fan meeting." Kyuhyun whined. “I didn’t get a chance to take a picture with you.”

'Because you started flirting with everybody,' Jongwoon thought before answering, "Because Wookie and Sungmin were already waiting for me outside. I thought we'll be hanging out with their friend..."

Kyuhyun glared at the giggling couple at the back. "Well I'm their friend. We're schoolmates."

Finally, Jongwoon glued everything together. He smirked as he looked at Kyuhyun. "Then, I guess all of this is a trap." He asserted while showing Kyuhyun their holding hands.

Kyuhyun shrugged and smirked. "And you're already trapped on it. You can't escape." He tightened his grip on Jongwoon's hand.

"Well I also figured that you're already in love with me." Jongwoon teased.

"Slowly falling in love, unlike how you instantaneously started falling for me too," Kyuhyun teased back.

Jongwoon and Kyuhyun smiled at each other. Both face flushing red, both heart beating fast, and both finding reasons to fall in love with each other.

"Well, let the love begin!" Ryeowook said as he rested his head on Sungmin's shoulder. “We did a great job.”

"Who would know that a fan meeting was all that needed?"


	6. Fan Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KyuSung  
> Genre: Romance, Humor, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: drabbles  
> Summary: in a world where Kyuhyun/Yesung is spazzing over their idol ^^  
> Note: just 3 drabbles

Title: Fan Drabbles  
Pairing: KyuSung  
Genre: Romance, Humor, AU  
Rating: G  
Length: drabbles  
Summary: in a world where Kyuhyun/Yesung is spazzing over their idol ^^  
Note: just 3 drabbles  
Dedicated to: Nana [**turtleclouds**](http://turtleclouds.livejournal.com/) and Arvy [**phoenix_soar**](http://phoenix-soar.livejournal.com/)! Thank you for writing awesome KyuSung fics and being my friends^^ love you guys a lot~  
  
A.  
  
Jongwoon groaned again for the nth time while he tried to keep his body in one piece and to not be separated from Ryeowook, his younger brother, while the two of them were surrounded by the million fans trying to get closer to the incoming bus of their idol, Super Junior.  
  
Well to make things clear they were in the middle of enthusiastic and crazy fans, if you ask Jongwoon, waiting for their beloved Super Junior (again Yeah that’s the name of the idol group) to come and appear for a fan event later. And to make things clearer, Ryeowook was one of the avid fans of Super Junior, especially of his bias Lee Sungmin, the pink multi-talented pumpkin who was also the classmate of Ryeowook ever since nursery.  
  
“WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!” Jongwoon managed to shout, as they were literally taken by the flow of the fans nearer to the bus that stopped in front of the building, to Ryeowook amidst the cheers, yells, shouts and squeals of the fans, “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SPECIAL TREATMENT SINCE YOU KNOW SUNGMIN RIGHT?!”  
  
The fans who heard him stopped what they were doing at the moment, either shouting or spazzing, and looked at Jongwoon and Ryeowook. Jongwoon looked at the fans seeing that he has triggered something in them. Ryeowook glared at him so he tried to get out from the situation by saying, “Well... we saw them on TV right?”  
  
The other fans rolled their eyes and started shouting again as the door of the bus opened creating chaos.  
  
“Ryeowook!” Jongwoon can feel that he was being sandwiched by the fans that made it hard to breathe oxygen in and out. When he looked beside him Ryeowook was no longer there, “Ryeowook? Ryeowook?!”  
  
“Jongwoon Hyung!!! Help!!” Ryeowook shouted as he was taken with the flow by a large group of fans along with them to the other side as security came out to control the “diehard” fans, for Jongwoon again, and made way for Super Junior.  
  
“Ryeowook!” Jongwoon shouted as he made his way through the fans not caring if they were already cursing at him at being rude or something, what was important was for him to see and save Ryeowook.  
  
Cheers and screams become louder as Jongwoon was getting nearer to the direction where Ryeowook was taken too. When he made his way to the middle camera flashes was everywhere as the fans take pictures of their idols coming out of the bus and making their way to the entrance while the security tried to stop the unruliness of the fans trying that were trying to catch a glimpse of Super Junior.  
  
While all the commotion was happening Jongwoon stood there frozen, he didn’t know what the hell to do right now as the people behind him try to hold even their idols clothes. Getting much dizzier from all of the happenings he wasn’t able to keep his balance when the fans behind him accidentally pushed him and the guards beside him making him fall.  
  
He was expecting to hit the ground pretty hard and be stepped on by the fans but instead he found himself secured in someone’s arms. When he opened his eyes it widened from surprise because the one who caught him is one of the members of Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun, well Jongwoon knew the names of the members since Ryeowook practically forced him to memorize each members because most of the times the only things coming out of the younger’s mouth was all about Super Junior and how amazing, great, handsome and all-the-good-adjectives-that-ever-existed they are.  
  
Cho Kyuhyun was staring at him too with a shocked expression, so he guessed that the other must have caught him by reflex or something.  
  
Jongwoon couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that the other’s eyes were beautiful, much more beautiful in person than the ones in the large poster of Super Junior in Ryeowook’s room, as they stared at each other for what it seems like to be an eternity.  
  
“Thank you... Kyuhyun,” words slipped out of Jongwoon’s lips with him knowing it as the other smiled at him. Really why call him Kyuhyun? well he doesn’t know what to call him since Ryeowook told him that he got thousands of nicknames such as GameGyu, DancingGyu, SleepingGyu, EatingGyu and all-the-words-in-the-dictionary + Gyu.  
  
Realization struck Jongwoon that he was still in Kyuhyun’s arms when the other tightened his gripped on him, “Oh! Sorry!” he said as he stood up straight and bowed slightly to the other.  
  
“I don’t mind catching someone like you,” Kyuhyun whispered in his ear with a playful smile in his lips making shivers run up his spine.  
  
“Hyung?” Sungmin asked as he saw Jongwoon, “Where is Ryeowook?”  
  
“Oh! Ryeowook! He had been drifted by fans! He must be crushed or something...” Jongwoon looked through the mob of fans trying to find his younger brother.  
  
“Does anyone of you know where his brother is?” Kyuhyun asked the fans.  
  
“Please, we need to find him,” Sungmin added.  
  
The fans that had been silent the whole time started to create chaos again as they search for Ryeowook even if they do not have a clue what he looks like and the security helped in the process after knowing that they are friends of Sungmin until finally Ryeowook shouted, “I’m here Hyung!” making the mob of people look at his direction and created a way for him.  
  
Kyuhyun and Sungmin flashed a smile to the fans, “Thank you for your help everyone.”  
  
Jongwoon couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy as he saw Kyuhyun smiling to the fans but he decided to ignore it as Ryeowook ran to them looking like someone taken away by a tornado.  
  
Before the brothers can talk to each other, Sungmin started dragging them inside the building with Kyuhyun. As the four of them reached a safe place Sungmin turned to Ryeowook, “And what are you doing there Ryeowook?” he looked at Jongwoon, “You too Hyung!”  
  
“Hey! Ryeowook forced me to come here to this event of yours,” he crossed his arms, unaware of Kyuhyun watching him carefully and silently.  
  
“Uhm... Well I want to see you Sungmin... But I wanna experience what a real fan does just to catch a glimpse of you” Ryeowook said fidgeting and looking away, “And I didn’t expect that there will be a lot of fans going here.... and that we will be caught in the middle of it.”  
  
Sungmin sighed and shook his head, “Well that was all finished and done...” He got something from his pocket and gave it to Ryeowook, “Here are the tickets for fan meeting later.”  
  
“Oh thank you.”  
  
“Come and wait for us till we start the event,” Sungmin said as he held Ryeowook’s hand and started walking to their make-up room leaving Jongwoon and Kyuhyun behind.  
  
Jongwoon and Kyuhyun looked at each other and then the idol smiled at him without saying anything before starting to follow the two.  
  
“Don’t smile like that to me... You smiled like that at the fans earlier...” Jongwoon whispered as they continued to walk not noticing that Kyuhyun was lessening their space with each other, “I am not your fan...”  
  
“Oh really?” Kyuhyun asked shocking Jongwoon and making him freeze on the spot. Kyuhyun wrapped his arm around his shoulder, “I’m actually pretty confident that you’re a fan of mine when I caught you earlier...”  
  
"D-Do not assume things..." Jongwoon whispered as he continued walking after Sungmin and Ryeowook.  
  
"Then how about being friends instead of being my fan?" Kyuhyun smiled as he followed Jongwoon and held the others hands, "Scratch that, I am actually interested to become your lover."  
  
"E-Eh? But we just met each other!" Jongwoon looked at their intertwined hands thanks to Kyuhyun.  
  
"Then it must be love at first sight, well love at first catch is more appropriate for us," Kyuhyun grinned, "Ah I always knew that how I will meet my love will be so climactic just like in the movies."  
  
Jongwoon couldn't believe what was happening right now. Cho Kyuhyun was acting like that in front of him, "How can you say that? You don't even know my name!"  
  
"How can I not know Jongwoon?" Kyuhyun smirked not letting go of Jongwoon's hands even though it starts to sweat.  
  
'What is wrong with Kyuhyun really?' Jongwoon blushed, "Hmmp, you just heard Ryeowook say my name plus I'm 4 years older that you! Show me some respect!" he huffed.  
  
'How stubborn and cute?' Kyuhyun smiled, "Whatever you want Jongwoon Hyung."  
  
Jongwoon wondered what this young-spoiled-handsome-idol was thinking, "No matter what you are planning I'm not allowing myself to fall for it."  
  
"Kyuhyun! You get in here before you cause trouble!" Sungmin shouted from one of the rooms.  
  
"Too bad baby, you are already falling in my trap," Kyuhyun leaned in to whisper the next words. He smiled as he saw Jongwoon blush even more, he was really lucky meeting this really unusual and special person today. He promised to himself that he will keep Jongwoon's love all for him as he dragged the man to the dressing room.  
  
While in Jongwoon's mind what Kyuhyun said keep on repeating, he just hopes he will not lose all his sanity as what Kyuhyun said already started.  
  
 _"Let us start falling in love with other, shall we?"_  
  
  
~  
B.  
  
  
Kyuhyun almost squealed, when he opened his laptop and saw the new updates of fan pages and cafes of Yesung's photo from his performance yesterday, but he didn't since he was a self-proclaimed civilized fan of the said singer.  
  
 _*beep*_  
  
"Oh it’s finished already?!" he opened his 'DOWNLOAD' file and watched the video, 'Wah! Yesung is really great! Plus the video is HD...' he started burning the newly downloaded videos and fancams to a DVD, 'I should thank Jongwoon for choosing this modem....' he smiled as looked at the framed photo hanging on the wall, where he and Jongwoon, his special someone, were next to each other with smiles on their faces while holding each other’s hand and their diplomas.

  
Kyuhyun got the DVD and walked to his shelf containing all of Yesung's videos arranged in chronological order since his debut to this day. He looked at the almost-filled shelf, "Hmmmm.... Should I buy another shelf? I don't think Jongwoon will allow me to do that since he thinks it's really creepy...." after a few minutes Kyuhyun grinned, "I suppose that I'll just use my aegyo to him," he said aloud as he come back to his laptop to sign in in one of Yesung's fan forum where everyone was free to talk about Yesung. He looked at the clock, '8:30 looks like Jongwoon will be home soon,' he decided to converse and enlighten the other fans with Yesung facts that he mastered, some of the facts that only he knows....  
  
 _YesungismyHusband:  
asdfghjklasdfghjkl my husband looks so handsome yesterday! Gosh I really love you Yesung baby! Marry me!_  
  
Kyuhyun tried his best to remain calm and do not spam this fan for claiming Yesung..... After all he was a very civilized fan after all, so instead of replying he sent the other a message.  
  
 _Gaemkyu:  
I believe that your post is invalid, actually your username too. Please change it or delete it immediately before I report or block you. ^^  
BTW, Yesung is not your husband right?... how can you marry him if he is already your husband? Just telling.... >:)_  
  
After a few minutes the fan sent him a message.  
  
 _YesungismyHusband:  
Oh sorry smartie! But Yesung is already mine!  
Plus I know everything about my hubby since I am his number one fan :P  
You can never separate the two of us.  
The moment he meets me is the moment that he will propose to me on the spot.... If you want I'll invite you to our wedding._  
  
Kyuhyun smirked after reading that. He is going to crash that wannabe...  
  
 _Gaemkyu:  
I bet I know many things about Yesung that you don't know. :]  
For example... What is his favorite flavor?  
  
Yesungismyhusband:  
Duh! It's so simple... Chocolate! He always accepts chocolate from fans. He loves them very much  
  
Gaemgyu:  
Ha! Already wrong at the first one, aren't you?  
His favorite flavor is strawberry.  
FYI he rarely eats chocolates since he protects his vocal chords and he actually accepts chocolates since he gives them to the children in the orphanage...  
Next one, what are his favorite colors?  
  
YesungismyHusband:  
I don't believe what you are saying... -_-  
Favorite colors? So easy! Red, black and white!  
Ha! In your face!  
  
GaemGyu:  
I bet you googled them. :)  
But that doesn't matter.  
Follow up question: what color does Yesung thinks that compliments red the best?  
  
YesungismyHusband:  
What kind of question is this?  
  
GaemGyu:  
I'm waiting for an answer... >:D  
  
YesungismyHusband:  
Okay! I don't know! so what is the answer genius?  
  
GaemGyu:  
The answer is blue, he have always think that red looks prettiest when there is also blue and vice versa.  
Last question, what is the first song Yesung sang?  
  
YesungismyHusband:  
That is difficult... Is it "The More I Love?"  
  
GaemGyu:  
What you answered is his audition song^^  
The answer is "Three Bears"  
Believe me he really doesn't know the lyrics and he started singing random words but his art-like voice made up for it.  
  
Fangirl 143:  
Wow... You really know a lot about Yesung.  
*bows down to your greatness.*  
I changed my username already... Sorry for being a pain in the ass.  
Yesung is just so great! making me selfish...  
Can I add you as a friend here... So I can get more updates and facts about Yesung. :3  
  
GaemGyu:  
Nah no problem.  
It's nice meeting many fans of Yesung.  
He is always dedicating his songs for the fans so learn how to share.  
Be sure not to cause problem anymore^^  
Added you._  
  
After hearing the opening of the door Kyuhyun immediately stood up and welcomed the other, "Yesu- I mean Jongwoon you're home!" he shouted as he hugged the other.  
  
"Really Kyuhyun why are you so obsessed over me?" Yesung/Jongwoon smirked as he asked and hugged the younger boy back, "So what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not obsessed with you! I'm not even a Sasaeng fans," Kyuhyun pouted as he made his way back to his laptop, "I'm a civilized fan."  
  
Jongwoon followed him and saw his previous conversation in the laptop. He hummed, "Oh I see... A civilized fan fighting online with another fan of mine."  
  
He closed his laptop, "It's not my fault... She is the one who started it... I just showed her that she doesn't know everything about you."  
  
"While you do," Jongwoon smiled as he ruffled Kyuhyun's hair.  
  
"Of course I do! I have known you even since we are wearing diapers! I have known everything about you with all my heart!" Kyuhyun continued pouting, really if only the clouds know this personality of Yesung.  
  
Yesung kissed Kyuhyun's pouting lips, "Then I'm sure that you're aware that my all is in you," Jongwoon got Kyuhyun's hand and placed it over his chest, "My heart that only beats for you."  
  
"Hey! Why are you suddenly using lyrics from your songs?" Kyuhyun blushed.  
  
"Well that is fine since I sing all of songs dedicating them to you," Jongwoon said as he backhugged Kyuhyun.  
  
"...But you said you are dedicating it to your fans."  
  
"Well aren't you my number one and most civilized fan ever since I can remember?" Jongwoon turned Kyuhyun around to face him chuckling.  
  
"Yes I do," Kyuhyun blushed as he stared back straight to Jongwoon's eyes.  
  
"I love you Kyuhyun..." Jongwoon whispered to Kyuhyun's ear making his heart beat faster.  
  
No other idol or person can make Kyuhyun feel like this except Jongwoon, also known as Yesung, the art-like voice singer.  
  
"I love you too..." Kyuhyun whispered back while smiling, "especially if you help me post your new posters and if you allow me to keep my collection in your room," Kyuhyun grinned as he got his new posters, "Do not forget to sign them too! Oh! I'll order pizza!"  
  
"Kyu I know you are aware that I find it really creepy seeing my face posted in your walls and ceiling right?" Jongwoon looked at the poster Kyuhyun shoved to him and to his different posters neatly posted all over the room, "Why are you such a fanboy?" he asked before getting a marker.  
  
"Well I only fanboy over you," Kyuhyun shouted from the living room while trying to stop chuckling.  
  
"I know you do," Jongwoon smiled as he finished his sign and placed it properly to the wall, "Hey! I forgot to tell to be ready for next month! You are going with me for my Asia tour right?"  
  
Jongwoon looked back to the poster smiling at what he had written on it:  
  
 _To my beloved Kyuhyun,  
  
I know how much you spazz, fanboy and love me ever since and I want you to know I feel the same.  
Let us continue loving each other till the end of time^^  
Saranghaeyo forever!  
  
Only yours,  
Yesung/Kim Jongwoon_  
  
  
~  
  
C.  
  
  
Kyuhyun rang the doorbell again feeling his patience is slowly drifting away every passing minutes. He is currently in front of the house of Ryeowook, his classmate and partner for a project, waiting for the other to open the door so that they could finish their project as soon as possible so that he will have nothing to worry about before their school's band performance this week.  
  
He wasn't really fond of the band at first, thinking that they are just bunch of students that wanted to sing their hearts out rather than study, but after hearing the voice of Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, the vocalist of the band and #1 in academics among the Juniors, in the welcoming party of the freshmen everything changed. Kyuhyun would always find the time watching their every performance allowing him to hear the heavenly voice of Yesung.  
  
He decided to send a message to Ryeowook,  
  
 _To: Ryeowook  
Are you planning to make me wait here all day long?  
You are aware that I wanted to finish this project as fast as I want right?  
I'm seriously going to kill you if I didn't watch the band's performance because of this stupid project!  
I will totally not allow you and Sungmin lay a finger on each other for a month, even talking is not allowed.  
So open up the door will you?_  
  
After Kyuhyun sent the message, he pressed the doorbell again and turned his back to the door. After a minute or so the door finally opened. Kyuhyun pointed at his watch as he turned around and face the door, "Do you freaking know-..." he stared there frozen on the spot when he saw the person who opened the door. Instead of Ryeowook the one who opened the door is Yesung, the vocalist of the band who he would willingly go gay for.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Ryeowook went out with Sungmin to I don't know where but he told me to entertain you and do my best to keep you company," Yesung stepped aside, "Please come in Kyuhyun."  
  
'Ok... Do not panic Kyuhyun... Stay calm... Breath in.... Out....' Kyuhyun thought as he million of things are being processed in his mind such as; (1)Yesung is so much more handsome when he is this close, (2)the others voice is so great especially he is near, (3)the guy looks so hot even if he is just wearing casual clothes, well he is hot and handsome no matter what he is wearing, etc... Especially, Kim Jongwoon knows his freaking name! How can he remain calm?!  
  
"Um... Kyuhyun are you ok?" Yesung asked looking very worried for him.  
  
'Ok you can scream and fanboy later Kyuhyun, later!' He tried smiling, he really tried, to the other, "T-Thank you Y-Yesung Hyung...." he wanted to hit himself for stuttering like that and he hopes Yesung will not figure out that Kyuhyun is one of his 'diehard' fans.  
  
Yesung closed the door as he assisted Kyuhyun to the living room, "I'm really sorry if my dongsaeng is causing you so much trouble, he is not as innocent as what he looks like, he is an insolent really but with that kind of cute face he can easily trick everyone."  
  
"D-Dongsaeng?" Kyuhyun asked as he followed Yesung. Sure, he is very much aware of Ryeowook's insolence but he doesn't know about this.  
  
"Oh yes, I am Ryeowook's older brother, I think only a few person in school knows it."  
  
Ah... So they are brothers? Kim Ryeowook, you better say your last prayers because Cho Kyuhyun will totally kill you!  
  
 _Flashback  
  
"So Kyuhyun loves Yesung?" Ryeowook asked as he hugged Sungmin from the back.  
  
Kyuhyun coughed, 'Really what is wrong with me? Why am I hanging out with this two?' he straightened himself, "Well I'd rather say that I am his fan rather than I love him.  
  
Sungmin grinned, "I was pretty sure Kyuhyun is gawking at Yesung Hyung the other day," making the couple giggle.  
  
"Shut up you two."  
  
"How about a bet then? Within next week I bet that Kyuhyun will admit that he loves Yesung," Ryeowook's eyes are shining with mischievousness.  
  
"And what makes you think I will let myself join a bet like that?" Kyuhyun asked as he tried masking his excitement as he adjusted the bowtie of his uniform.  
  
"Because you can't resist it," Sungmin and Ryeowook smirked, please remind Kyuhyun who called this two innocent? "If we win you will make our projects by yourself."  
  
"And what if I win?"  
  
"I doubt you will," Ryeowook chuckled making Kyuhyun anticipate what will next week bring to him.  
  
End of Flashback_  
  
"So how about we start your project?" Yesung asked as he got Kyuhyun's notebook.  
  
"Us? Project?" great job Kyuhyun! making yourself look like a total fool in front of Yesung.  
  
"Let me help you finish it. It seems my brother will be taking all the time in the world before he gets back here and finish your project together," Yesung chuckled, strangely he found it like music in his ears.  
  
“I might be causing you trouble...”  
  
“Do not worry about a thing. I have finished all my projects and band rehearsals so everything is fine,” Yesung looked at him and smiled, “You really look cute Kyuhyun, well not that I don’t find you cute whenever you are watching our performances. You just really look so much cuter in personal.”  
  
Kyuhyun hoped that his heart will not jump of his chest at the moment as he squirmed in his seat. And then he remembered his bet with Ryeowook, ‘What if all of this is just a part of the bet?’ his happy heart suddenly started to break.  
  
Yesung must have noticed this and said to the other, “Do not worry, I’m not saying this things because of your bet with Ryeowook and Sungmin,” Kyuhyun looked up straight to the vocalist seeing sincerity on the other’s eyes, “They are actually begging for me to seduce you and make you fall in love with me so that they can win this thing,” he chuckled, “They even told me to go to the extent of having sex with you just to win.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Kyuhyun wanted to know if his intuition about Yesung’s action is correct.  
  
“Because I can’t do that, I can’t make my number one supporter fall in love with me because of the bet because in the end...”  
  
Kyuhyun gulped.  
  
“... I will hurt not just his feelings but also mine if we played that game,” sincere smile still in Yesung’s face.  
  
Can someone help Kyuhyun? Can someone stop Kyuhyun from deeply falling in love more with this man, Kim Jongwoon?  
  
“I would be a lot more happier if we do things right, so here I go,” Yesung coughed a little before offering his hand to Kyuhyun, “Hello there, I am Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, but I would prefer if you call me Jongwoon. I’m the vocalist of the band in our school.”  
  
Kyuhyun grinned, it seems like nothing can stop him from falling in love with this school idol. He took Yesung’s small hands and started shaking it, “Hello Jongwoon Hyung. I am Cho Kyuhyun a classmate of your insolent brother, Kim Ryeowook and his boyfriend, Lee Sungmin,” As the continued shaking each other’s hand Yesung couldn’t help but giggle, “And... actually I am an avid fan of yours. I never missed a single performance outside or inside the school.”  
  
“I know,” Yesung answered, “You might not know it but every single time I perform I am always looking for you.”  
  
So he isn’t hallucinating or imagining things when he saw Yesung looking at him, great now he is blushing even more than before.  
  
“So how about we start doing the project now?” Kyuhyun asked looking at Yesung’s hand that is still holding his.  
  
“That will be great!” Yesung smiled.  
  
Instead of making the project the two are able to know everything about each other, facts since the day they are born till today. And instead of Kyuhyun getting irritated for not finishing their project he is actually rather happy because he will have another reason to come back and hang out with Yesung. He must not forget to say thank you to Ryeowook and Sungmin later, after he hang those two upside down, maybe Yesung can help.  
  
FUNBIASED FACTS  
• Jongwoon aka Yesung is a third year student while Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Sungmin are freshmen.  
• While Yesung is the first in academics among the juniors, Kyuhyun is the first one among the freshmen.  
• Ryeowook and Sungmin just celebrated their 7th year anniversary last month.  
• Sungmin is the guitarist of the band.  
• The drummer of the group is Donghae while the bassist is Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk, both sophomores. rumored Proven to be a couple when Eunhyuk kissed Donghae during a performance.  
• Yesung doesn’t really like singing for the crowd but when he saw Kyuhyun, he volunteered to be the vocalist of the newly established band of their school.  
• After a few months, Kyuhyun joined the band as their manager, sometimes he plays the harmonica or the clarinet, wanting to always keep an eye on Yesung since his boyfriend seems to receive more love letters than the usual.  
• When the senior pianist Leeteuk graduated Ryeowook took over his place.  
• They have held a lot of concerts inside and outside their school even gathering attention from the local tv.  
• When Yesung graduated, their band became community-based instead of school-based, they still continued rocking their hearts out with their songs that Ryeowook, Eunhyuk and Donghae composed.  
• When Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Sungmin all graduated, their band was given a lot of offers, but in the end they choose Kim Heechul and Han Geng’s company.  
• Ryeowook and Sungmin were the first one to get married.  
• Donghae decided to propose to Eunhyuk and married each other the following year.  
• Kyuhyun and Yesung were the last to get married, “Save the best for last” Kyuhyun said.  
• They continued spreading their music not all over Korea nor Asia nor the World nor the universe but all over the galaxy!  
• And of course this is all the writer’s randomness and attempt to make the drabble longer XD  
  
  



	7. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Carpe Diem  
> Pairing: KyuSung  
> Genre: Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: drabble  
> Prompt: Carpe Diem  
> Summary: a drabble on how Kyuhyun managed to ask Yesung to a date.  
> Note: 2 Drabbles from the same AU

**_"Seize the Day, putting as little trust as possible in the future"_**  
  
  
" _Carpe diem!_ " Kyuhyun insisted.  
  
"Carp-what? You mean fish?" Yesung amusingly looked up from the paper he was finishing. Beside him were two more papers that were due next week but he's rather finishing them now than fool around and be sluggish.  
  
"No Hyung. Carpe diem!" Kyuhyun repeated, "Carpe diem!"  
  
"What does those western or Greek or whatever language means?" Yesung got back to working on the paper while still talking to Kyuhyun. Good thing he knew how to multi-task. It's not very easy doing a very complicated work and handling a stubborn Kyuhyun at the same time.  
  
"Hyung it's Latin! Horace used it! Carpe diem means _seize the day_!" Kyuhyun explained. He finally sat at the cozy chair in front of Yesung's work table after standing for 30 minutes, waiting for his answer.  
  
"And why would we seize the day? It's not like it will be going anywhere," Yesung finished another paper and neatly placed it on the stack of papers on his left. He looked at his watch, "7:30 PM it seems like I will work overtime," he mumbled before getting another paper that needed work.  
  
"What?! Overtime? Come on Hyung. Put that away already and let's eat dinner together then watch movie! I'm hungry!" Kyuhyun whined and pouted. He was trying to use his cuteness on his Hyung (and he knew Yesung perceives him as a natural cutie).  
  
"You should go home and eat now Kyuhyun. You just finished your presentation so you would need to rest, ok?" for Kyuhyun's unfortunate, Yesung didn't look up from the paper he was working on.  
  
"I want you," Kyuhyun crossed his arms and sulked deeper on the chair.  
  
"Go with Sungmin or Donghae," Yesung suggested.  
  
"I don't want too! I want you! Why would I bring those two to a date?"  
  
"A d-date?" Yesung finally looked up with a surprised expression. A blush starting to crept on his squishy (according to Kyuhyun) cheeks.  
  
"You weren't paying attention to me earlier Hyung? You didn't hear it when I asked you for a movie date?"  
  
Yesung shook his head.  
  
"I feel rejected, dejected and so hopeless..."  
  
"I thought you just want to hang-out together..." Yesung shyly clarified.  
  
"I want to go on a date with Yesung Hyung!" Kyuhyun stubbornly replied as he got Yesung's pen.  
  
"I need to finish these papers first," Yesung struggled to get the pen back considering that Kyuhyun was longer than him, "If you want we can go tomorrow."  
  
"Hyung just like what I said earlier Carpe Diem!" Kyuhyun stood up and ran away from Yesung with the pen in his hand.  
  
"Kyuhyun just like what I said earlier. Why do we need to seize the day?" Yesung ran behind Kyuhyun. The other employees already went home thus leaving only the two of them together.  
  
Kyuhyun started to slow down and turned to face the chasing Yesung, "What if tomorrow never comes?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if the world ends tonight? What if I die before tomorrow comes? What if the sun never rises again to indicate it's already another new day? What if another person comes and snatches you away? Then we would not have any chance to date. I might lose the chance, to make you fall in love with me and to show you how much I love you," Kyuhyun seriously stated as he got nearer Yesung and held his hand, "The future ahead of us is uncertain. No one knows what might happen tomorrow-"  
  
Yesung interrupted Kyuhyun's monologue by placing a kiss on his cheeks, "Ok. I get it now. Your imaginations pretty wild, thinking about such thoughts."  
  
"What can I do? There are so many things that can happen so I'm taking a huge leap for me to get closer by having a date," Kyuhyun blushed this time, "And I don't know if you will love me in return."  
  
"Silly Kyuhyun," Yesung smiled, "Ok, let's go on a date."  
  
"Yes!" Kyuhyun cheered as he grinned.  
  
"But... You need to help me finish those papers first. We can't leave if we don't finish them," Yesung got the pen from Kyuhyun and walked to his table.  
  
"Hyung! The movie theaters will be closed the time we finish them!" Kyuhyun objected, "And we will be eating too!"  
  
Yesung smiled again, "Then how about eating dinner and watching the movie in my apartment?" he suggested before winking at Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun blinked at Yesung, who started finishing his work with a smile at his face, before groaning and getting the only paper left. He sat again on the seat in front of Yesung and got the pen from his pocket. He sighed, "The things I do for love."  
  
  
Extra  
  
"Yesung why do we need to leave 3 AM in the morning?" Kyuhyun yawned as he placed at the back seat of the car his baggage along with Yesung's. He comfortably settled beside the driver's seat where Yesung was already sitting. Doing a final check-up, Yesung looked at all their stuff and baggage to check if they didn't forget to bring anything.  
  
"Do you think we got everything ready?" Yesung asked the younger.  
  
"How can we forget and miss anything Hyung? You have been arranging and readying everything after we got home from work. You didn't ate with me and you kept ignoring me," Kyuhyun sarcastically reminded, "I almost thought that you might forget bringing me along because you were too busy preparing everything for our "TRIP"."  
  
Yesung sighed, why did he forget his lover was a whore when it comes to his attention and affection? "Ok Kyu, I'm very sorry for ignoring you my baby," Yesung said before placing a quick kiss on Kyuhyun's huffed cheeks and caressing it, "I just want everything to be perfect for our trip and I don’t wanna waste any precious time."  
  
Kyuhyun happily sighed as he held Yesung's hand that caressed his cheeks, "I guess I was just felt sad since you didn't pay me any attention when you were packing earlier. Why do you even want this to be perfect?"  
  
"Well it's not very usual that our company would allow the most intelligent," Yesung pointed at Kyuhyun, "and the most hardworking," he pointed his finger to himself, "employees to have a week of vacation at the same time."  
  
"Hey! I'm not just intelligent! I worked hard too!" Kyuhyun defended.  
  
"Yeah, you worked extra hard so I would say 'yes' for a date," Yesung remembered how Kyuhyun boldly invited him for a movie date. It was the reason why the two of them were living in the same apartment, sleeping on the same bed, eating the same meal (not really since Kyuhyun was really picky) etc. Right now, they will be going on a trip Yesung has planned for a long time. He smiled at the younger, " _Carpe diem_."  
  
"We will be seizing the day?" Kyuhyun looked surprised and happy at the same time. Yesung hasn't forgotten the catch phrase he used when he somewhat professed his feelings for the older.  
  
Yesung nodded, “Do you know it also means pluck the day?"  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head.  
  
"Let us make the best out of these days shall we?" Yesung smiled, “These moments will never return.”  
  
"No need to," Kyuhyun smiled, "Every moments with you are always the best," Kyuhyun held his face and kissed him passionately, "Let's go now?"  
  
Fin


	8. Darkness of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Darkness of the Night  
> Pairing: KyuSung  
> Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Humor, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot (two parts)  
> Summary: Yesung, a photographer, finds himself hating phantom thief Marcus while falling for art specialist Kyuhyun at the same time. Wait. Why does Marcus and Kyuhyun look like each other?

_February xx, xxxx_  
  
Yesung smiled as he changed the film of the camera. He is thankful that he bought an extra roll of film. Just the other day, he has finally found a job which suited one of his passions, taking photographs using his handy camera. Luckily, he was hired in a publication company managed by Shindong, a funny fat man, due to the lack of skilled photographers. He was immediately given his first assignment and a pass, which was some sort of ID, that allows you to go inside places.  
  
He held his necklace in his hands and thanked his ancestors for guiding him. His grandmother gave him that family heirloom saying that it got special powers that can protect him. Though, Yesung still haven't proved it. Nothing dangerous happened to him before, except the minor trips and accidents caused by his clumsiness.  
  
Back to the current situation, Yesung shot pictures of a miniature statue that recently arrived at the museum. Shindong told him that it will be featured in the next magazine and the newspaper because it seemed someone will try stealing the artifact. This person has sent a notice to the police that exactly 8PM he will steal the statue.  
  
Letting his camera hang on his neck, he checked his wrist watch, "7:55 PM..." the guard strictly told him to finish taking photos by 7PM but...  
  
~  
  
A winged man gracefully flew in the night air, taking a glimpse of the clock tower, "Hmm. 7:55. I'm not yet late," he smirked as he flew faster.  
  
Sadly, the police didn't take his notice seriously and thought it was just some kind of prank being played on them.  
  
 _Whatever, that makes the work easier for me_ , he thought, _but it would be very disappointing since this is my first time using your body, right Kyuhyun?_  
  
 _Shut up and just do your job!_ Someone inside his thought replied.  
  
 _Oh? You can already talk to me? Kyuhyun's very exceptional,_ he laughed, _and your ancestors took like a month to talk to me in my thoughts while I occupy their bodies._  
  
 _Please just do your job Marcus and prove to me that you were the legendary phantom thief possessing our family lineage for years,_ Kyuhyun bitterly replied. He was kept deep inside his body but he's not the one controlling it.  
  
“I will.” Marcus smirked as he let his charcoal colored wings take him faster to his destination: The Art Museum.  
  
~  
  
The lights suddenly turned off, _'Is that the way the guard is telling me to go away now?'_ Relying solely on the light given by the full moon, he looked around, "Hello? Anybody here?"  
  
Nothing. Suddenly, something flew pass the window.  
  
"Who's there?" Yesung cautiously asked as he clutched at his camera. He saw some shadow past through from outside which was definitely much bigger than normal birds, wait... Can it be that an ostrich can fly now? Yesung dismissed his silly thought when he saw the shadow pass through again. Given the second chance to concentrate and see the shadow again he took a photo of it. Even though he still haven't looked at the photo, which he needed to develop first, he concluded, first it was not a bird, second it's not an ostrich, and finally the shadow was very human-like. He gulped, the thief thing was just a prank right?  
  
 **Bam!**  
  
One of the windows suddenly opened as gusts of winds entered, managing to break some display glasses. Yesung needed to turn around and to clutch his beloved camera as he both protect it and the statue, for which Yesung didn't know why but something seemed to tell him to do it, so he used his body to protect it. He was luckily wearing a thick coat that managed to deflect a lot of glass shards. He didn't care if it can hurt him as long as there was no damage done to the things he was protecting. He can imagine Heechul, his close friend, shouting and scolding at him for his carelessness and supposed to be bad luck (and a lot more preaching when the older learned that he used the coat that Heechul gave him as a shield).  
  
"Wow, such stupidity."  
  
Yesung turned and watched in awe as a man with coal-black wings descended gracefully in front of him. Was it the thing that flew earlier?  
  
"E-Excuse me?" Yesung stared as the other folded his black wings, it disappeared like magic at the other man's back. He then focused his attention on the other's face, memorizing the contours of his handsome face. He couldn't help but notice how the other's red hair glowed under the full moon. Finally, he stared at those piercing red eyes.  
  
"You were hurting yourself protecting that statue? Can't you see I casted a barrier around it?" the other smirked.  
  
"I d-didn't?" Yesung looked back at the artifact to see that there was a strange light encircling it, "Y-You... You will steal this?"  
  
"Yes I will cutie," the other inched closer to Yesung, "I even sent a notice to the police but they didn't seem to take things seriously," he laughed, "The police force this days have become so ignorant and carefree. Back then, thousands of knights will be guarding even a little piece of gem."  
  
Yesung backed away as the man continued to stride forward. He groaned in frustration when he felt the wall against his back, he was cornered by the other. "W-Who are you? And why do you have w-wings?" he tried to act brave but the stutter gave him away.  
  
"Oh? They didn't broadcast that my name was Marcus?" the suspicious man, who claimed to be named Marcus, trapped Yesung not only with his arms on either sides of his face but also with the charcoal-black wings, which he grew from his back again. His face was leaning forward closer to Yesung.  
  
"What are you d-doing!?" Yesung's voice was scandalized as the other's face kept on moving nearer his.  
  
"I am going to kiss you," Marcus smirked, "The little angel inside my body wants to do it." he chuckled.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" Yesung blushed as he tried pushing the man with all his strength but Marcus was unmovable. "Little angel?"  
  
"Aw... You're blushing too?" he pretended to coo.  
  
"T-Too? Who else is blushing?" Yesung asked as he analyzed Marcus' too-close face, which was certainly not blushing at all.  
  
"Nothing," he smirked again before placing his lips on Yesung's.  
  
Yesung closed his eyes, felt heat course through his whole body from the other's lips. Their lips were just pasted together, not moving at all. He forced himself to slightly open his eyes again. Instead of seeing red eyes he saw dark brown eyes staring at his. He closed his eyes again, feeling his heart beat accelerate. Why did the stranger's kiss give him this feeling? Stranger? Wasn't the one kissing him Marcus?  
  
Yesung clutched at the other's shirt before harshly trying to push him again. This time he succeeded. Marcus looked surprised for a second before smirking again.  
  
"I wonder why it didn't work," he said in a sing-song manner before getting the statue and sprinting to the open window, facing Yesung.  
  
Yesung automatically grabbed his camera and snapped a picture.  
  
"That was fun. I'll be anticipating for that beautiful picture," Marcus taunted before letting himself fall backward.  
  
"Hey!" Yesung shouted as he ran to the window and looked down, just in time to see a free-falling Marcus spread his wings and flew up to be in the same level as him.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Marcus chuckled, "See you next time cutie," he winked and saluted before flying away.  
  
"Next time?" Yesung asked to himself before taking a picture of Marcus one more time. "I hate you already," he snarled before leaving the museum.  
  
~  
  
Marcus carefully landed on an empty alley. "That was fun," he chuckled, "It was my first time kissing a guy!" his wings magically disappeared as he closed his eyes. Slowly, the color of his hair turned honey brown and when he opened his eyes, its color turned from red to dark brown.  
  
"What do you mean your first time kissing a guy?! You changed back to me when you kissed him!"  
  
 _Calm down Kyuhyun_ , Marcus laughed in his mind, _I just felt that you are very much attracted to that man so I switched back to you before our lips met._  
  
"S-Shut up!" he stuttered as he started blushing. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't since he was totally attracted to the guy with the camera in the museum. He looked so beautiful even though he was a guy. From his smooth black hair that nicely frames his face to his sharp expressive eyes, everything's perfection. When the other talked, he can't help but notice how art-like his voice was, it was very husky that it made goose bumps erupt on his skin. But, how can Marcus knew how he felt when he didn't tell him anything?  
  
 _Are you really stupid?_ Kyuhyun can almost see Marcus smirking at him at his thoughts, _I'm occupying your body so I can feel it._  
  
 _B-But I didn't want to kiss him_ , Kyuhyun replied, _I was only admiring his good looks..._  
  
 _You didn't want to kiss him, you need it,_ Marcus teased.  
  
Kyuhyun blushed harder, _If only I know how to hurt you when you are inside of me! I'll definitely do it!_  
  
 _Aw, don't do that dear Kyuhyun, you'll end up hurting yourself,_ Marcus said. He dramatically paused before adding, _Remember, I am you as long as I remain in your body._  
  
 _How long will you remain in my body?_ Kyuhyun asked. Ever since he was a child, he was trained physically and mentally for he was the next in line to be the host of Marcus. Marcus had been using the bodies of male Cho's for so many generations. Kyuhyun would have called it a curse if it didn't help in saving mankind from different disasters and mischief. Even though Marcus was perceived as a thief, he only steals things that got black magic or bad aura. He needed to steal things for the people wouldn't kindly give it to him. In addition, having red hair and eyes with matching black wings didn't help in creating a good image.  
  
 _Ow. You already want me to leave you?_ Marcus exaggerated a sigh, _How I wish Ahra was a boy so I would be having a kinder host. Don't worry too much, the answer will come someday. And one more thing, about the kiss... that guy was supposed to fall asleep and forget everything but..._  
  
 _But?_ Kyuhyun gulped.  
  
 _There was something that seemed to protect him_ , Marcus stated seriously before teasing again, _doing that is a very great job so kudos to your crush!_  
  
 _What do you mean crush?! Let's just go home so you can extract the bad aura of this statue Ok?!_ Kyuhyun hid the statue inside his coat as he started walking in the crowded sidewalk. He pretended that he wasn't hearing the constant teasing of Marcus and hoped that he will meet that guy again next time as himself and not Marcus.  
  
~  
  
"What?! You we're inside the museum yesterday?!" Heechul shouted on top of his lungs before Yesung managed to silence the other by putting one of his hands over the mouth. Good thing that there was no customer inside Heechul's cafe.  
  
"Shhhh! I told you to keep quite! It was for my work."  
  
"How can I keep quiet knowing what you have gone through?! What if you are just a ghost or something?!"  
  
"I'm very much alive if that isn't obvious. I still haven't told the important part of the story. I was totally alone in the museum, even the guards left me. And then someone came!" Yesung urged Heechul to ask him what happened next.  
  
"And who is that someone?" Heechul rolled his eyes.  
  
"That winged thief named Marcus!"  
  
"What?! Are you sure you are still not out of your mind? Have you eaten?"  
  
"It's true! I even managed to see him up and close! We even talked inside the museum. I even..." Yesung blushed when he remembered the kiss he shared with the stranger, FYI stranger! Not Marcus!  
  
"You wha-?" Heechul looked at Yesung's face before clapping his hands loudly, "You kissed a stranger?!"  
  
"H-How did you know?! I didn't even tell you!"  
  
"EH?! I WAS RIGHT?! YOU KISSED A STRANGER?!" Heechul shouted again, "ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIZXCBNM!"  
  
Yesung silenced him again, "What's so s-surprising about that? Our lips just touched each other. It's only a peck."  
  
Heechul removed Yesung's small hands clasping his mouth, "It's your freaking first kiss! Seriously!"  
  
"No need to remind me that," Yesung blushed again.  
  
"It is either it really happened or you are being delusional again. So is he handsome?" Heechul smirked.  
  
"Chul do not forget I'm here," Hangeng emerged from the kitchen and went to the door, "I have been wondering why there is still no customer and seems like you forgot to turn the sign." He turned the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.  
  
"It was definitely Yesung's fault," he pointed an accusing finger to Yesung.  
  
"Hey! I'm innocent. It's your cafe not mine."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Disturbing the two of you? Well this cafe is near my apartment so..."  
  
Hangeng shook his head, "That kind of disturbance will not bring money. I thought you got a new work?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm a photographer for a famous publication company," Yesung proudly presented today's newspaper, "See I'm the one who took the headline's picture!"  
  
"Hey! How come you didn't show me this?" Heechul snatched the newspaper from Yesung. "Wow, your names really here AND! The man really got wings! He looks so handsome! "  
  
"How can you find a thief handsome? I'm better-looking than him!" Hangeng defended.  
  
"Aww don't worry Hannie, you're always the most handsome man for me," Heechul grinned.  
  
"While you're the most beautiful," Hangeng said before kissing Heechul's cheek.  
  
"Eww..." Yesung pretended to be disgusted by his friends’ PDA.  
  
"What ‘Eww’?" Heechul hit him with his hands. Even though he looked so feminine he's very strong.  
  
Hangeng laughed before going back to the kitchen, "Work harder okay? How about you help in the cafe?"  
  
"Yes sir," Yesung saluted to Hangeng, who entered the kitchen again, and then whispered to Heechul, "Do I get a paycheck for it? Hangeng is really serious when it comes to business and money."  
  
"Free coffee maybe. Oh, I just love the man," Heechul whispered back.  
  
"Can you at least include some muffins?" Yesung asked as the door of the cafe opened with the ringing of the chimes.  
  
"Welcome," Heechul automatically greeted as he pushed Yesung out of the cashier.  
  
Yesung took in how the customer was wearing a beige coat over the white shirt and matching black slacks with matching sunglasses and hat, barely hiding the brown locks of hair. Is it too hot or cold? He's not sure anymore, judging on the outfit of the other.  
  
He noticed how the other took in the surrounding of the cafe before shamelessly staring and gaping at Yesung, as if he knows or recognizes the man, making him blush, even without seeing the other's eyes hidden with the eyepiece he can imagine it to be piercing. Thinking that the other must be staring at him because he is staring too he looked away and saw Heechul smirking.  
  
As the man finally reached the counter it became more obvious that he is staring at the now blushing Yesung, who tried to shrug it off and pretend he was not affected by the other's action.  
  
"So, Sir what do you want?" Heechul politely asked before adding, "Well except my friend over there."  
  
"Oh I can't have him?" The man let out a laugh while Yesung glared and silently said how stupid Heechul was. He pried his eyes from Yesung to look at the list of coffee, "Can I ask what your specialty is?"  
  
Yesung's can feel every strand of hair in his neck stood up as he heard the other's voice, which sounds very familiar.  
  
"Well everything is our specialty," Heechul got a smug face, "But our best seller would be our house blend."  
  
"Hmm. I would have that and this," he pointed at the display cabinet pointing at a slice of strawberry shortcake. He handed Heechul cash.  
  
"Here's your change. Please have a seat and wait for a while," Heechul smirked, "Are you sure you don't want my friend?"  
  
"What am I a food or prostitute?" Yesung‘s deep thoughts about the familiarity of the stranger’s voice, was cut off as he almost smacked the evading Heechul.  
  
The other just nervously laughed before walking to one of the tables in the shop.  
  
"He really likes you," Heechul snickered as he tells Hangeng the order. Instead of minding his supposed to be friend, Yesung looked at the man who's now reading the newspaper provided by the store. The man seemed to sense Yesung's gaze since he looked up from paper and shyly smiled at him.  
  
Realization struck Yesung. He finally remembered who the other resembled. Abruptly standing and running to the table of the man, Yesung pointed an accusing finger to him, "Y-You. A-Are you Marcus?"  
  
The other froze as Heechul rushed to the table, "Yesung! What are you doing?!"  
  
While looking at the front page of the newspaper, Yesung removed the other's sunglasses, "But they look like each-" he wasn't able to continue what he is saying as he found himself drowning in the big dark brown orbs of the other.  
  
Okay. That is surely different from Marcus piercing fiery red eyes of Marcus. Maybe his hair-  
  
Yesung's thoughts were halted when the accused customer timidly removed his hat, fully showing the brown locks of hair, as if the other can read his mind. Although they looked as soft and nice just like Marcus, its brown color was totally different from red.  
  
"I fully know that the two of us are both AB's but your weirdness and craziness will soon definitely cross the borderline," Heechul said to Yesung.  
  
Finally able to stop vulgarly staring at the fidgeting customer, who he just accused to be the phantom thief Marcus, Yesung looked back and front from the newspaper, where a large picture of Marcus was printed, and the other, "But they really looked like each other! And their voices are the same!" desperation present in his voice as he urged his friend to look at the newspaper.  
  
"For the voice, my luck is not near yours so I still haven't heard his voice. Well... I can see the resemblance," Heechul said as he scrutinized the customer.  
  
Yesung felt excitement bubbling in his body as Heechul analyzed the matter at hand, knowing that Heechul's eyes were really sharp and capable for figuring out things.  
  
Before Heechul can give his confirmation, the customer finally spoke, "I'm actually new to this city," he shyly rubbed the back of his head, "I just arrived yesterday."  
  
'Really?!' expression was clearly written all over Yesung's face.  
  
"I'm actually a traveler who goes around the world," the man handed them a business card, "I'm also an art specialist."  
  
"Kyuhyun Cho?" Heechul read aloud while Yesung read the name all over again in his mind, "Wow that's nice. You have come to the right place since this city sure loves art."  
  
"Thank you, this city's architecture is really pretty. Everything's a work of art."  
  
"Even the people here are work of arts right?" Heechul silently posed and showed his 'beauty' to the other.  
  
"Y-Yeah, they sure are," Kyuhyun blushed as he stared at Yesung instead.  
  
"By the way, sorry for what my friend did. He is intelligent but weird," Heechul continued talking while Yesung frowned as he stared at Kyuhyun again, "He just got his work and he managed to come face-to-face with that Marcus."  
  
Isn't Marcus Kyuhyun? or vice-versa? They really look like each other, except the eyes, hair and their personality. Ok maybe they were not one person. But still...  
  
Hangeng emerged from the kitchen, handling the order, "Here I am thinking what happened," he got a disapproved look which was immediately replaced by a gentle smile as he placed the hot steaming drink and the slice of cake on the table, "Your order, I hope you'll like it."  
  
"Hangeng! Look at him! He looks like Marcus," Yesung persisted once more.  
  
"Yesung! That is rude! Do not go accusing our precious customer of such things!"  
  
"I'm not accusing him. I am just pointing out that he looks like Marcus!"  
  
"Isn't that a bad thing? He is a thief right?"  
  
"No! Uhm... I mean he is not that bad..."  
  
Hangeng and Heechul carefully looked at the printed picture, "Now that I analyze... They really look the same... Except their eyes and hair."  
  
"Ha! See?!" Yesung fisted his hand in the air.  
  
"But..." Kyuhyun suddenly pursed his lips into a smirk, his aura suddenly changed, "I am not Marcus."  
  
Yesung glared and snorted, "My friends just approved that you look like him. Right guys?"  
  
Hangeng and Heechul remained silent as they stared at Kyuhyun's face, with blank eyes and expressions, "He is not Marcus," both of the uttered in unison.  
  
"But you just said that he looks like him! There is a possibility that-"  
  
He didn't finish what he was saying as he saw Kyuhyun's amused look dedicated for him. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks or the color Kyuhyun's eyes really glittered red.  
  
"W-What?" Yesung asked as he held his necklace through his shirt for comfort.  
  
"Nothing," Kyuhyun grinned, "Talking about possibilities, there are millions of possibilities in the world we live in. One of them is that I am Marcus but another will be that you are interested in me."  
  
"Pardon?!"  
  
Kyuhyun took a sip of his coffee, "Wow this is really great, well for a coffee. Too bad I'm not a coffee lover."  
  
"Of course! We serve nothing but the best," the silent Heechul suddenly bursted as if he didn't pause for a while, which was quiet suspicious to Yesung since he never saw his older friend stayed still or silent for minutes.  
  
The door chimes sound filled the cafe as other customers started to come in, "Ah welcome!" Hangeng greeted, "Please excuse us," he said as he dragged Heechul to the counter.  
  
Heechul suddenly said, "Maybe Yesung just wants to take your clothes off."  
  
Yesung glared at Heechul, who snickered before taking the orders of the customers, while Kyuhyun laughed.  
  
Yesung looked back at Kyuhyun, "At least there's a chance that you are Marcus... Right?"  
  
Kyuhyun just grinned as he tried the cake.  
  
"But come to think of it the aura you give off is totally different from his," Yesung contemplated, "But I seriously hate that guy."  
  
"Why? Because he is a thief?" Kyuhyun's eyebrows rose as he shoved another bit of cake in his mouth.  
  
"No, not that reason," Yesung shook his head, "Because he kissed me."  
  
Kyuhyun suddenly choked on his cake, making every occupant of the cafe look at him with a worried look.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yesung passed him a glass of water and started rubbing his back.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I was just... Um... Surprised? That Marcus really did that? He must be a pervert," Kyuhyun stated after drinking the water.  
  
"Actually there's something weird and different with the kiss..." Yesung remembered the sensation of being kissed on the lips. He blushed, "It's as if I was kissing a different person. It didn't felt like I was kissing Marcus at all, but a different person instead."  
  
Kyuhyun froze in his seat. Good thing he wasn't drinking water for if he heard what Yesung just said he will definitely choke or spit it, "H-How can you say that?" he too was blushing.  
  
"I'm not sure... But the person who kissed me gave off a comforting aura unlike Marcus' uncomfortable one," Yesung shrugged, "By the way, my name is Yesung Kim. Sorry I forgot my manners and I alleged that you are another person. I was really dumbstruck when I saw your resemblance with Marcus."  
  
Yesung offered him his hand. Kyuhyun took it and shook their hands, "It's really nothing," he smiled.  
  
Yesung smiled in return and tried to shrug off the bubbly feeling inside him when their hands touched one another.  
  
Suddenly Yesung's phone rang. His boss was calling him.  
  
"Hello? What's the matter?" Yesung walked away from Kyuhyun's table to the unoccupied corner of the shop, "He had sent another notice? And I'm the one in charge of taking photos?"  
  
After a moment of struggling, Shindong managed to (force) pursue Yesung to take on the job. The picture of Marcus he submitted to them seemed to be the reason why their newspaper's sales was a blockbuster, so Shindong was willing to increase his income as long as he take nice pictures of the rising thief.  
  
"Fine, I'll be on it. But, don't expect too much ok?" Yesung cut the connection and turned around to see that Kyuhyun's table was empty. "Where is he?" He asked Heechul, who was mending a new customer.  
  
"Kyuhyun? He left while you were talking with your boss," Heechul answered before focusing his attention again to the customer.  
  
Yesung sighed. Too bad he wasn't able to say goodbye to the other. Wait. Why did he suddenly felt like that? He sighed again as he made his way to Kyuhyun's vacant table. He saw a piece of paper with elegant handwriting.  
  
 _Yesung,  
  
I hope we will meet again.  
  
Kyuhyun_  
  
Yesung smiled as he kept the note in his pocket. "I'll be going now!" he waved to Heechul, "Tell Hangeng too."  
  
Heechul nodded and playfully shooed him.

Note: I wanna make something clear, Kyuhyun was the one who kissed Yesung (Marcus changed back to Kyuhyun when he kissed Yesung) sorry for the confusion... (and the pairing of this fic is KyuhyunxYesung...)


	9. The Prince's Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Prince’s Necklace  
> Pairing: KyuSung / YeKyu  
> Genre: Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: necklace  
> Summary: Yesung stole Prince Kyuhyun’s necklace which he claims to be his.  
> Note: Errors everywhere! Plus I rushed in making this… sorry sorry!

The Prince's Necklace

"This necklace is mine!" Yesung shouted as he struggled against the hold of the guards pinning him down.

"Silence!" Kangin, the head of the royal guards, shouted. "How can you claim that the prince's necklace is yours if you went inside the palace to steal it?"

Yesung saw the Prince wearing his necklace on the newspaper yesterday and he decided to take back what's his. He decided not to think about how the Prince looked awfully familiar and just steal the necklace.

"I-I don't know how it ended up inside your palace but it's mine!" Yesung shouted again as he tried shaking the guards off. They kept him pinned down on the floor in front of the palace gates and the villagers were starting to flock around them. They started whispering to each other how he was a filthy thief and Yesung can hear it all that tears started to swell on his eyes. He bowed his head lower as he tried restraining himself from crying in front of the people whose mistaking him as a thief.

He struggled as Kangin carefully took off the necklace around his neck and thanks to the three brutish guards pinning him down, the head guard succeeded.

"Give it back! That's mine!"

All the whispers and murmurs stopped when someone announced the presence of the Prince himself. "Prince Kyuhyun has arrived!"

Everyone, except Yesung for obvious reasons, bowed politely in acknowledgement of the Prince and he didn't dare to look up to see him. He can hear the women whispering about how handsome and dashing the Prince looks but he couldn't care less. All he cares for is that he can get his necklace without getting any troubles.

"What's the commotion here?" Leeteuk, the Prince's assistant, asked as Yesung can see someone getting closer to him.

"This person claims that Prince Kyuhyun's necklace was his even if he stole it from the Palace." Kangin politely answered as he bowed down to the royalty.

Yesung tried looking up but he can't see the Prince's face since his face's still almost planted to the floor. But, he saw when Kangin gave the necklace to the pale Prince and when the Prince signaled the guards pinning him down to let go off him.

The guards unwillingly complied to the Prince's order. The Prince helped him sit down and lowered his face on the same level as Yesung's. "You claim that this is your necklace?" The Prince asked as he showed the necklace on his palm.

Yesung's image blurred when he saw the Prince up-close. He wasn't sure if it was because of the tears threatening to fall or because of the way the guards pinned him down or because of the sudden wave of nostalgia that hit him upon seeing the Prince's face. The Prince somewhat got a relieved expression on his face and Yesung wonders if it's because he got his necklace back.

"The n-necklace is mine..." He sobbed. "Please believe me..." he promised himself that he'll not allow himself to cry in front of another people but he can't hold back his tears because of the comforting aura the Prince was emitting.

"I believe you." The Prince said as he wiped Yesung's tears. "Don't cry anymore for I'll give this to you. But I also believe that this is mine...." Yesung was lost for words at what he heard. He saw the Prince smiled as he gently placed the necklace around Yesung's neck. "So I claim that you're mine, as long as you wear this necklace..."

Everyone was gaping at the Prince, including Yesung. He helped Yesung stand up and said, "Since you're mine, you're not allowed to leave the palace nor misplace both the necklace and yourself, understood?"

Yesung just dumbly nodded as the Prince held his hand and wrapped the other on his waist as both of them started to walk inside the palace. He can feel the curious glances and the intense glares he got from everyone for the closeness of the Prince to him.

"You can call me Kyuhyun. Shall we go inside now?" The Prince playfully smirked at the blushing Yesung before he continued tugging him towards the castle.

~

Yesung continued aimlessly searching around the palace, maybe for a way out, whenever Prince Kyuhyun would leave by his side for something. The two of them were almost inseparable. The Prince requested to Leeteuk that he add a bed for Yesung in his room so he can monitor the other. Yesung was not really fond of the idea for he thought that being in the room with the Prince would be intimidating and embarassing but as soon as he hit the pillows he immediately fell asleep. He can't explain it but there's really a comforting aura from Kyuhyun that allows him to relax and be himself.

They would always eat together too. There were times that Yesung would wait for Kyuhyun to finish what he was doing for them to eat together but that's fine since Yesung doesn't really enjoy eating when Kyuhyun's not there. They always have random conversations about everything because when the two of them are together, everything would be interesting.

That's how Yesung figured out that Kyuhyun would always act different when he's around him. The younger would act childish, snarky and carefree whenever he's with Yesung. But when he's talking to other people he would be very polite, matured and cold. Yesung doesn't know if he should be thankful for that because the Prince tend to tease him a lot. But seeing Kyuhyun smiling, talking and laughing like that makes him feel so special.

But there were times Kyuhyun would be going somewhere, just like today, that Yesung doesn't have any idea where. He thought that Kyuhyun is hiding something from him. He wonders if he's looking for a way out or he's searching for Kyuhyun. He's not sure himself so he just continues roaming around the palace. He halted when Leeteuk called him.

"Are you looking for a way out?" Leeteuk cheerfully asked.

Yesung shrugged, "The security of this palace is so tight I can't find a way out. Now I wonder how I was able to break in here to get my necklace."

"You keep on saying it's your necklace," Leeteuk amusedly stared at the beautiful necklace dangling from Yesung's neck.

"Well it's really mine," Yesung stubbornly stated as he hid the necklace inside his clothes. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's kinda hard to believe it's yours because I'm the one the Prince asked for help to make that necklace..."

"Make the necklace...? It can't be... I only knew a single necklace like this and this is actually my father's." Yesung got the necklace inside his clothes and showed it again to Leeteuk. "Look, this is actually a pendant. And when you open it..." He clicked something and the necklace opened, showing a picture of Yesung from his childhood. "See? It is really mine."

Leeteuk pursed his lips and held his chin using his hand as he examined the necklace. "That's true... Now I'm all confused! But that gem on the back of the necklace is really hard to find..."

"Wha-? Gem?" Yesung looked at the back of the necklace to see a blue gem shining brightly.

"It's a blue diamond. Prince Kyuhyun persisted that he wanted that kind of gem to be placed on the back of the necklace. I had to travel to distant places with the Prince to get that jewel."

Yesung was left staring at the gem of the necklace. He can clearly remember that the color of that gem is red. What could have happened? Right now, he too started doubting if it is his necklace. Why was his memory so messed up? He sighed and closed the necklace, ready to retire on his and Kyuhyun's room.

"Oh! Could it be that you're looking for Prince Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk suddenly asked.

"I-I'm not looking for Kyuhyun," Yesung stuttered as he denied. A light blush was appearing on his face.

"Oh you're not addresing Prince Kyuhyun formally," Leeteuk let out a high-pitched giggle. "You're the only one who can do that Yesung. Hmmm.... Come to think of it... Prince Kyuhyun never called you Yesung..."

Yesung stiffly nodded to Leeteuk. Kyuhyun never called him as Yesung, that he wondered if the Prince detests his name or something.

"Well, I should be going now." Leeteuk bowed a little before he started walking but he stopped and said, "Prince Kyuhyun would always spend his time on his study room but he doesn't allow anyone to enter that room, including me."

Yesung looked at the retreating figure of Leeteuk and heard the other said, "But it seems like you are always an exeption."

~

Yesung cautiously opened the door of Kyuhyun's study room. Peeking slightly, he saw no one inside the room. He silently closed the door and went inside. He noticed Kyuhyun's hat placed on the couch in the middle of the room. The door to the balcony was opened and a soft breeze came in, swaying the curtains hanging there and also ringing the wind chimes. The room looked to simple compared to the other rooms in the palace that Yesung might thought that he's in a simple room. He skimmed the books on the shelves until his gaze fell upon the pictures hanging on the wall.

He's interested particularly to the small wooden frame different from the others. When he came closer to look at the photo, he felt his legs turned jelly and he felt the thumping on his heart, adrenaline rushing through his whole body. Finally, he can remember everything.

"What are you doing here Jongwoon?" Kyuhyun asked as he emerged from the balcony.

Jongwoon... That was his name when he was still a prince, before his whole kingdom was burned down along with his other family members. Miracuolusly he survived and managed to live by the name Yesung in Kyuhyun's kingdom. His memories before the accident became a blur and the only thing he can clearly remember was the necklace his father gave to him. And seeing Kyuhyun wearing the necklace in a photograph in the newspaper triggered something inside him.

"K-Kyuhyun..."

"You can finally remember Jongwoon?" Kyuhyun softly smiled as he walked closer to Yesung.

Yesung looked up again to the photo of him, Kyuhyun and their fathers together. In the photo, the two kings were standing side by side while little Yesung, or Jongwoon, was standing beside a little Kyuhyun. Yesung was wearing the necklace in the photo.

He nodded to Kyuhyun and smiled, "Yeah, I can remember now the way you wailed when my father said that we will be leaving." He heartily laughed at the memory. "You wouldn't let go of my arms as you continued crying helplessly."

"What can I do? I don't want to let you go because I'm afraid you'll not return..." Kyuhyun whispered as he hugged Yesung from the back. "You have no idea how much I wanted to cry when I saw you again." Kyuhyun's grip tightened around Yesung's waist. "Then you can't remember me... And you said that you only came here to get the necklace."

Yesung chuckled as he felt the one hugging him is the 4 year old Kyuhyun. "I didn't know that I can't return anymore with my father but somehow I managed to see you again right?"

Kyuhyun placed his head on Yesung's shoulder and inhaled his scent. "You have no idea how scared, sad and desperate I was when I learned that your kingdom was burnt down. I would sneak out to join the search operations but we haven't found you... But I continued believing your alive... Something inside me says that your still living out there. I guess I'm kinda stupid for I didn't search our kingdom to find you."

Yesung nodded. "But the important thing is you found me... Wait! I found you! Thanks to my necklace."

"Actually... That necklace is mine..." Kyuhyun stated.

"Wait. Are you saying that this is your because I gave it to you when we were younger?" Yesung confusedly asked.

Kyuhyun shook his head and grinned mischievously. "Nope. That's mine." He retracted himself from Yesung and showed Yesung the necklace he was wearing. The two necklaces look the same, the only difference was the gems. The one Kyuhyun was wearing got a red gem on it. "This is yours."

"Oh! You sneaky bastard!" Yesung playfully hit Kyuhyun's arms.

"What? I made an exact replica but instead of putting a red diamond I searched for a blue diamond. So that when I finally see you again, I'll give you the one with the blue gem. I'm always wearing the one you gave to me you know."

Yesung smiled at Kyuhyun before hugging him, "I can't believe 16 years has passed."

"You made me wait for 16 years and then you just suddenly came back to steal the necklace." Kyuhyun happily said as he hugged Yesung back. "Don't forget that just like our necklaces, you are mine and I am yours."

"Yes... By the way, can you remember what you told me Kyuhyun 16 years ago?" Kyuhyun blushed and shrugged. "I don't have any idea Jongwoon..."

~

_"Jongwoon... Don't leave me..." Kyuhyun cried as he held at Jongwoon's arm and hand. "Wah!"_

_"I'll be coming back, I promise," Jongwoon said as he tried calming Kyuhyun down._

_The two kings laughed as they watched their sons. Jongwoon's father said, "Don't worry Kyuhyun, we will come back."_

_Kyuhyun stopped from wailing but he still didn't let go of Jongwoon. He hugged the 8 year old boy and said, "You'll be back right? You might break your promise and never return..."_

_Jongwoon smiled and removed his necklace, "Here. I'll leave this to you..." he placed the necklace on Kyuhyun. "I'll return to see if you took good care of yourself and my treasure ok?"_

_Kyuhyun stared at the necklace before smiling back at Jongwoon. He hugged the older tightly, "I will take care of myself and your necklace! I love you so I'll wait for you Jongwoon!"_

_"I love you too Kyuhyun. I swear I will return."_

_"It seems like our sons are already engaged!" Kyuhyun's father merrily stated. "I'm looking forward to their marriage!" both kings happily shook hands._

~

"I love you Kyuhyun, I have returned..."

"You made me wait for a long time! Be thankful I'm a patient person..." Kyuhyun hugged Yesung tighter. "I love you Jongwoon, I won't allow you to go anymore..."

The End Yay!


	10. A Promise to a Lonely Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Promise To A Lonely Angel  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu, HaeHyuk  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, Fantasy, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Summary: An honest man makes a promise to a lonely angel.

"Ah... Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk questioned, shifting in his position as he tried not to fall off the couch.   
  
His previously comfortable seat was taken over by Kyuhyun earlier. Kyuhyun had pushed him to the side (too harshly if you asked Eunhyuk) and he couldn't do anything about it. Donghae was too busy scribbling down ingredients and instructions while watching a cooking show to help Eunhyuk out.   
  
Due to an incident, Donghae, an angel, came to Earth to assist Eunhyuk by granting him one wish. Eunhyuk thought that his friends were playing a prank on him so he wished for Donghae to remain by his side forever. Donghae granted his wish, and never left Eunhyuk’s side. Somewhere along the way, the two of them realized that they loved each other. Everything was fine until other angels entered their lives.   
  
The first angel to arrive was Heechul, Donghae's older step-brother, who came down to earth to check on his brother's condition. If you asked Eunhyuk to describe Heechul, he'd use the adjectives: evil, diva, and oddball. Donghae's older brother loved experimenting and during his stay with the couple, Eunhyuk was his guinea pig. There were a lot of explosions at that time. Unexpectedly, Heechul liked Hangeng, the owner of the shop he was working at, and his affection was reciprocated by the latter. Heechul moved into Hangeng’s house, leaving Eunhyuk and Donghae in peace.   
  
Now, a second angel had arrived. Kyuhyun, Donghae and Heechul's younger brother appeared right after he was promoted to persuade Donghae to go back home. The maknae was also evil like Heechul, but more witty and snarky. He loves his Donghae Hyung so he hates the fact that his Hyung is in love with Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun bullied Eunhyuk for two straight days upon his arrival and to Eunhyuk’s misfortune, the younger angel continued to bully him.   
  
The only answer Eunhyuk got from Kyuhyun was a glare. The boy was hugging his preoccupied Hyung.   
  
Kyuhyun glared at him so evilly that a shiver ran through Eunhyuk’s body. "What do you want?"   
  
Eunhyuk tried to calm down by inhaling and exhaling much needed air. "That was my position," he said confidently.   
  
"So?" Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow.   
  
He looked at Eunhyuk as if he was the one who snatched the spot from Kyuhyun.   
  
"Erm I would like to-"   
  
"What?" Kyuhyun hissed at Eunhyuk.   
  
Then, there was some strange force that pushed Eunhyuk off the couch, causing a roar of laughter from Kyuhyun. The seat was immediately occupied by Kyuhyun who still clung onto his Donghae Hyung.   
  
Eunhyuk could only blink like a goldfish from the floor.   
  
Before he could say anything or react, Donghae removed the clinging Kyuhyun from him and asked, "Hyuk are you hurt? Why did you suddenly fall down?"   
  
"I suddenly fell down because..." Eunhyuk couldn't continue what he was saying because of the glare Kyuhyun, who had his arms crossed, was throwing at him. "I'm super clumsy?"   
  
Donghae laughed as he patted Eunhyuk's hair, making him laugh too.   
  
Kyuhyun frowned. Why did his Donghae Hyung fall in love with such a wimpy and clumsy human like Eunhyuk? It was not like Eunhyuk was handsome. If ever you consider him handsome then Kyuhyun was a hundred times more handsome than him! Wait. Make it a thousand times! Then, that makes Donghae a million times more handsome than Eunhyuk! Maybe the reason was Donghae's kindness. His Hyung was the kindest and purest out of all of them. And Donghae's kindness was the reason why he couldn't leave the clumsy Eunhyuk.   
  
"Would you mind going to the market with me, Hyuk? " Donghae asked as he helped Eunhyuk stand up. After Eunhyuk stood up, he still didn't let go of his hand and he continued, "I would like to buy the missing ingredients for the dish I want to cook."   
  
"Sure," Eunhyuk flashed his gummy smile and blushed.   
  
Kyuhyun glared harder and attempted to use his powers against Eunhyuk but Donghae stopped him.   
  
His older brother patted his head with his free hand and said, "Kyu you can't use your powers against Eunhyuk, that’s bad."   
  
"But Hyung~" Kyuhyun whined and pouted. "Why aren't you inviting me instead?"   
  
Donghae smiled sweetly and answered, "Because you don't like going to crowded places, especially if it is filled by humans. And, no one will be left to guard and protect the house. I know Kyu will do a great job keeping any bad person from breaking in inside the house."   
  
A smile made its way to Kyuhyun's face. "Of course! Leave it to me Hae Hyung! I'll protect this house from the bad people! I'll set up traps so this will turn into a defense fortress!"   
  
"D-Defense fortress?" Eunhyuk stuttered, afraid that something weird will happen in their house.   
  
Kyuhyun glared at Eunhyuk again and the latter hid behind the ever cheerful Donghae. "Don't blow up the whole house Kyu, it would take a lot of powers to repair it."   
  
The venomous expression on Kyuhyun's face quickly turned into a soft one. "Yes Hyung!"   
  
"We'll be going now!" Donghae patted Kyuhyun's hair one more time before holding Eunhyuk's hand and dragging him outside.   
  
Kyuhyun continued glaring at the entwined hands as the couple left of the house. He got his laptop out of thin air when he snapped his fingers. Typing codes in his laptop, lights started to flash all over house.   
  
Smirking, Kyuhyun said to no one in particular, "I'll prove to Donghae Hyung that I can protect this house. That way he would see how worthless that human is. Then, he will come back home with me and we'll live peacefully again."   
  
~   
  
Eunhyuk and Donghae searched the market for the ingredients that the latter needed. While choosing carrots, Eunhyuk's phone suddenly rang.   
  
He answered it immediately. "Hello?"   
  
"Eunhyuk-ah!"   
  
"Ah! Yesung Hyung!" Eunhyuk smiled as he heard the voice of his friend from work. "Why did you suddenly call?"   
  
"You're the one who asked me a favor. Do you remember asking for my old clothes? Saying that someone would need them? I already got them," Yesung’s voice answered powerfully.   
  
"Ah Hyung thank you very much! Donghae's brother can finally wear something that would fit him," said Eunhyuk and Donghae smiled at him.   
  
"Donghae got a brother? He must be cute too!" exclaimed Yesung. "I can't wait to meet him already!"   
  
Eunhyuk's face paled a bit, "He's cute but really dangerous and snarky."   
  
"Aw, it can't be that bad! Where should I leave the clothes? I'm on my way home now."   
  
"Can you bring it to the house Yesung Hyung?" Donghae asked after excitedly grabbing the phone from Eunhyuk. "And you can stay to have dinner with the three of us!"   
  
"Sounds great," Yesung happily said. "I'll be going now to your house then. Bye!"   
  
And with a click, the conversation ended.   
  
"It will be nice to have dinner with Yesung Hyung later! I have a feeling that he and Kyuhyun would get along well," Donghae announced as he continued choosing ingredients. "I'm excited to cook for the three of you!"   
  
Eunhyuk slowly nodded as he frowned. "Why am I feeling like we forgot something crucial?"   
  
"What?" Donghae tilted his head to the side, making Eunhyuk coo.   
  
Eunhyuk smiled and blushed. "Ah nothing, let's shop faster. Kyuhyun and Yesung Hyung must be hungry by now."   
  
Donghae happily nodded before returning to his task. While Eunhyuk hoped that nothing bad would happen.   
  
~   
  
Yesung parked his bike in front of Eunhyuk's house. He was one of the few of Eunhyuk’s trusted friends who knew about the secret of Donghae. He was like a real brother to Eunhyuk. In fact, when he first learned about Donghae, he couldn't help but become jealous. But in the end, he ended up loving Donghae the way he loved Eunhyuk. He reasoned that he loves cute and nice dongsaengs. So, Yesung was ecstatic to meet Donghae's brother. Hoping that the younger brother was as cute as Donghae or Eunhyuk, Yesung hopped off his bicycle and left it locked beside the gate. Yesung took the backpack full of clothes that he was going to give to Eunhyuk and slowly made his way to the front door.   
  
~   
  
Kyuhyun yawned as he continued playing the strategy game Heechul recommended to him. The game was not challenging him a bit, but it was enough to mask the boredom as he waited for his beloved brother. As he tapped the keys with speed and accuracy, the ball-like machine beside him suddenly beeped. The machine levitated and announced, "Intruder, intruder, intruder."   
  
Instead of being alarmed, Kyuhyun squealed happily and closed the game. He started typing in his laptop and a window popped out, showing a video of a man opening the front door. The man had a large head with raven hair. Kyuhyun couldn't see the face of the man since he was leaning down.   
  
He smirked. He thought the man wouldn’t be able to open the door. But, the man entered the right pin number and the door opened.   
  
"Commence project Fortress," Kyuhyun coolly instructed.   
  
"Commencing project Fortress," the levitating ball responded with a red alarm.   
  
Kyuhyun smirked again. This would be fun.   
  
~   
  
Yesung opened the door without any hitch. Eunhyuk had given him the pin when they became close friends, long before Donghae came into their lives. He opened the door and saw the obstacle course-like terrain. He immediately closed his eyes and wondered if he was hallucinating.   
  
'Too much caffeine... Too much stress... Too many problems...' Yesung thought of reasons why he was seeing things. He calmed his breathing down, 'When you open your eyes, Eunhyuk's house will return to normal.'   
  
Slowly, he peeked using one eye. The scene was still the same. He sighed and pondered if waiting for Eunhyuk and Donghae outside will be the best option. But before he could make a decision, an arrow came flying straight at him. Yesung managed to dodge and catch the arrow reflexiely, discovering that it was only a toy with rubber tip that sticks to the surface it hits.   
  
Suddenly, a flying ball-like thing came towards him and chanted with a mechanical voice. "Intruder, intruder, intruder.”   
  
Yesung's eyes sparkled as he watched the flying ball rotate around him. It suddenly stopped in front of him and projected a screen. An image of a boy was shown on the screen.   
  
"Intruding human," the boy said briefly, but Yesung could already tell how smooth and caramel-like the voice of the other was for he had good ears.   
  
He pointed a finger at himself, "Me?"   
  
The boy rolled his eyes, "Is there anyone else other than you?"   
  
Yesung shook his head.   
  
"Stupid," the boy muttered, but Yesung still heard him.   
  
"Hey watch your words boy!" Yesung let go of the door and stepped forward, trying to catch the talking flying ball.   
  
"FYI, I'm not a boy and an intruder doesn't have any rights to lecture," he shrugged and continued speaking, "Back to the main topic. You have come to the wrong place if you're planning to steal."   
  
"What?" Yesung asked, baffled.   
  
"This place doesn't have anything decent you can steal. So it will be a waste of your time and effort, burglar," the boy replied.   
  
"I'm not a burglar! I came here to-" Yesung was cutoff when the boy spoke again.   
  
"Enough talking. I don't really care what your motive for coming here is, but you will be the evidence that I can show to Donghae Hyung!" He placed both hands on his waist. "That way he'll see I'm more responsible than that Eunhyuk guy when it comes to guarding the house from criminals."   
  
"I told you, I'm not a criminal!" Yesung shouted out of frustration. This was a one-sided conversation.   
  
"Shut up convict," he glared at Yesung.   
  
Yesung puffed his cheeks and turned around to face the door, "This whole thing is crazy! It's even weirder than me! I'm out of here."   
  
He reached for the doorknob, but the door suddenly closed.   
  
"Sorry can't escape," the boy smiled proudly. "When you entered, you were already classified as house burglar."   
  
"What the hell?!" Yesung shouted and glared at the flying ball. "Didn't you see me enter the pin correctly?!"   
  
"Nah. You must have guessed the pin."   
  
"You see, Eunhyuk was the one who gave me the pin. And he was asking me a favor. That's why I'm here."   
  
"Psshh... Why would I believe you? That Eunhyuk's so stupid that he's giving everyone the pin to his house. Ah... The level of stupidity is too high~ I really don’t understand why Hae Hyung willingly spends time with idiots."   
  
"Enough..." Yesung shook with anger. He clenched his fists and bit his lip in order to contain his anger. "Don't you dare disrespect me... And especially not my friends..."   
  
The boy raised an eyebrow in amusement, "What's wrong with insulting morons?" he asked coldly.   
  
"I'm gonna find you and I will punch you in the face," Yesung hissed at the ball. He really hated the boy for every bad thing he said to him, but he also felt something else for him. "Maybe that way, you'll stop talking disrespectfully about us humans."   
  
The boy smirked, making Yesung's blood boil even more, "Find me if you can." The screen closed and the image disappeared.   
  
"I'm gonna teach you some lessons kid," Yesung said with determination before heading towards the first obstacle in the way.   
  
~   
  
"It can't be..." Kyuhyun gulped as the man survived the final obstacle of the course he had prepared.   
  
Halfway through the course, he was certain that the man wouldn’t be able to finish it since he was already worn out and inflicted with minor injuries, caused by his own clumsiness (Kyuhyun wanted to clarify that it was not his fault). But seeing the man slowly walking towards the door through his surveillance cameras, drenched from sweat and water (from the river Kyuhyun generated) showed how determined the other was. Kicking the door open, the man huffed air and entered the room. Kyuhyun took his fighting stance, ready to cast spells to attack or protect. The man set his eyes on Kyuhyun and he felt shivers running up his body. Determination was still burning in the other's eyes.   
  
"You!" The man pointed an accusing finger at Kyuhyun.   
  
"What of it?" he coolly asked. He assumed that the man endured everything for the sake of his pride, to scold Kyuhyun for calling him stupid.   
  
"You have no right to call Eunhyuk an idiot or a moron!"   
  
"Eh?" Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow. "You went through all of that just to tell me not to call that monkey stupid? Not because I degraded you too?"   
  
"Yah! Stop insulting Hyuk!" Roared the man. "You have no right to judge or to insult us just because we are human while you're some kind of higher being."   
  
"I can't help myself. Humans are too stupid," Kyuhyun said coldly while letting his guard down and crossing his arms. "Do you love him or something?" he smirked.   
  
"Eunhyuk's like a younger brother to me. He's a close and special friend of mine," the man calmly answered.   
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "Right, friendship. Stupid people befriend other stupid people. Their common denominator is their stupidity."   
  
Kyuhyun never understood or experienced friendship. He never had a friend before, because he had an usual power that let him detect if the people around him were telling the truth or lies. In his opinion it was nothing compared to Donghae's power to pick up emotions or feelings and Heechul's ability to pick up thoughts at will. Unlike his brothers, he still hadn't harnessed his power so he sealed it by wearing a ring he requested from Heechul after having enough lies from the ones trying to interact with him, promising a beautiful friendship and relationship. His world revolved around his brothers, and he planned to keep it that way.   
  
"Who even needs friends? They're just for weaklings..."   
  
"You. Catch."   
  
The man suddenly threw the dry bag he was carrying preciously at Kyuhyun. It took less than a minute to land a punch on Kyuhyun’s face after he caught the bag. The man hit his left jaw hard, but not strong enough to cause any bleeding, just a bruise. Before Kyuhyun could react or counter, the man already fell to the floor.   
  
"You're a brat," the man muttered before losing consciousness.   
  
He stared at the snoring man on the floor who was smiling unconsciously in his sleep and concluded that the man was peculiar.   
  
He sat beside the man and dropped the bag. "You're weird..."   
  
"...You're cute," the man surprisingly replied causing Kyuhyun to move away from him. "I'd like to be your friend."   
  
Before Kyuhyun could think or answer, Donghae and Eunhyuk suddenly teleported inside the room. Upon seeing his friend lying on the floor, Eunhyuk shrieked before aimlessly walking towards Kyuhyun. Eyes red with anger, Eunhyuk grabbed the collar of Kyuhyun's shirt and harshly pulled him off the floor.   
  
He asked, "What did you do to Yesung Hyung?!"   
  
Kyuhyun blinked as he realized that the monkey could be strong if he wanted to. He could see now why these two men were friends. Both looked skinny and weak, but in actuality they muscular and strong.   
  
"It's his fault. I just activated the security I prepared for the house and-" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying since Eunhyuk punched him on his right jaw.   
  
'Gee, thank you for balancing it with his punch earlier.' Kyuhyun thought.   
  
Donghae, who was concerned with Yesung's condition, immediately went to the man on the floor. He started chanting a healing spell and after a glow of light, Yesung was healed.   
  
"How dare you hurt Yesung Hyung!" Eunhyuk shouted before aiming another punch at Kyuhyun but he stopped when he felt small hands holding onto his legs.   
  
"You're so noisy Hyuk, I'm trying to rest..." Yesung said as he looked up at the two. He smiled at Kyuhyun, "No need to punch the other side, I already did that earlier."   
  
Eunhyuk let go of Kyuhyun and assisted Yesung, "Hyung are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, Donghae already healed me," Yesung chuckled as Eunhyuk helped him stand up.   
  
"What happened, Kyu?" Donghae asked his younger brother, still calm and kind after everything that took place.   
  
"I just defended the house like you asked me to do Hyung," Kyuhyun answered through telepathy. He was staring at the ground, afraid to meet Donghae’s kind eyes. Letting down his Hyungs was one of Kyuhyun's greatest fears.   
  
Donghae tilted his face and smiled, "You did a great job Kyu but you over did it a little bit. You also got the wrong person. Yesung Hyung is not a criminal. He's a friend, our friend."   
  
Kyuhyun looked at Yesung, who was standing with the help of Eunhyuk’s support. The man was still smiling at him which made Kyuhyun blush a little.   
  
"Now let's restore the house!" Donghae happily exclaimed as he removed his bracelet, which served as his power stopper, and handed it to Eunhyuk. "You need to help me since you're the one who created this mess," he said to Kyuhyun with a grin on his face.   
  
Kyuhyun pouted at Donghae, "No need to point that out."   
  
Unlike Donghae, Kyuhyun didn’t need an accessory to help control his powers, except for his power to detect lies. Afraid that his ring would affect the ritual, he removed it and wondered where he could place it.   
  
"Kyu!"   
  
He looked up with surprise when he heard Yesung call his name. The man held out his hand.   
  
"I'll keep that safe," Yesung smiled at him, for the nth time and Kyuhyun found himself handing the ring to the man.   
  
Kyuhyun could tell Yesung was telling the truth once he removed his ring.   
  
'I really hate this power,' Kyuhyun thought before standing beside Donghae.   
  
Donghae nodded at him before they both started chanting words foreign to both Eunhyuk and Yesung. After casting the spell, a sudden flash of blue light came from the siblings and spread throughout the house. The friends closed their eyes due to the intensity of brightness. After opening their eyes, they were amazed that the house was restored. As if Kyuhyun didn't place traps and obstacles for Yesung to finish.   
  
Getting his bracelet from Eunhyuk and placing in his wrist , Donghae smiled and grabbed the basket filled with the items that they shopped for.   
  
"Come on, let's cook already, Hyuk," he happily said as he dragged the other towards the kitchen. "Please wait for a while Kyu and Yesung Hyung, we'll cook something great for the two of you."   
  
Kyuhyun jealously watched as his brother and the monkey made their way to the kitchen together. Kyuhyun was about to follow and interfere with the couple, but Yesung halted him.   
  
"Are you going to follow and interrupt them?" Yesung asked, getting straight to the point. "You'd be wasting your time if you did that."   
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes after sensing the other wasn't telling a lie. Who did he think he was? It was as if he could read Kyuhyun’s mind. Kyuhyun glared at Yesung and made his way to the balcony just to prove Yesung wrong, even though he had guessed correctly. He slammed the door and left the grinning Yesung alone.   
  
Eunhyuk took a peek back into the room and asked Yesung, "Are you sure you're alright Hyung?" Concern flooded Eunhyuk's eyes, he felt guilty for involving his Hyung in this situation.   
  
"I'm fine Hyuk. Don't worry," Yesung glanced back in direction Kyuhyun went.   
  
"That's reassuring to hear. Sorry you got caught in the middle of this. Kyuhyun hates me. The first thing he told me when we met was that I stole his brother from him," Eunhyuk sighed, and scratched the back of his neck, "He's scary."   
  
Yesung chuckled. "I actually find him cute and adorable. He looked like a lost and lonely puppy. I want to become friends with him," he declared.   
  
"Are you sure Hyung?"   
  
Yesung nodded, "Now, may I borrow a first aid kit?"   
  
~   
  
"Hey," Yesung greeted as he approached Kyuhyun.   
  
"Why did you follow me?" Kyuhyun asked while enjoying the cold night breeze softly caressing his face. To be honest, he didn't like the air on earth, it was dirtier, and more polluted than the pure air he breathed in their home, but it would do.   
  
"Because I'm concerned about you," Yesung said while grinning.   
  
His powers allowed him to sense that Yesung was speaking the truth. He felt his cheeks burn up as his heart beat accelerated.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I like you?" Yesung answered with a question. His light laughter filled the air and Kyuhyun's ears. "I'm also here to return your ring. It's important to you right?"   
  
Kyuhyun put his ring back on. "There. You can go now."   
  
"I'll still help with you treat the bruises on your face," Yesung showed the first aid kit he brought with him.   
  
"As if you really want to help me," Kyuhyun glared at the kit Yesung was holding.   
  
"I'd really like to help you!" Yesung shouted, his voice was filled with determination and sincerity.   
  
Kyuhyun’s legs started wobbling and his heart started beating faster when a sudden unwelcomed wave of power hit him. He could tell that Yesung was speaking the truth, he honestly wanted to help Kyuhyun.   
  
"You're just feeling guilty because you're one of the people who punched me in the face," Kyuhyun smirked as he tried composing himself.   
  
"Yes, I do admit that I feel guilty and obligated, but I really wanna help you out and take care of you," Yesung confessed while looking straight into Kyuhyun’s eyes, his cheeks tinted with a shade of red.   
  
After hearing that, another strong wave of power washed over Kyuhyun, making his legs wobble even more. He would have fallen down if Yesung hadn’t manage to catch and support him on time.   
  
"Kyu! Are you alright?"   
  
What the hell was happening? Kyuhyun could still pick up whether Yesung was telling the truth or a lie even though he was wearing the ring that was supposed to seal that power. Was his ring broken?   
  
His legs continued wobbling, but he was not feeling weak. A shade of burgundy settled on Kyuhyun's face. He clutched onto Yesung's arms as he tried to stand up properly, but he ended up shoving his face into the other man's chest awkwardly. His left ear pressed against Yesung's chest, allowing him to hear the human’s accelerating heartbeat. It sounded so beautiful against his ears, just as beautiful as Yesung’s dark husky voice.   
  
Kyuhyun immediately straightened up from his awkward position. He was sure that his heart was beating as fast, if not faster, than Yesung’s and they were both blushing. What was he thinking and feeling?   
  
"I-I'm fine," Kyuhyun answered, "No need to be touchy with me." He stated seriously, but Yesung just laughed and he momentarily draped an arm over his shoulder in the process. And Kyuhyun felt himself engulfed with warmth.   
  
"No need to act like that," Yesung said as he reached for the first aid kit. Kyuhyun felt a little cold when Yesung let go of him.   
  
Yesung got the antiseptic and dabbed it on a cotton ball. Then, he poked Kyuhyun’s bruise without any warning.   
  
"Ow!" Kyuhyun whined as he tried stopping Yesung's hand. "Stop that."   
  
"Does it hurt?" Yesung asked with amusement as he poked the cotton ball against the bruise again.   
  
"No," Kyuhyun answered stubbornly.   
  
"Then, here you go," Yesung retorted by pressing it harder against the bruise, causing Kyuhyun to let out an undignified scream. "See? It hurts!"   
  
"Because you freaking shoved it hard against my face!" Kyuhyun snapped, breaking away from his usual calm demeanor.   
  
He was taken aback by his own sudden outburst. The other just smiled and laughed. Yesung patted him on his cheeks and Kyuhyun felt his face heating up again.   
  
"I'm sorry," Yesung apologized before he continued applying medicine on Kyuhyun's face, gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."   
  
Involuntarily activating his powers, Kyuhyun shut his eyes. He could feel that Yesung was telling the truth again.   
  
"I hate you," Kyuhyun mumbled, slightly hoping that Yesung could hear him, "You're too honest."   
  
"I am?" Yesung tilted his head, amused with Kyuhyun's statement, "How can you tell?"   
  
"It's none of your business," Kyuhyun stubbornly answered, "You wouldn’t be able to understand it."   
  
"Well, I can try to understand?" Yesung asked hopefully. "I might not experience something like that but I can try to understand. That's better than nothing, right?"   
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes but he found himself telling the other his powers, trying to word it simply, "I can tell if someone is telling the truth or a lie."   
  
"Wow, that's an awesome power!" Yesung exclaimed happily, appearing thoroughly amazed by Kyuhyun. "But you must be scared of your own power."   
  
Kyuhyun looked at Yesung with surprise. This was the first time that someone had said that his unique power was scary. Most of the time, people commented that it was useful and powerful to know if someone was lying.   
  
"I-I am..." he admitted, "I never liked the feeling I got when someone lied, especially to me."   
  
"Then, I'll never lie to you," Yesung stepped closer to Kyuhyun and whispered in his ears, "I promise you."   
  
Kyuhyun couldn’t form any words as he stared into Yesung’s sincere eyes. Happiness was bubbling inside of him.   
  
He nodded silently as he accepted Yesung’s promise. "What am I supposed to say?"   
  
"Thanks?" Yesung scratched the back of his neck, "Or what you are feeling now."   
  
What do I feel now? Kyuhyun asked himself. Happiness, definitely. But. There was something more that he couldn't put a name to. "I-I..."   
  
"Hey! Dinner's ready!"   
  
Yesung covered Kyuhyun’s face with a hug just as Eunhyuk poked his head out of the window. Kyuhyun buried his face in Yesung's neck.   
  
"We'll follow," Yesung assured Eunhyuk as he felt Kyuhyun tightened his grip on his arms.   
  
"You sure?" Eunhyuk asked before whispering, "Is Kyuhyun okay?"   
  
But Kyuhyun still heard him. He wondered why Eunhyuk was concerned about him after treating him harshly.   
  
Yesung nodded, "Just give us a minute or two."   
  
"I understand. We'll wait for you then," Eunhyuk nodded back before leaving the two.   
  
"T-Thanks Yesung..." Kyuhyun said.   
  
"Ah! You finally called me by my name," Yesung exclaimed, "It sounds so beautiful."   
  
Kyuhyun pulled away and tried to cover it up by being snarky again. "Don't be so full of yourself human."   
  
"I'm not. I'm just happy," Yesung smiled. "Let's go in now and eat. I'm hungry from all the obstacle courses you set up earlier."   
  
"It's not my fault. You looked like a criminal." Kyuhyun crossed his arms, "And I'm not hungry."   
  
Yesung was about to persuade him when Kyuhyun's stomach suddenly grumbled. Yesung blinked at him before roaring with laughter while Kyuhyun blushed again.   
  
"I used a lot of my powers," Kyuhyun defended, trying to stay cool after an embarrassing situation. "And it's entirely your fault."   
  
Yesung got the first aid kit. "Okay, I'll take the responsibility. You're like a baby."   
  
"Did you call me a baby?!" Kyuhyun asked, fuming as Yesung let out a string of giggles.   
  
"Come Baby Kyu, let's eat!" Yesung ran inside the house, followed by the fuming Kyuhyun. A small smile spread across Kyuhyun’s face as he chased after Yesung. Suddenly, he didn't feel lonely anymore.   
  
The End(?)


	11. Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Quarrel  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairings: KyuSung/YeKyu, side!MinWook  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Summary: What is it this time?  
> A/N: futile attempt to write something. thanks in advance for reading^^

"So, did you speak with Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook asked, eyeing Yesung, his roommate.   
  
Yesung looked like someone who haven't eaten for days, his eye bags darker and deeper compared to the time he pulled off an all-nighters for a paper.   
  
A shook of his head answered Ryeowook's question as Yesung tried to be indifferent of the situation, pretending to read a comic book. He looked at the pages, but his thoughts filled with something else, to be exact, someone else.   
  
A disapproving noise came from Ryeowook. He sat at the end of Yesung's bed. "You guys are hopeless. What is it this time?"   
  
Yesung didn't intend to answer, but Ryeowook's eyes that bore holes in his head forced him to open his mouth. Sometimes, he felt like Ryeowook was his official love adviser, while Kyuhyun has Sungmin for that.   
  
"About what color of pomeranian I should buy," Yesung answered darkly, his face scrunching, showing how pissed he was with Kyuhyun.   
  
The look on Ryeowook's face clearly said 'are-you-serious?', or was it 'not-those-kind-of-things-again'?   
  
"I want to buy a dog with a dark color but Kyu told me that I should buy a white one," he continued, "We had a debate and we ended up getting angry at each other."   
  
"Like always." Ryeowook sighed. "Last time you argued about what game you two should play."   
  
"I wanted to play NBA2k12, but he kept insisting that we should play Warcraft. He never gets tired playing that game."   
  
In exchange of not cursing for such weird argument topics, Ryeowook rolled his eyes. "Before that argument, the two of you fought about what flavor of instant ramyun is better."   
  
"The original Shin ramyun is the best. He kept on insisting it's Shin Black."   
  
Ryeowook pouted. "Did you have any serious argument before?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Yesung tilted his head, frowning at Ryeowook's question. "All of our arguments are serious."   
  
"Seriously Hyung. Something like getting jealous because the other spends more time with other people."   
  
Yesung shook his head.   
  
"Getting neglected and forgotten?"   
  
"Never," Yesung continued, "We never had quarrel about such menial stuff."   
  
Ryeowook was torn. He didn't know what he prefers: praising the lovers for not fighting over the serious stuff or reprimanding them for bickering over the silliest things. But come to think of it, Yesung and Kyuhyun wasn't an ordinary couple in the first place. Ryeowook knew how special the relationship of Yesung and Kyuhyun, and how much the couple value each other. So, he wouldn't let a quarrel over the color of whatever breed of dog Yesung thinks of buying break the couple.   
  
"Talk with each other Hyung."   
  
Yesung stayed silent for a moment. "I don't want to talk. I'm not good at putting my feelings into words."   
  
Shaking his head, Ryeowook stood up and got his cap. "Nothing will happen if you don't talk with each other Hyung. Try it."   
  
"I'll wait for him to approach me," Yesung mumbled. He stared at the screen of his phone, wishing that Kyuhyun will miraculously send him a message or give him a call.   
  
"I bet Kyuhyun is doing the same. He is waiting for you to approach him. It will take another decade for you two to make up."   
  
"Don't exaggerate Ryeonggu."   
  
Ryeowook raised his eyebrows, "Exaggerate? Last time you two have a petty quarrel it took almost a month to make up."   
  
Yesung's face soured as he remembered what Ryeowook said. He and Kyuhyun didn't talk with each other for almost a month. Even though they missed each other, both couldn't swallow their pride. They only made up when Ryeowook and Sungmin begged Leeteuk to set them up together at their club room, locking the two of them for the whole afternoon. When they came back to let them go, Ryeowook, Sungmin and Leeteuk found the couple talking happily, their faces glowing, their hairs messy, their lips red, and more evidences of what transpired while they were locked up.   
  
"Communication is vital between lovers Hyung," Ryeowook looked back, already halfway out of the door, "Without it, a relationship wouldn't last even if you both love each other so much Hyung."   
  
Yesung stared at Ryeowook's face. His roommate's eyes filled with sincerity. He nodded like an obedient kid listening to his parents reminders before going to the playground.   
  
A smile graced Ryeowook's face. "I and Sungmin just realized it," he said, his smile getting bigger, "I'll be going now Hyung, Sungmin's already waiting for me downstairs. He told me that Kyuhyun had been playing cheesy heart-breaking songs in their room all day. He can't take it anymore so we're going out for a while."   
  
Yesung nodded his head slowly. "Take care Wook. Say hi to Sungmin for me."   
  
"I will. Bye Hyung!" Ryeowook waved before closing the door.   
  
Yesung sighed and plopped down his bed. Time to talk heart-to-heart with an equally stubborn man.   
  
  
***   
  
Yesung found himself standing in front of Kyuhyun and Sungmin's shared room. He didn't have any idea what to tell and do. The option of going back to his room seemed to be a great idea. He could walk away, and wait until everything is fine between him and Kyuhyun, right?   
  
He was about to walk away when he heard a loud  _'No!'_   
  
Did that come from his head? The voices strangely sounded like Ryeowook and Sungmin but he dismissed it and turned back to the door, about to knock when it opened, the person in the other side almost colliding with him.   
  
"Yesung!" Kyuhyun's eyes wide and his mouth agape.   
  
"I c-came here to talk," Yesung fiddled, trying his best not to coo over how cute Kyuhyun was. His lover looked like a lost puppy.   
  
"Please come in," Kyuhyun stepped side-way and allowed Yesung to enter.   
  
Yesung smiled, "Thanks."   
  
When Yesung entered, he noticed how disorganized Kyuhyun's side of the room. It looked like a hurricane passed by. He was about to tease Kyuhyun about it but the younger suddenly engulfed Yesung in a back hug.   
  
"I missed you," Kyuhyun mumbled against Yesung's back, his breath fanning over his neck. "And I-I'm..."   
  
Yesung beat him to saying it, "I'm sorry." He turned around and cradled Kyuhyun's pale face in his small hands. The eyebags in his face just as bad as Yesung's. Also, he looked skinnier than before.   
  
Kyuhyun smiled, his expression lighting up, the burden in his shoulder lifted up. "You should be."   
  
Yesung's lips twitched. If Kyuhyun wasn't blushing like a crying baby, he would love to hit Kyuhyun's head.   
  
"You're so full of yourself." Sighing, Yesung tried pulling away, but Kyuhyun placed his hands over Yesung's hands and Yesung felt how Kyuhyun's hands shivered, it was clammy and shaking.   
  
Looking up the ceiling, Kyuhyun whispered, "I-I'm sorry."   
  
Yesung smiled, placing a kiss on Kyuhyun's nose. He stepped backward, admiring Kyuhyun with his light brown eyes, his hands falling to his sides. "I'm surprised you can swallow your pride."   
  
"You swallowed yours first." Kyuhyun frowned and closed his eyes.   
  
"Then, if I didn't apologize, you wouldn't tell me you're sorry?"   
  
"N-No. I'm about to go to your room but you came here instead," Kyuhyun opened his eyes and stared straight at Yesung, grabbing both his hands. "Sungmin Hyung told me that we should talk."   
  
Remembering his conversation with Ryeowook earlier, Yesung mentally thanked Ryeowook and Sungmin for always bringing him and Kyuhyun back together, again.   
  
"And I think he became frustrated with the reasons we argue..." Kyuhyun trailed off, “He kept on saying our arguments are the silliest thing on Earth.”   
  
“You must have played too much cheesy songs for Sungmin’s liking,” Yesung chuckled, “I will not be surprised if he kicks you out of your room one day.”   
  
"How about we ask Leeteuk Hyung to room us together," Kyuhyun intertwined their hands, "Sungmin Hyung will not be frustrated with me and my cheesy mp3 collection. Plus, it will be easier for the two of us to communicate that way."   
  
"Let's tell him later," Yesung smiled before pressing a kiss on Kyuhyun's cheeks, making Kyuhyun groan in frustration. "What?"   
  
"At least kiss me properly," Kyuhyun pouted, "I've been deprived of you for so long."   
  
"Whose fault is that?"   
  
"Both of us."   
  
"True," Yesung agreed before kissing the smirking Kyuhyun. The kisses they shared always felt like their first.   
  
Kyuhyun pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "By the way, pets are not allowed here. So, our quarrel was worthless Hyung."   
  
Yesung smiled again, bringing their foreheads closer. "Nah, we've learned our lesson because of this."   
  
"Yeah," Kyuhyun smiled back, leaning for another kiss, but Yesung covered his lips.   
  
"We should thank Ryeowook and Sungmin later."   
  
"sfhketuxvnsfhetudvghcb"   
  
"What?"   
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes before removing Yesung's hand covering his lips. "Being roommates will be more than enough for those two."   
  
Before Yesung could say anything, Kyuhyun already kissed him again.   
  
***   
  
"They finally made up," Sungmin let out a happy and tired groan after he and Ryeowook closed the door of Sungmin and Kyuhyun's room. "I swear I couldn't stand any of the greasy songs Kyuhyun listened to while sulking."   
  
Ryeowook giggled as they walk through the hallway, "It's not that bad. You still manage to fall asleep when the clock strikes midnight."   
  
"That's right," Sungmin smiled, "But, I'm still thankful those idiots are back together. And now, we'll be rooming together."   
  
Sungmin held Ryeowook's hand, swinging their hands back and forth.   
  
"Do you think Leeteuk Hyung will agree?"   
  
"He'll agree for sure. With Kyuhyun's persuasion and arguments, we should start moving my things to your room soon."   
  
"We will," Ryeowook giggled before kissing Sungmin in the cheeks.   
  
_"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other everyday. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other."  
  
\- Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_   
  
end


	12. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Letters  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Friendship, slight!Fluff and Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Length: drabble  
> Summary: Yesung finds Kyuhyun's unsent letters for him.

It was during SS5 in Indonesia when Heechul invited Yesung to meet and hang-out with him at the dorms.

  
"I'm bored. Come and play with me. The only type AB members should bond more. Not that I missed seeing you or anything, I just want to flaunt how I'm prettier than you with shaved hairstyle." Heechul said over the phone.   
  
Yesung agreed with Heechul's whim, knowing that it's the weird way Heechul shows his love for him. After meeting with his brother and friends, he discretely made his way to their dorm. He rode the elevator to the 12th floor, only to be shooed to the 11th floor by Heechul.   
  
"I'll take a shower first. Wait for me at the 11th floor." Heechul made it to the point of blocking their doorway using his whole body.   
  
"Can't I wait here Hyung?"   
  
"Hell no."   
  
"Why? What's wrong Hyung?"   
  
"Because Heebum will smell the dogs on you. My Heebum might attack you, just like what happened during the M4U recording.”   
  
"But there's no one there." Yesung frowned, confused why his Hyung was so determined to shoo him away to the 11th floor.   
  
"So?" Heechul raised an eyebrow, "Go there! Chop-chop! And don't forget to check your old room!"   
  
Defeated, Yesung obeyed Heechul and followed his instruction. He made his way to the 11th floor, nostalgia seeping in. The dorm was really dark and quiet, different from the bright and noisy atmosphere when the members are around.   
  
He walked around for a bit, noticing the small changes in what served as his house for the last years. He felt a twinge in his heart when he remembered he chose to leave the dorm so he could live with his family. The members teased that they could finally sleep properly, without the fear of waking up with a staring Yesung, but they all wore a sad smile because another member was leaving the dorms.   
  
Yesung wandered around the dorm for a bit until he stopped in front of what used to be his room, wondering if the person who occupies it now left the door unlocked. He was still uncertain whether it was Kyuhyun or Sungmin who transferred to his room. Trying out his luck, Yesung turned the knob and let a smile grace his face when he opened the door.   
  
Yesung opened the light and found the room almost the same as he left it. No pieces of furniture were moved. Instead of smelling his musk, he smelled the perfume of Kyuhyun. So it was Kyuhyun who moved in his room.   
  
Several pieces of clothing were sprawled all over the room. His bench for working out now served as a pantry for a certain maknae's clothes. One of Kyuhyun's laptop, not his favorite one, was left in the foldable laptop table on top of the bed. Kyuhyun's belongings were scattered all over the room, but not a single item of what used to be Yesung's was moved.   
  
He was about to leave the room when something caught his attention, a wine box barely hidden under the bed, which was weird if you ask him. He knew the content of the box was anything but wine. Kyuhyun had a tendency to put too much care for his wines, making sure they were properly tended and lined up in his and Sungmin’s room.   
  
Deciding to check it out, for he wanted to be sure with his assumption, he got it under the bed and weighed it in his hands. It's too light, it's almost as if it contained nothing, but Yesung still opened the box out of curiosity. Instead of opening the top part of the box, he clumsily opened the bottom part of the box, some letters falling into the wooden floor.   
  
'Letters?'   
  
Yesung kneeled down and read Kyuhyun's meticulous handwriting.   
  
_Kim Jongwoon  
*address of Yesung's training ground*_ (AN: because I don’t know the address TT^TT)   
  
"For me?" Yesung asked himself, surprised and quite speechless of what he found.   
  
Kyuhyun didn't send him letters during the month he was training. To be honest, he was disappointed since he didn't receive any letter from Kyuhyun during that time period.   
  
Slowly opening the first letter in blue envelope, Yesung immediately recognized the stationary used. They bought it in Japan when they were buying souvenirs at a specialty shop. Ryeowook laughed after seeing his Hyung bought stickers while his dongsaeng bought stationary sets while Yesung and Kyuhyun chuckled when they saw giraffe-related things in his basket.   
  
His eyes skimmed over the letter, noticing that it got cloud designs. Finally, he started reading the letter.   
  
_Dear Kim Jongwoon,  
  
Hi Yesung Hyung! This is the 7th letter I'm writing for you. Though, I doubt you will know that, considering that I haven't send a single letter to you. Hahaha!  
  
My schedule is really hectic. What can we do? I'm the rising star Cho Kyuhyun. >:)  
  
How are you doing there? I heard from Heechul Hyung that the food there is good, so I’m expecting you to be a little fatter.  
  
By the way, do you know I'm sick? Nothing too serious. Just some cold and fever. >.<  
  
I posted in weibo that I am sick at an ungodly hour, but I still got plenty of replies. Many of the fans used pinyin, I can't understand it (TT.TT), but we can still deduct that I’m really famous. Ah. I’m so loved!  
  
I'm writing this at 3:00 am. Before you get angry, I'll tell you my legit excuse. I'm diligently doing my schoolwork even though I'm really sick. See? I'm a good university student! I lessened my playing time because you made me promise.  
  
I still don't know the cause of my sickness. Is it because I'm getting older? TT.TT but not as old as you :P Maybe I'm just too tired from my lack of sleep.  
  
The other day, I rode the van with the other members. Without you Hyung, it was really quiet, so I thought I could rest and sleep, but I didn't. I found the silence uncomfortable. I ended up playing with my tab the whole trip, which was pretty boring. *_* I beat my high score in wind runner. I'm so great!  
  
My greatest happiness is still teasing you and Donghae Hyung. Your reactions are better than Hae Hyung and you fight back, while Donghae Hyung just whines and act like a child. What to do now that you're not by my side? When will I see you again Yesungie Hyung? +_+  
  
Well, that's enough information for this letter.  
  
By the way, Jongjin told me that he kept you updated about sports. I can't do that since I'm also outdated about sports updates. Let's watch soccer together next time^^  
  
Truly yours,  
Kyuhyun_   
  
Yesung smiled after reading the letter. He wondered why his dongsaeng didn't send the letters to him. Was he embarrassed to send the letters?   
  
He sat on Kyuhyun's bed and read the other letters. After that, he got a paper and pen from the nightstand and started writing a letter for his cute and shy dongsaeng.   
  
***   
  
Kyuhyun entered his room and closed the door loudly, a way of telling the other members not to disturb him. All he wanted to do was sleep peacefully. No. Actually, all he wanted to do was contact Jongwoon, talk and chat with his beloved Hyung. Come on, he haven't talked with his Yesungie Hyung for almost a month. And just when his Hyung finished his training, they needed to go to another country for a concert.   
  
Yawning, he dropped his belongings in the floor and made his way to Yesung's his bed. Sleepiness left Kyuhyun when he saw the box of wine, where he hid the unsent letters for Jongwoon, lying on his bed. He didn't remember leaving that in his bed. It was under his bed.   
  
He rushed to his bed and opened the box, eyes widening after he saw that only one letter remained in the box. Where the hell did his letters go? Better question, who the hell took it?!   
  
He took the sole letterin the box and hoped he'll find a clue who took the letters. Once again, Kyuhyun's eyes widened. The letter was addressed to him. His name written neatly in the envelope. He identified Jongwoon's handwriting almost immediately.   
  
_Dear BabyKyu,  
  
Hi Kyuhyun-ah^^  
  
I saw your letters and read all of them in one seating. Why didn't you send them to me?  
  
I look forward watching soccer with you! Call me whenever you like^^  
  
Truly yours,  
Kim Jongwoon  
  
PS. I missed you too^^ you kept implying it on your letters._   
  
After reading the short letter, Kyuhyun blushed like a ripe tomato. Ah. Why was his Hyung like this?   
  
He grabbed his phone and dialed Jongwoon's number. While waiting for Yesung to answer, the door of his room slowly opened. Kyuhyun was ready to shoo away whoever might disturb his phone call with Jongwoon, but as he saw Jongwoon fully opened the door and rested against the door frame, his hair slowly growing again and his body skinnier and leaner, Kyuhyun remained frozen. Kyuhyun wondered how Jongwoon still looked gorgeous after his tedious and tiring training.   
  
Jongwoon held in his ringing phone and the letters he confiscated from Kyuhyun.   
  
"Hi," Jongwoon said as he smiled to Kyuhyun, his eyes crinkling up.   
  
"Hi," Kyuhyun said back as he mirrored the bright smile of his Hyung.   
  
_Finally..._

end


	13. Carried by the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Carried by the Storm  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Storm (wildcard for the KyuSungCentral fic challenge)  
> Summary: In which Kyuhyun meets Yesung, an angel that doesn't know how to fly.  
> Word Count: 3,526  
> Dedication: This fic is inspired by a beautiful fan-art of Chimaki^^ I hope you like it!  
> A/N: It has been a long time since the last time I wrote a fic. Please forgive me for the errors and incoherence of this fic.

This is the story of an angel who doesn't know how to fly and a boy who falls in love with that angel.   
  
In the sky, there live angels. Angels are beautiful and kind creatures. They live in the clouds. People can see angels, but they can't see their wings. There are only few humans who can see an angel's wings.   
  
One of the angels is named Yesung, but unlike other angels, Yesung doesn't know how to fly. Most of the time, he is left alone because he can't fly with the other angels, leaving him with no close friends.   
  
He always wonders why he can’t fly. He can't smile and laugh sincerely, because deep inside him he knows he isn't happy. He often sits alone in the clouds and cries.   
  
One day, in the cloud palace, Yesung asks Leeteuk, their leader, "Why can't I fly?"   
  
"Because you still don't know what can make you fly," Leeteuk replies.   
  
"I don't understand. What can make me fly?" Yesung asks again.   
  
Leeteuk smiles, "You'll find out someday."   
  
"Someday..." Yesung whispers as he goes out of the palace. He walks, away from the castle, as he watches his fellow angels flying above them. Yesung is the only angel who can walk for a long time, the other angels always used their wings to fly.   
  
"I wish I can fly..." he whispers. Yesung cries and continues to walk away from the palace, unaware of the brewing storm coming at his direction. When he finally notices the strong wind and heavy rain, it is already too late. He runs, but he failed to escape a whirlwind. So, the strong wind carries Yesung as if he is a feather.   
  
"Please calm down," Yesung whispers to the storm as he curls into a ball.   
  
Instead of calming down, the storm becomes stronger, blowing Yesung down to earth. But it carefully brings Yesung to the ground, treating Yesung like a delicate flower.   
  
The whirlwind and storm disappear, whispering to the unconscious Yesung that everything will be fine.   
  
~   
  
In earth, a boy named Kyuhyun is playing on the seashore. With his trendy bag, which he got from his mother, Kyuhyun explores the seaside in hopes of finding something interesting and valuable.   
  
"Wow! There are a lot of loots today. I wonder what the storm bought here today." He closes his eyes and spreads his arms, thanking the storm for bringing blessings in his life.   
  
Kyuhyun walks by the sea, picking up things he thinks he can use and putting it in his bag. He continues wandering around until he stumbles over something.   
  
"Ow!" Kyuhyun groans as he fell to the sand. He is about to scold at whatever made him stumble to the ground, but when he sees the body with blonde hair, and white clothes, Kyuhyun remains speechless, his eyes mesmerized by the beautiful creature. When he looks down, his eyes widens like saucers when he saw wings at his back.   
  
Kyuhyun is drawn back to the situation when the person (?) starts moving. Light brown eyes meet Kyuhyun's dark brown eyes as the beautiful stranger opens his eyes.   
  
"Hi. Who are you?" Kyuhyun said, hoping he will not scare the stranger.   
  
The stranger looks at him confusedly as he sits up. Then the stranger's eyes take the surrounding, his eyes bulging and mouth gaping as he looked around.   
  
"Here let me help you," Kyuhyun offers his hand, but the stranger doesn't take it, holding his hands to his chest. "Don't worry I don't bite. I'm a kind person even though I'm naughty sometimes."   
  
Kyuhyun smiles at him, hoping to ease the worry in the stranger. Confused, the stranger frowns at the hand offered at him.   
  
"I'm gonna help you stand up," Kyuhyun explains.   
  
And when the stranger cautiously takes his hand, Kyuhyun feels electricity running up his body. What could it be? But he shrugs it off as he helped the stranger up and assists him from the sea. He looks at the man, curious. "Y-You have wings? Are you an angel?"   
  
As if the stranger is confirming Kyuhyun's guess, he stretches both his wings as far as they can go to dry them. Kyuhyun stares at awe at the beautiful thing in front of him. It reminds Kyuhyun of something, but he can't put a finger what it is.   
  
"Y-You can see my wings?" the angel finally speaks, and Kyuhyun just heard the most beautiful voice in his life. He feels like fainting, but he can't. Not right now.   
  
Kyuhyun nods, scratching the back of his head as he felt his face blushing. "I'm Kyuhyun." He introduced. "May I know your name?"   
  
"My name is Yesung," Yesung replies and stares at Kyuhyun, who is staring back at him.   
  
While figuring out what to say and do next, Kyuhyun stumbles down the sand when Yesung suddenly sat down on the sand and sobbed at his knees.   
  
"What's the problem?!" Kyuhyun asked, panicked.   
  
"I can't go home because I don't know how to fly."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I can't fly..." Yesung semi-whispered as he gazed up the bright sky, tears starting to flow from his eyes, "I don't know how to fly..."   
  
"Why? But your wings are beautiful!" Kyuhyun compliments and blushes simultaneously.   
  
Yesung's tears stop flowing from his eyes as he stared up at Kyuhyun.   
  
"Your wings are the most beautiful thing that I saw in my life," Kyuhyun added, smiling. He knows it must be awkward for someone to tell such things to someone you just met, but when he saw Yesung's crying face, he had the urge to make him happy.   
  
Yesung face is starting to blush too, his lips mirrored the curve of Kyuhyun's lips.   
  
Yesung said, "I-I don't know what can make me fly."   
  
Kyuhyun frowns. "You can move them, right?"   
  
"I can," Yesung answers, opening his wings as proof. "But what is missing is the force for me to levitate."   
  
"I'll help you find the thing that can make you fly! And you can stay with me if you want. I live nearby," Kyuhyun grins as he reached out his hand to Yesung.   
  
Yesung's wings perk up as he grinned and held Kyuhyun's hand. "Thank you Kyuhyun."   
  
Kyuhyun can't help but smile for the way Yesung said his name is as beautiful as his smile. Ah. The storm really sent him a blessing.   
  
~   
  
  
That next day, Kyuhyun sees Yesung staring up the sky at the veranda of his house. 'Is Yesung still sad?'   
  
"Hey Yesung! Aren't you hungry?"   
  
"Hungry?" Yesung tilted his head.   
  
"You're hungry when your stomach growls like a lion and you want to eat something."   
  
"..." Yesung just stared at Kyuhyun, trying to figure out what he was talking about.   
  
From his bag, Kyuhyun gets a lollipop and gives it to Yesung. "For you. So you can cheer up."   
  
"What is this?"   
  
"A lollipop!"   
  
"L-Lollipop. Lollipop."   
  
"It's my most favorite candy in the world," Kyuhyun moves his arms in a circle manner.   
  
"And you are giving it to me?"   
  
"Yes! So you will be smiling again. I like it when I see you smile."   
  
"Thanks Kyuhyun," Yesung grins with eyes closed, unaware that his wings perk up and start flapping, making him levitate at least 50 cm up the floor.   
  
Kyuhyun's eyes widens like saucers. "Your wings! They are flapping Yesung!"   
  
"Huh?" Yesung opens his eyes and looks down. He screamed and he fell down to Kyuhyun. "I flew! Did you see that Kyuhyun!" He hugged him tightly. "This is the first time I ever fly!"   
  
Kyuhyun wondered if Yesung could feel his beating heart, how fast it suddenly beats because of his hug.   
  
"Try it again!" Kyuhyun encouraged.   
  
They stood up and Yesung concentrated to fly again. His wings started flapping again, but he didn't fly. He kneels at the ground and sobbed. "I cannot do it again."   
  
Kyuhyun sighed, out of relief. Is this a sign that Yesung must stay longer with him? He wishes it is a sign, but he can't be selfish while Yesung is sad.   
  
"Don't worry Yesung! We'll figure out how you can fly soon. I promise!"   
  
With that, Yesung stands up and hugs Kyuhyun tightly, letting his actions bridge his thankfulness.   
  
~   
  
Kyuhyun and Yesung spend the week trying to figure out what can make Yesung fly. Kyuhyun guessed that it is related to making Yesung genuinely happy, wondering if it was the act of giving Yesung his lollipop is the reason why the angel flew.   
  
During Yesung's stay in Kyuhyun's home, he learned the daily routine of humans. Kyuhyun taught him how to use chopsticks and cutlery to eat 'food'. Angels don't really need to eat human food, but Yesung decided that he likes eating because Kyuhyun likes it.   
  
Kyuhyun gave Yesung his smaller clothes for him to wear when they went to the market to buy food and show him around. They didn't have to worry about Yesung's wings since Yesung can hide them in his back magically whenever he wants. And only Kyuhyun could see his wings. It was proven when they were buying food from the grocery. They were in the check-out counter when Yesung sneezed, making his wings go out of his back. Panicked, Kyuhyun and Yesung looked at each other, then to the people around them. The cashier asked his co-worker if the door is open because there was a gust of wind earlier and the people behind them continued with their business. Kyuhyun sighed, relieved, as Yesung retracted his wings back.   
  
When Kyuhyun was busy with his laptop, he opened the television for Yesung to watch whatever he desired.   
  
Yesung kept on pushing the button Kyuhyun told him to push when he didn't like what he saw. He kept on switching channels until it stopped at a documentary.   
  
"Kyuhyun!" Yesung calls Kyuhyun, his face fixated at the television. "What do you call those animals again?"   
  
Kyuhyun continues pressing the keyboard as he took a glimpse of what Yesung is watching. "Turtles," he answers.   
  
"Turtles..." Yesung repeats, happy for some reason.   
  
"I saw one by the beach earlier this month," Kyuhyun pauses his game and sits beside Yesung, "If you like we can go and search for them today."   
  
"Really?" Yesung's eyes shine like the brightest star in the night sky. He hugs Kyuhyun out of happiness. And Kyuhyun blushes.   
  
Kyuhyun drags Yesung to the beach. "This is where I saw the turtle last time," he said mostly to himself as he looks around the seaside.   
  
Yesung helps in finding the turtle too, even though he isn't sure what it looks like in person, but after an hour of looking around, the two sat down in the sand, tired.   
  
"I'm sorry we didn't find the turtles," Kyuhyun apologizes, panting, sorry for making an empty promise.   
  
"Do not apologize, Kyuhyun-" Yesung's words are cut-off when the sand in front of them moved, like something is pushing the sand from below. As they look closer, baby turtles started emerging from under the sand.   
  
"So that's why I saw the large turtle here! She gave birth to these babies!" Kyuhyun stands up and watches amazed as the tiny turtles made their way to the sea. Kyuhyun waves at them. "Be strong and big baby turtles! Take care!"   
  
Yesung laughs at Kyuhyun's actions and mimics him, "Take care little ones! And I hope for your safety!" as Yesung said that, his wings showed up and bubbles of light protected the turtles.   
  
"Whoa!" Kyuhyun falls on the sand, "You made that?"   
  
Yesung smiles at Kyuhyun, "I might not know how to fly, but I can cast enchantments to protect and heal."   
  
Yesung helps Kyuhyun stand up and they made their way back to Kyuhyun's house. "So guardian angels do exist!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Guardian angels," Kyuhyun repeats, as if it will make Yesung understand it. "They are angels meant to take care and protect humans. Oh I know! You might be my guardian angel Yesung," Kyuhyun smiles, shyly, surprised with his self and how those words came out. He is intending to tease Yesung, but what Yesung replied made Kyuhyun's heart flutter.   
  
"I don't mind being your guardian angel Kyuhyun," Yesung grins.   
  
"I'll be the happiest and luckiest person then," Kyuhyun grins back.   
  
Yesung smiles and his wings perks up, flapping until Yesung's feet is off the ground.   
  
"Yesung! You're flying!"   
  
"I-I am!" he slowly levitates from the ground until he is a foot above the ground. Yesung looks down at Kyuhyun and sees him staring at him lovingly.   
  
'I cannot leave yet,' Yesung said to himself as he landed on the ground.   
  
"What's wrong Yesung?" Kyuhyun asked, worried about him.   
  
"I cannot continue flying because we haven't figured out what can make me fly," Yesung said.   
  
"Oh! Don't worry Yesung! We'll find it out!" Kyuhyun cheers and Yesung detects relief in his voice. During their interaction in a week, Yesung somewhat felt what Kyuhyun is feeling. He can read Kyuhyun like an open book.   
  
Later that day, Kyuhyun ended up buying a turtle plushy for Yesung.   
  
~   
  
Yesung wakes up in the middle of the night, a beautiful sound is filling the room and tickling his ears. He looks around and wonders where the music came from.   
  
He made his way to the source of the sound in a slow pace, only to find out it was coming from Kyuhyun's room. When he entered the room, Kyuhyun was pressing a black and white instrument.   
  
"Oh Yesung! Did I wake you up?" Kyuhyun scratches the back of his head, his eyes emitting an apologizing aura.   
  
Yesung shook his head. "What is that?"   
  
"A piano," Kyuhyun answered as he presses his fingers against the keys gracefully, creating more beautiful sounds for Yesung to hear.   
  
Yesung closes his eyes, humming along the music Kyuhyun was creating. He rests his head against Kyuhyun's shoulder. When Kyuhyun finished playing the piano, Yesung opens his eyes and moved his head so his chin is on Kyuhyun's shoulder. Slowly, he placed his lips on Kyuhyun's cheek. What he is doing is called a 'kiss.' He learned about it when he was watching the television and observing the people in town. The people in the television, the strange box that can fit anything in the world, according to his self, kissed each other when they feel happy. The little girl in the grocery store kissed her parents when they bought her a big teddy bear. This moment felt really happy for Yesung, and it feels like he received a gift from Kyuhyun, so Yesung supposed that kissing Kyuhyun will be a great way to show that he is really grateful and thankful.   
  
Kyuhyun froze and Yesung asked, "Are you okay Kyuhyun?" He hugged Kyuhyun and felt something different in Kyuhyun's chest. But before he could ask about it, Kyuhyun hugged him back.   
  
"I'm fine. Please let me stay in this position for a while."   
  
Yesung agrees, feeling his heart beat race too.   
  
When they separated to sleep, Yesung wonders why Kyuhyun's heartbeat became erratic earlier. He rubs his chest, wondering why his heart is beating so fast too. What could it be?   
  
He falls asleep with the memory of the sound of piano and the sound of his and Kyuhyun's accelerating heart as his lullaby.   
  
~   
  
The first time Yesung saw Kyuhyun angry was when a drunk person was harassing Yesung. They went outside the restaurant after eating, and that's when a drunken person suddenly grabbed Yesung.   
  
"Hey there. Do you want to come with Uncle? I'll give you some money if you do," the man slurred, the smell of alcohol reeking from him.   
  
Yesung froze, not knowing what to do. He felt his whole tensed up as the grip on his arms tightened.   
  
"Excuse me Mister. Please don't harass my friend," Kyuhyun intervenes, removing the man's tight grip on Yesung's arms. Yesung moves to Kyuhyun's back like it is his instinct, his small hands clinging at the back of Kyuhyun's clothes.   
  
"Get out of the way kid," the man insisted, trying to hold Yesung again.   
  
"Please get a hold of yourself. You're drunk." Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Yesung, wordlessly saying 'I'll protect you' to the scared Yesung.   
  
"Psshhh... I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my angel," the man moved groggily, trying to kiss Yesung.   
  
Kyuhyun hugged Yesung close to him and he said, "He's not your angel. He is  _my_ angel."   
  
"Ah you brat!" the man throws Kyuhyun a punch, which Kyuhyun successfully evaded.   
  
"You punched first," Kyuhyun smirked. He punched the man on the side, making sure that it will hurt and it doesn't hit a vital organ. "That counts as self-defense. Let's go Yesung."   
  
Kyuhyun holds Yesung's hand gently, very different to the strong punch he landed on the man's side. And Yesung finally relaxes. They ran silently to the beach until tears fell from Yesung's eyes.   
  
Alarmed, Kyuhyun asked, "What's wrong Yesung? Are you hurt somewhere?"   
  
Yesung shakes his head, smiling even though he is crying. "I am thankful because you protected me."   
  
"Of course I'll protect you."   
  
"Because I am your friend?"   
  
"Because you're my special someone," Kyuhyun places a kiss on Yesung's forehead. "I'll never regret meeting you Yesung. You are the one."   
  
Yesung hugs Kyuhyun, and wraps his wings around him.   
  
"Now I know what your wings remind me. They remind me of the sky," Kyuhyun smiles as he admires Yesung's wings surrounding their bodies, it feels like they are engulfed in their own sky.   
  
Yesung closes his eyes. Now he knows what can make him fly.   
  
Is it the turtles? No, his wings only perk up when he thought of turtles.   
  
Is it music? No, it isn't either.   
  
'What really makes me happy?' Yesung asked himself and opened his eyes, seeing Kyuhyun smiling at him.   
  
Yesung smiled, and his wings fluttered, taking him off the land, his hand still holding Kyuhyun's hand   
  
Yesung finally knew what can make him fly. Kyuhyun is like the wind beneath his wings, the force that allows him to fly. Come to think of it, whenever he thinks of Kyuhyun, his body feels lighter, as if all the problems have been lifted up.   
  
"You did it Yesung! You did it!" Kyuhyun cheers, before looking down. "Will you go now?" he asked, his voice breaking.   
  
"I will, but I promise I will return here immediately! I will just tell Leeteuk that I am okay, then I will come back home," Yesung smiled.   
  
"You'll come back home?"   
  
"Yes," Yesung lands in front of Kyuhyun, his cheeks blushing. "You are my home now."   
  
Kyuhyun blushes too. He closes the space between them and shortened the distance between them, letting their lips connect to each other.   
  
Yesung feels his heart pounding again. He can hear the beats in his head.   
  
"I'll wait for you Yesung." Kyuhyun grins.   
  
Yesung nods and flies up the sky, smiling to himself and holding his lips that touched Kyuhyun's. He looks back and sees Kyuhyun is also touching his lips, smiling. He waves at Kyuhyun and flies faster up the sky.   
  
~   
  
When Yesung reached the clouds, Leeteuk welcomed him with open arms. "Welcome back Yesung."   
  
"Leeteuk! I finally know what can make me fly!"   
  
Leeteuk smiles. "What is it Yesung?"   
  
"Kyuhyun!"   
  
Leeteuk grins, "Then you must really love Kyuhyun."   
  
"Huh?" Yesung blushed.   
  
"The thing that you are looking for is love. And it seemed like that you found it in the being named Kyuhyun."   
  
"I l-love Kyuhyun?" Yesung stutters.   
  
"What do you feel?"   
  
"I love Kyuhyun. I love Kyuhyun! I must go now and tell Kyuhyun I love him! Thanks for everything Leeteuk! I'll come and visit you sometime."   
  
"It seems like my love detector storm worked," Leeteuk's dimples become prominent as he watched Yesung fly down earth.   
  
~   
  
Kyuhyun stares at the sea, looking the clouds. Suddenly, a beach ball hit him in the back.   
  
"We're sorry mister!" the pair of children apologizes as they ran towards Kyuhyun.   
  
Kyuhyun smiles. "Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time, okay?" He hands the ball to one of the children.   
  
"What are you doing here mister?" the boy who is drinking strawberry milk asked.   
  
"I'm waiting for the love of my life," Kyuhyun grins proudly at the kids.   
  
"Waiting for the love of your life here? Isn’t the harbor at the other side of the city Mister?"   
  
"Oh! The Mister's lover is riding a boat?"   
  
"No," Kyuhyun smiles and looks up the sky. "My lover is bought by the storm."   
  
The kids look at each other before looking at Kyuhyun. "We hope your lover comes back soon! Come one Hyuk! Let's continue playing!"   
  
"Okay Hae! Here we go!"   
  
"Bye bye Mister!" they waved and ran towards the other side of the beach, leaving Kyuhyun alone.   
  
Kyuhyun watches as the sun sets and the colors in the sky turned to orange-yellow and the stars and moon started showing in the sky.   
  
An angel with sky-like wings flew down in front of Kyuhyun.   
  
"I'm back," Yesung greets as he lands on the sand.   
  
Kyuhyun smiles and hugs Yesung, "Welcome home my angel."   
  
The storm truly gave him a blessing.


	14. Dares and French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dares and French Kiss  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: French Kiss (Heechul  
> Summary: In which Kyuhyun was asked by Yesung for a French kiss.  
> Word Count: 3,180  
> A/N: Still trying to write. I'm lost without KyuSung OTP aka my muse. Please forgive me for the errors and incoherence of this fic. Happy Birthday Mom Bianca and Ryeowook :)

Kyuhyun sat in the cafeteria, his head bobbing to the music from his earphones. Changmin helped Yunho with his project while Minho trained for the upcoming sports fest, so Kyuhyun was alone. Not that it bothered it him or anything. It was nice to have time for yourself every now and then.   
  
He wouldn't be bothered or irritated by the noisy hoards of students that also occupied the cafeteria, since he has his earphones on. He was finishing his burger when someone tapped his shoulder.   
  
Kyuhyun turned his head to face the  ~~_(most beautiful person Kyuhyun met)_ ~~ raven haired boy who sought his attention, his brows raising and he’s pretty sure he has the ‘grumpy Kyuhyun’ look on his face.   
  
"Hi!" the man said as he grinned cheerfully at Kyuhyun.   
  
"Hi?" Kyuhyun replied, confused.   
  
"May I kiss you?"   
  
For a moment, Kyuhyun thought he misheard the man, so he removed his earphones. "What?"   
  
"May I kiss you?" the man repeated. "A french kiss?"   
  
Kyuhyun twisted in both surprise and annoyance. "How about no?" he replied after regaining the ability to speak.   
  
"Why?" the man pouted.   
  
"Why?" Kyuhyun mimicked, his voice screeching. He wanted to ask 'why are you pouting? Are you 10 years old?' too but opted to ask, "Why are you even doing this in the first place?"   
  
The man beamed. "My friends and I are playing truth or dare," the man pointed at a large group of male students, all of them looking at them expectantly. When the group of male students noticed Kyuhyun was looking at them, they waved at him. Some started shouting and whistling, while the remaining giggled and laughed. Kyuhyun recognized some of the faces, Ryeowook and Kibum, they were fellow freshmen and his classmates at some electives.   
  
"It was my turn and I chose dare. Heechul Hyung was the one who gave me my dare and I was so scared and anxious for he might ask me to do something weird like run around the school naked, but luckily my dare was to have French kiss the cutest person in the cafeteria," the man continued, looking unaffected by the gazes they accumulated and the embarrassing yells of his friends. Almost everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. "So may I kiss you?"   
  
Kyuhyun flushed, his face reddening from both shyness and anger. Did this person just indirectly told him he was the cutest person here? And said person is also asking for a kiss?   
  
"No." Kyuhyun shook his head immediately. “And I don’t even know you.”   
“I’m Kim Yesung,” the man introduced. “Kiss. Please.”   
  
Kyuhyun glared at the man. “No!”   
  
"Why?" the man tilted his head in confusion. “I already introduced myself.”   
  
"Because I said so," Kyuhyun started stuffing his items in his backpack, preparing to flee from the scene.   
  
Everyone started cheering for them. "It's just a kiss." "Just kiss him!" "Be a man!" "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" "What are you waiting for? Kiss him!"   
  
"It's not just a kiss!" Kyuhyun snapped, silencing everyone in the cafeteria. He stared straight at Yesung, his eyes burning with passion. "The only person you should kiss is the person you love!" With that, Kyuhyun strode to the exit.   
  
After Kyuhyun exited the cafeteria, everyone resumed to their own businesses. Yesung remained rooted to the floor, eyes still focused on the door Kyuhyun excited.   
  
"You okay Yesung Hyung?" Donghae, one of his friends, ran to him first, followed by Eunhyuk.   
  
When Donghae and Eunhyuk saw Yesung's blushing face, they exchanged a confused look.   
  
"What's the problem? Is Hyung fine?" Ryeowook followed them. "Did Kyuhyun hurt him?"   
  
"I think I'm in love..." Yesung smiled, holding his hand over his heart, as his friends wondered what was wrong with him.   
  
***   
  
Kyuhyun and Minho sat on the grass under a tree. The tree provided them their new place to eat their lunch. Ever since the incident, which spread throughout the university like wild fire, Kyuhyun rejected coming to the cafeteria. He and Minho waited for Changmin who was in charge of buying them food.   
  
"Food boy is here," Changmin waved the plastic bag filled with food for the three of them. He sat beside Kyuhyun and settled the food on Kyuhyun’s lap.   
  
"We look like we're having a picnic," Minho mindlessly talked as he browsed the food Changmin bought. He picked the blueberry muffin, but Kyuhyun swatted his hand and got the muffin.   
  
"That's mean Kyu," Minho pouted, but he got the custard cake from the bag instead.   
  
"Let Kyuhyun have it. You know how much he is stressing over the scene he got involved in the cafeteria," Changmin snickered.   
  
"Please shut up and let me eat this muffin silently. You are diverting my attention from it, so it might be jealous."   
  
"It might be jealous?" Changmin and Minho snickered.   
  
"Ah! I don't want to talk to both of you any longer. Why is this happening to someone as handsome and lucky as Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun sarcastically said, making the three of them laugh out loud.   
  
When they settled down, Minho said, "But I think that you are really lucky to have Yesung Hyung do that. Man, I wouldn't let the opportunity of kissing someone as handsome and cute as Hyung."   
  
Kyuhyun gave Minho a stink eye. Yes. He found Yesung handsome and cute, but he is never admitting that loudly, over his gorgeous dead body. "What? Do you like him or anything?"   
  
"Of course! I like Yesung Hyung! And Leeteuk Hyung, Heechul Hyung, Donghae Hyung, Eunhyuk Hyung, Siwon Hyung..." Minho continued to list his beloved Hyungs in the school.   
  
"Don't mind him Kyu. You know Minho is a Hyung whore," Changmin chuckled, "He loves all his Hyungs."   
  
"Yes I do," Changmin sighed dreamily, "Now I suddenly remembered Yesung Hyung's beautiful voice when he sang during the entrance ceremony."   
  
"Huh? He sung during the entrance ceremony?" Kyuhyun asked, surprised that Yesung sings. He was aware that the man has a beautiful voice, during their short conversation, but he didn't know he sings.   
  
"Oh, you were late during the ceremony, right? It was Yesung Hyung that sang before you came," Changmin said.   
  
"Why do you speak as if you know him? Aren't we all freshmen?" Kyuhyun asked.   
Changmin blushed and diverted his look from Kyuhyun. "Ah... He is a good friend of Yunho Hyung."   
  
Kyuhyun and Minho shared a knowing look. "Ohhhh... Yunho Hyung~"   
  
"Shut up," Changmin playfully shoved both of his friends.   
  
The three were busy laughing at each other when someone called Changmin. "Changmin-ah!"   
  
"Yunho Hyung?" Changmin stood up in a hurry and welcomed Yunho. "Oh! You're here too Yesung Hyung."   
  
Hearing Yesung's name, Kyuhyun's whole body suddenly tensed.   
  
"Hi Kyuhyun-ssi!" Yesung greeted as Changmin and Yunho talked, waving his hand in front of Kyuhyun's face. "Hi Minho!"   
  
"Hyung!" Minho stood up and gave Yesung a hug, his mood suddenly good. "It is nice meeting you again Yesung Hyung!" He proceeded to hug Yunho too, while Changmin scolded him from hugging his Yunho.   
  
"I didn't see you in the cafeteria yesterday," Yesung said as Kyuhyun continued to ignore his existence. Yesung sat beside him while Changmin and Minho bickered over Yunho.   
  
"He has been traumatized by your straightforward moves Yesung," Yunho laughed as Changmin and Minho continued bickering.   
  
"Oh. About that... I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me," Yesung sounded sincere, like he was really sorry for what he said to Kyuhyun. "I know now that we should not take a kiss for granted. It is something shared between two people who love each other."   
  
Kyuhyun couldn't help but look at Yesung's face, just to check if he was really sorry. And indeed, Yesung's face wore an expression of a child repenting for the trouble he caused his parents, his eyes solely fixed on Kyuhyun's.   
  
"It's okay. I forgive you."   
  
Yesung smiled, and Kyuhyun found himself smiling too.   
  
"But even if the dare is over, I still have this urge to kiss you."   
  
Kyuhyun blushed. "Forget that I forgive you!" He screamed as he ran away from his laughing friends and a surprised Yesung.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Yesung asked Yunho.   
  
"Don't be too straight forward Hyung," Yunho chuckled. "Tone it down a little."   
  
"But Kyuhyun said that the only person you should kiss is the person you love. And I love Kyuhyun!"   
  
"Is that a love confession?!" The three asked in unison while Yesung just smiled like love sick fool.   
  
"Yesung Hyung you should have told Kyuhyun you love him before telling him that you want a kiss," Minho said, "That is what I do when I want hugs and kisses from Hyungs."   
  
"No Hyung, don't listen to Minho. It will be better if you take things slowly Yesung Hyung. Then, tell him you love him and kiss him! Why don't you show Kyu that you like him through some gestures and stuffs," Changmin suggested.   
  
"Like sending him signals?" Yunho asked.   
  
"Exactly!" Changmin approved.   
  
"Thanks for your help! I'll do my best! But what will I do if I have an urge to kiss him?"   
  
All of them remained silent as they thought of something.   
  
Finally, Minho suggested, "How about flying kisses?"   
  
***   
  
Kyuhyun still found Yesung a wonder. He was the weirdest, the most unpredictable person, and the most straightforward man he ever met in his life.   
  
Not that he didn't like Yesung, it's just Kyuhyun wasn't used to such straightforwardness. It was the first time someone told him he is cute, and then proceeded to ask if it's okay to kiss him. To be honest, Yesung was one of the most attractive and charismatic people Kyuhyun ever met, scratch that, Yesung topped Kyuhyun's 'People I'd like to date' list.   
  
And being an adorable and sweet person, Yesung gained an advantage. Kyuhyun was sure that it was Yesung's mission to make his heart flutter whenever they meet or see each other. Yesung will always smile sweetly and wave excitedly to Kyuhyun in the hallway, even if Kyuhyun pretends he didn't see him. When Kyuhyun's classes ends, Yesung will be there outside the room Kyuhyun had his class just to say some random things about his day and bid Kyuhyun goodbye, face blushing, but not as red as Kyuhyun’s. And there were times when Yesung would send flying kisses to Kyuhyun when he thinks Kyuhyun wasn't looking at him. Those things had been going for a while now, that he almost considers Yesung as a close friend slash admirer.   
  
Really. Why is Yesung being so adorkable?! And why is Kyuhyun falling for him (so fast)?!   
  
The next time Kyuhyun saw Yesung, the older was busy talking with Heechul. They were talking animatedly, too close for comfort, if you ask Kyuhyun, but the two didn't seem to mind their closeness.   
  
He felt a pang in his chest when Heechul started being touchy with Yesung, letting his arms hold Yesung closer to him. Heechul pinched Yesung's cheeks and placed a kiss on his cheek. But amidst all of Heechul's distracting gestures, Yesung was still focused about the topic of their conversation.   
  
Kyuhyun, deciding that he no longer enjoys the view of Yesung being unconsciously man-handled by another person, walked near them, coughing a little to be sure his existence was noticed.   
Heechul smirked when he did that, as if he was expecting Kyuhyun to do that in the first place. Kyuhyun felt that Heechul laid that trap for him.   
  
"Oh Kyuhyun! We are just talking about you!" Yesung greeted, he was smiling and blushing at the same time, looking handsome and adorable at the same time that Kyuhyun almost forgot about Heechul.   
  
"Me?"   
  
"We're planning to invite you and Changmin and Minho to Heechul Hyung's party."   
  
"Party?" (Yes, Kyuhyun is an expert in one word questions.)   
  
"Me and my boyfriend's party to be exact," Heechul finally talked, not even trying to hide his smirk. "Yesung told me he would very lonely because you will be not there. He even said-"   
  
"Heebongie!" Yesung screamed, trying to cover Heechul's mouth.   
  
"I'll go," Kyuhyun answered before thinking. He didn't like that Yesung called Heechul by a nickname and being touchy with him. "I'll go and tell Changmin and Minho about it after you tell me the details."   
  
Heechul smirked while Yesung grinned. Heechul told him where they will have the party and the time it will start.   
  
"Okay. See you there," Kyuhyun nodded once and walked away as fast as possible, his face blushing. When he looked back at Yesung and Heechul, he saw Yesung sending flying kisses to him again, and that didn't help in relaxing his heart.   
  
***   
  
So that was the reason why Kyuhyun found himself in a party that week's Friday night. Kyuhyun sat close to Yesung in the club Heechul and Hangeng rented, loud music blasting from the speakers and colorful lights illuminating everyone's night.   
  
Since Yesung doesn't drink, he mostly had conversations with Kyuhyun and his friends, trying not to be obvious that he was trying to sit closer to Kyuhyun. Yesung managed to sit beside Kyuhyun when Changmin was dragged by Yunho to the dance floor, Kyuhyun catching Yunho wink at Yesung.   
  
Everything was flowing nicely until Heechul interrupted them. Being the devil he was, with a little kick of the alcohol, Heechul kept on intimidating Kyuhyun and made him drink many liquor.   
  
"Kyuhyun-ssi! Do you know I'm the person who told Yesung to kiss the cutest person in the cafeteria? Do you know that?"   
  
"Hmmm..."   
  
"I was not that surprised when I saw Yesung walked towards you. That bastard is really brave to do that, right? Right?!"   
  
"Hell yeah."   
  
"You should have kissed him," Heechul pouted his lips and went closer to Yesung, "Do you want other people to kiss him?"   
  
"Heechul Hyung you're drunk already," Yesung tried getting away from the older, but he was already sitting on his lap. When Heechul was about to kiss Yesung, Kyuhyun nimbly covered Yesung's lips with his hand.   
  
Seeing his boyfriend cause trouble, Hangeng made his way to their table and got Heechul off Yesung. "Sorry, he does crazy things when he's drunk."   
  
"I sure do," Heechul said before kissing Hangeng fiercely, then proceeded to fall unconscious.   
  
When Hangeng excused them, he carried the drunken Heechul, hoping the best for Yesung and Kyuhyun.   
  
Kyuhyun and Yesung were left alone, technically because everyone around them is already asleep. Kyuhyun found himself leaning against Yesung from so much alcohol in his body. "You know Yesung... I'm so drunk now that the whole world is going round and round and round," Kyuhyun giggled as he hugged Yesung from the side, "I'm so drunk right now that I don't mind if you give me the French kiss you wanted since the dare." Kyuhyun let his tongue ran over his lips while he looked at Yesung's lips. "Do you know that your cupid's bow is so enticing?"   
  
Kyuhyun leaned to Yesung, his mouth ghosting over the cheeks of a frozen Yesung, nuzzling Yesung's face with his nose. They were staring straight at each other's eyes, no longer able to contain their feelings for each other. There was little space left between them, their noses touching already. At this close proximity, Yesung's handsomeness seemed to be magnified a hundred times. But, before their lips touched, Kyuhyun fell asleep, unable to fight the sleepiness bought by the alcohol any longer.   
  
Yesung sighed, wondering if Kyuhyun did that to further frustrate him. He got up and placed a kiss on Kyuhyun's forehead before dragging him to his dorm.   
  
***   
  
Kyuhyun woke up with a major hang-over. As he massaged his temples, he looked around the room only to notice that it wasn't his and Changmin's shared room. The room has the same structure, but its decoration and feel are different. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and clean his mouth, hoping it will help him sober.   
  
"Are you sober now?" Yesung looked up to see Kyuhyun nod as he neatly arranged the bed that Kyuhyun used. He got up from the bed and got a tumbler from the nightstand, "Here. Drink some water. There's also some hot soup in that thermos. I didn't bring you to your dorm room since Yunho and Changmin went there, and I don't want to leave you there while they do erm... Something." Yesung smiled at him, and it still had a dazzling effect on Kyuhyun.   
  
"Thanks," Kyuhyun replied shyly as he stared at Yesung. He was wearing black shorts and a white v-neck shirt that almost revealed his toned chest. He felt his eyes lingering at Yesung's chest, then at Yesung's effortlessly handsome face, and finally at Yesung's enticing lips. Kyuhyun gulped.   
  
Yesung tilted his head, which only highlighted his neck, his glorious neck. Kyuhyun was sure he would never run out of words to describe Yesung.   
  
"If you're still now feeling well, you can sleep in my bed," Yesung smiled at Kyuhyun again.   
  
Feeling his legs weaken, he sat at the chair nearest to him. "I'll just sit here for a while."   
  
"Okay," Yesung nodded. "Do you mind if I play music?"   
  
"No," Kyuhyun answered.   
  
Music filled the air, and Kyuhyun managed to identify the song. Kiss Me by Blink. He didn't know if Yesung was mocking him or he was innocently playing a foreign song, suggesting Kyuhyun that he should kiss him. Kyuhyun was about to tease Yesung about it, but Yesung suddenly sang along.   
  
"Kiss me darling kiss me tonight. Kiss me darling kiss you'll be alright."   
  
Yesung slowly made his way to Kyuhyun's seat, while Kyuhyun pretended to not notice anything. It was until Yesung finally got to the chair Kyuhyun sat on when Kyuhyun couldn't deny the predatory gaze Yesung had on him.   
  
"Y-Yesung Hyung? What's wrong?"   
  
Yesung put both his hands on the arms of the chair as he hovered over Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun do you remember what you told me yesterday? When you are drunk?"   
  
"N-No," Kyuhyun lied, aware of the words he told Yesung.   
  
"Oh really? Are you telling the truth?" Yesung smirked, and moved his face away from him. Kyuhyun felt like fainting, when did smirks become sexy? Smirks were scary, but Yesung's smirk was sexy and scary.   
  
"No," Kyuhyun admitted, and then Yesung's face came nearer. He blushed and licked his chapped lips nervously, "I told you that I was so drunk I don't mind if you give me the kiss that you wanted ever since the dare."   
  
"Good boy. Now, let me ask another question." Yesung moved his face close, their noses already bumping against each other. They stared at each other's eyes. "Are you still that drunk to allow me to kiss you?"   
  
"Yes..." Kyuhyun said and he found Yesung's lips on his. Their lips touched each other in a lip lock.   
  
When they parted, Yesung was smiling at Kyuhyun. "Oh! I forgot to say that I love you before I kissed you!"   
  
"You're really silly. I love you too," Kyuhyun smiled back, "And I believe the dare was a French kiss."   
  
Yesung smiled and obliged.   
  
END


	15. Taking Care of the Sick (Leads to a Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Taking Care of the Sick (Leads to a Confession)  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, Crack, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Denial (Leeteuk)  
> Summary: In which Yesung takes care of his sick rival Kyuhyun.  
> Word Count: 2,958  
> A/N: I think this is a good time to post a sick!Kyu fic because I'm recovering from flu (does that make sense? hahaha) forgive me if there are errors and incoherence in this story  
> thank you for reading my fics. I really appreciate it! ;u;

Yesung was tempted to run away and go home. Unluckily, Jungsu, the music club president, asked him to check out if Kyuhyun's at home. The boy skipped classes for 2 days and every freaking person, except Yesung of course, was getting worried, so Jungsu wanted him, Yesung of all people, to come and visit him since they were "close friends".   
  
Close Friends?! How could his rival be his close friend?! Yes, Yesung once proclaimed, in front of Kyuhyun, nonetheless, that they were rivals, though he never won against Kyuhyun their academic face-offs, his intelligent mind no match to Kyuhyun's genius one, especially math (curse that subject!).   
  
Maybe he should challenge Kyuhyun to a dance showdown instead. Actually, he wanted to have another singing contest with Kyuhyun, but they always end up with a draw, their club mates couldn't decide who was better since both of them were great in their own way. In fact, they even suggested the two of them to sing a duet since their voices harmonizes well, which Yesung refused immediately, afraid that his desire... erm... hate for Kyuhyun will only increase, while Kyuhyun only remained quiet.   
  
Yesung, not liking the request one bit, retorted that other members of the club such as Sungmin and Ryeowook were closer to the youngest member of music club. The two mentioned immediately shook their head and said they were busy polishing a composition Ryeowook made. Proving their excuse, Sungmin got his guitar out of his case and plucked some cords while Ryeowook sat in the piano bench and started playing some notes.   
  
Yesung sighed. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking of another excuse. Feeling a hand gently placed on his shoulder, Yesung peaked through his fringe, only to see Heechul, the club's vice president and his cousin, smiling like the Cheshire cat in Alice in wonderland. And he knew he had to go to Kyuhyun's house. He shouldn't have allowed Heechul to take pictures of him while cross-dressing when they were younger.   
  
Back to the current situation, Yesung stood in front of the Cho residence ten minutes more, mainly consisted of looking more presentable so that Kyuhyun couldn't point out how big and ugly their uniform looked at him, before pushing the doorbell. After 5 minutes, he tried peeking through the window, in the most casual way, because they might thought he's a burglar or something, but there was no answer. It looked like no one was at home.   
  
'Maybe he took a vacation and forgot to notify the school about it...' he thought after another 5 minutes. He sat on the porch and placed his bag pack besides him. While looking at the Cho's beautifully landscaped garden, another thought came to his brain, 'He must be winning another contest that he'll flaunt to me for a week.' Yesung scoffed at his own thought before getting his bag pack and standing up in front of the door again. He was not sure why he was doing this, considering that it involved the person he hated the most in the world, ok, that was an understatement. He hated the most in the universe.   
  
He pressed the doorbell once more, so he could tell their club mates that he tried. He was already planning to hang-out with Hyukjae and Donghae when the door slowly opened. Yesung tried standing up as manly as he could, anticipating for a smug and snarky Kyuhyun opening the door. But instead of his usual evil rival, a grinning and blushing Kyuhyun, cladded in pajamas, designed with red robots(?!), came in view.   
  
"Jongwoonie," Yesung visibly shivered as Kyuhyun said his real name, "You came for me? I'm so happy I can faint..."   
  
Before Yesung could say anything, or ran away for his dear life, Kyuhyun took the liberty of doing what he said -- fainting. Yesung managed to catch the heavy boy before panicking on what to do.   
  
"Hey! What's wrong with you!?" Yesung screamed as he dragged Kyuhyun inside the house, after mentally asking permission to enter the house, making sure he closed and locked the front door. He placed Kyuhyun on the couch in the living room.   
  
Yesung placed his hand on Kyuhyun's sweating face. "You're burning!" he started slapping the younger's face (oh so sweet revenge) to elicit any reaction, but Kyuhyun's eyes remain closed. He called again, "Cho Kyuhyun!"   
  
"J-Jongwoonie Hyung?"   
  
"Yes it's me. I came here to-" Yesung didn't manage to finish his sentence for Kyuhyun suddenly pulled him closer, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Kyuhyun's lips were dry, but it was warm against Yesung's. After a few seconds, an eternity for Yesung, Kyuhyun pulled away, his cheeks redder, his face almost splitting because of the silly smile in his face.   
  
"I've always wanted to kiss you, even if it's just a dream. I'm so happy," Kyuhyun said, before fainting again.   
  
Yesung sat at the floor, blinking to the unconscious Kyuhyun, dumbfounded of what just took place. Did Kyuhyun kiss him? He shook his head in denial. He must be imagining things. It's just a hallucination, a nightmare to be exact. Yeah that must be it.   
  
Before he could further refuse to recognize the kiss, Yesung remembered he should be panicking for Kyuhyun fainted again, so he panicked. Yeah, he's very spontaneous. His reactions were instantaneous.   
  
Yesung shook Kyuhyun, hard, telling him he'll get something to make him better. Rummaging his backpack, he found the medicine box he always kept for emergency purposes, well, his mother forced him to bring everywhere he goes (Umma knows best! Thanks Umma~). He placed it on the table near the couch and got the medicine for fever. 'Eat something before drinking this~ Umma' was attached at the medicine. He checked his bag for any food, but he remembered Hyukjae and Donghae rummaged his bag earlier for his snacks.   
  
"Curse those idiots!" Yesung muttered.   
  
He took off his uniform jacket and placed it on the edge of the large sofa Kyuhyun fainted on, hoping to find something to feed Kyuhyun.   
  
"Sorry for intruding." He started looking at the cupboards, but everything he found requires cooking skills, which he lacks, and ample of time. Luckily, he found instant ramyun, boxes of it. Did Kyuhyun only eat instant ramyun? He shrugged before getting the pot he found earlier and started preparing the noodles.   
  
While waiting for the noodles to be cooked, Yesung touched his lips, the image of Kyuhyun kissing him replayed in his mind. And instead of feeling disgusted and angry, the thought of Kyuhyun kissing him was actually appealing to Yesung. Something inside him fluttered.   
  
"Gah! Get out of my mind Cho!" Yesung screamed as he clutched his head. He's getting crazy! Crazily in love with Kyuhyun? ARGH! Stop it!   
  
Before he could commence an internal battle about his feeling, Yesung noticed the ramyun was almost overcooked. Sighing at how conflicted he felt, he turned off the stove and got a bowl. Please keep him sane for the sake of sanity.   
  
***   
  
Yesung's face twitched at the scene that assaulted his vision. Kyuhyun managed to get Yesung's jacket, which served as blanket for his upper body, though it was a little higher, it covered Kyuhyun's face. And the mental image of Kyuhyun sniffling his jacket weakened his legs.   
  
'Please stop being delusional,' Yesung told himself, 'Cho must be feeling cold. No. No. No. He didn't smell my jacket. Deny. Deny. Deny.'   
  
Yesung staggered to Kyuhyun. Placing the tray on the table near the sofa, he sat on the floor and stared at Kyuhyun, wondering what he should do next. Deciding to salvage his jacket from Kyuhyun, he tried prying Kyuhyun's hands that clutched his jacket, his face souring at crumpled state of his clothes. Kyuhyun's hands were definitely bigger than his, and it held Yesung's jacket in a death grip.   
  
"Cho, let go of my jacket." Yesung tried getting the jacket by pulling it away, but the stubborn hands of Kyuhyun held the jacket tighter than before. Yesung figured that if he didn't want his jacket ripped, he shouldn't pull it. He tried to get the jacket by directly holding Kyuhyun's hands, removing Kyuhyun's hands finger by finger. In return from his hand being removed, Kyuhyun held his hand instead, both his hands holding Yesung's left hand. Yesung looked at his crumpled jacket to the hands holding his. Seriously, what's wrong with this guy?   
  
He stared at Kyuhyun's sleeping form, noticing how his features were almost angel like, as if he descended from heaven to make Yesung love him. Wait. Make Yesung love him. What the?! Yesung flustered at his thoughts. He's a demon sent to make Yesung suffer!   
  
Yesung threw his jacket to where his bag was and shook Kyuhyun. "Cho wake up."   
  
Kyuhyun groaned in return, pulling Yesung’s hand closer to him.   
  
"You need to eat before drinking the medicine," Yesung shook Kyuhyun awake, trying to ignore the warm feeling bubbling inside him. "Wake up now."   
  
"I don't want to," Kyuhyun whined like a kid, his lips pouting. Then, Yesung remembered what his Umma once said. 'The people hardest to wake up are the ones pretending to be sleeping.'   
  
"Fine, don't wake up and eat. I'll be leaving you-" Yesung tried pulling his hand away but warm hands grabbed his wrists.   
  
"Hyung!" Kyuhyun sounded panicked, sitting up, “You’re supposed to spoil me."   
  
"Huh?! What?"   
  
"You know, I'll say I don't like to eat, but you'll continue persisting that I should eat, and then I'll continue resisting, but after a little more, I'll agree to eat only if you feed me," Kyuhyun elaborated happily.   
  
"O...okay?" Yesung stared weirdly at Kyuhyun. "Eat now Cho."   
  
"No." Finally letting go of Yesung's hand, Kyuhyun crossed his arms above his chest, shifting his head away from Yesung. Instead of looking sullen or sick, he looked quite pleased with the situation, a silly smile plastered in his face again.   
  
"I guess I'll be leaving now..." Yesung trailed off as he dramatically turned around.   
  
"Jongwoonie Hyung! No!" Kyuhyun screamed, and in the process of calling Yesung, he fell down the couch with a loud thump. "Ow!"   
  
Panicked, Yesung immediately rushed to Kyuhyun's side, "Are you alright?" He knelt beside Kyuhyun, worried that he injured his self.   
  
"No," Kyuhyun whined, teardrops almost flowing out of his eyes. "Please make me feel better Hyung," he opened his arms wide and pouted at Yesung.   
  
"Wha-?! Why are you acting like that Cho?"   
  
"I'm sick!" Kyuhyun pouted.   
  
If Kyuhyun wasn't sick, Yesung would have laughed at how childish and pathetic his dongsaeng sounded. He complied with Kyuhyun's whim and hugged him, denying to his self that Kyuhyun looked so adorable like this, unlike his usual cool persona in school.   
  
Kyuhyun sighed and hugged back, twice as tight as Yesung's hug. "I wish all of my dreams are like this," Kyuhyun whispered as he rested his head against Yesung's shoulder.   
  
"You're not dreaming Cho."   
  
Kyuhyun drew back. He looked straight at Yesung's eyes and laughed, "What do you mean I'm not dreaming? Jongwoon Hyung will never come to my house."   
  
"It's true. This is reality," Yesung proved his point by pinching Kyuhyun's cheeks.   
  
"Ow! That hurts! E-Eh?! I'm not dreaming?!" Kyuhyun shouted and Yesung hoped his eardrums were still fine. He stepped back until he was an arm-lenght away from Yesung. "T-Then..."   
  
Kyuhyun touched lips, his cheeks turning red again.   
  
Yesung remained silent, looking away when Kyuhyun licked his lips. Why did that action entice him? "You should eat the ramyun before it gets cold."   
  
"W-Will you leave me?" Kyuhyun face was red. He shyly looked up at Yesung.   
  
"No, I'll stay here for a while. Our club mates will not be pleased if they discover that I left you alone while you are sick," he said before turning his gaze to the television. "The replay of yesterday's play-offs is already starting. May I watch?"   
  
Kyuhyun nodded, quite happily, reaching for the remote control in the table to open the television.   
  
Instead of sitting at the sofa, Yesung opted to sit at the floor. To his surprise, Kyuhyun sat beside him and started eating the ramyun, mumbling a thank you Yesung almost missed.   
  
Yesung tried focusing his attention to the television, but it proved to be a difficult task when someone keeps on having glimpses of you every now and then. Well, Yesung had to admit he was looking at Kyuhyun too every now and then. He couldn't help getting worried over him.   
  
"You should focus on eating," Yesung shifted his eyes to Kyuhyun.   
  
"Y-Yes," Kyuhyun mumbled before starting to eat the ramyun again. Kyuhyun was too obedient to him. His dongsaeng usually didn't pay respect to him. Ah he likes this Kyuhyun already.   
  
Yesung suddenly stood up, alarming Kyuhyun in the process. The latter tugged at his pants. "I'll get you water."   
  
"T-Thanks," Kyuhyun blushed, releasing Yesung's pants. Yesung didn't know if Kyuhyun was blushing due to his sickness, to the ramyun, or to Yesung.   
  
  
When he gets back to the living room, glass of lukewarm water in his hands, he saw Kyuhyun waiting for him like a lost puppy. Really, this should be illegal. Kyuhyun was too adorable for words!   
  
"Here. Drink the medicine in the table." Yesung wanted to commend himself for sounding mature and reliable. Someone pat his back please.   
  
Kyuhyun's expression turned sour. "I don't like drinking medicines."   
  
Yesung sighed. "If you don't drink that you will not get well. Then you'll miss another day at school. Then you'll not be able to tease and bully me."   
  
"Did you miss me Hyung?" Kyuhyun got a hopeful glint in his eyes.   
  
"No comment," Yesung answered. "If you don't drink your medicine then I'll be lea-"   
  
"I'll drink it! I'll drink it!" Kyuhyun got the medicine and drank it, followed by gulping a whole glass of water.   
  
"Good boy," Yesung smiled, unconsciously patting Kyuhyun's head. This must be his and Kyuhyun's most intimate moment, asides from the kiss from Kyuhyun who thought he was dreaming, ever since they met because their interactions were mostly composed of insulting, competing, and hitting each other.   
  
"You should sleep in your room," Yesung reprimanded as he roughly ruffled Kyuhyun's hair. Then, he cleaned up the place where Kyuhyun ate. "Where is your family?"   
  
"Overseas," Kyuhyun answered, standing behind Yesung like he was his shadow.   
  
"You're alone? They left you?" Yesung asked as he went to the kitchen and washed the dishes, Kyuhyun followed him like a loyal puppy.   
  
"They don't know that I'm sick. They'll be going home tomorrow," Kyuhyun leaned against the counter.   
  
"Don't push yourself," Yesung said and finished cleaning up. After wiping his hands on his pants, he supported Kyuhyun and assisted him back to the sofa, making sure Kyuhyun was comfortably lying on it. "Well that's it. I'll be going now."   
  
"Jongwoon Hyung!" Kyuhyun sat up, alarmed, making him dizzy from his sudden movement.   
  
"Aish. What's wrong with you?"   
  
"Please don't leave me. Please stay," Kyuhyun grabbed and held Yesung's hand.   
  
"Give me one good reason for me to stay," Yesung said. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest.   
  
"Because... Because..."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Because I like you!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, burying his hot face on his and Yesung's hand, embarrassed that Yesung will see his face.   
  
Yesung leapt at that moment. Kyuhyun likes him? Kyuhyun likes him?! His rival just confessed his love to him. There is something wrong about that sentence. Rival and love shouldn't be used in one sentence, according to Yesung.   
  
Yesung wanted to ask ‘Who? What? When? Where? How? Why?’ But the only thing that escaped his mouth is an "Eh?"   
  
Kyuhyun looked up at him. "I've always liked you even though you are weird and quirky. You do things differently from normal people. You tend to get lost in your own little world when you're idle. You talk to your turtles even though they don't answer. And many more..."   
  
Aren't confessions supposed to be telling good qualities about the person you like? Yesung wanted to ask that, but Kyuhyun kept on talking.   
  
"But... You managed to find your way to my heart. Unknown to me, you stared occupying my thoughts and my heart. Even though I dropped so many hints that I like you, you didn't notice. You're so dense Hyung!"   
  
"E-Eh? What?!" Yesung retorted.   
  
"That's the reason why I keep bullying and teasing. When I tease you, I'm sure that you're paying attention to me. I'm sure you're looking to me, only at me."   
  
Heat rushed in Yesung's body. His mouth open but no words were spoken. Yesung was rendered speechless of Kyuhyun's sudden confession. It took him a long time to realize that he liked Kyuhyun all this time, even if he often voice out how irritating Kyuhyun was.   
  
Kyuhyun looked up and asked. "Do you hate me Jongwoon?” Kyuhyun’s face was blushing. He was fiddling in his seat; his hands were starting to sweat. This side of Kyuhyun was really cute.   
  
"No..." Yesung answered, sitting beside Kyuhyun. "I think I kinda l-like you too..." Yesung admitted, blushing too. "But not when you do nasty things to me. You should stop doing that and do nice things instead."   
  
Kyuhyun smiled genuinely at Yesung. It was very different from the smirk that Yesung was used to seeing. He greatly likes Kyuhyun's smile compared to his smirk. And he just found another reason to like Kyuhyun more.   
  
Kyuhyun hugged Yesung before kissing him on the lips, "I'm so happy I can faint right now."   
  
"No-" Before Yesung could finish talking, Kyuhyun fainted in his arms. Yesung sighed and shook his head. He smiled and placed a kiss on the smiling Kyuhyun's forehead. No more denying of his and Kyuhyun's affection for each other.


	16. Kyuhyun's Broken Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kyuhyun's Broken Glasses  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Blindness (Ryeowook)  
> Summary: In which Kyuhyun's glasses were 'broken.'  
> Word Count: 2,127

t was a fine afternoon. Well, we used the past tense 'was' for something terrible happened to Kyuhyun. Not that he got hurt or anything. It's just that Ryeowook 'accidentally' stepped on his eyeglasses, loud crashing noises filling the room, when he 'unintentionally' bumped Kyuhyun when their class finished.   
  
"What the hell! Ryeowook?! Is that my glasses? Did you step on my glasses?!" Kyuhyun tried squinting his eyes to see his glasses, but his eye sight was too blurry for him to see anything. He tried squatting down to see the damage done to his beloved spectacle, but Ryeowook stopped him.   
  
"Oh my gosh Kyuhyun! I didn't mean to step on your glasses that now lie in the floor in pieces," Ryeowook said, as if he was reading a prepared speech.   
  
"What?! It is crushed?"   
  
"Y-Yes, it is now crushed to dust. Oh woe is me. Please forgive me, my beloved friend," Ryeowook said, his voice rising and falling and raising again, like he was declaiming.   
  
"What the hell is happening here? Are you reading something?" Kyuhyun asked as he felt Ryeowook and another person push him to a bright place, which he assumed as the exit of the school.   
  
"Oh nothing my dear friend. Here, let me give you the gift certificate from the new eyewear store, which sells the best high quality product in town," Ryeowook handed him glossy papers, "Go there and find your true love! Um... I mean go there and have a new pair of glasses!"   
  
"Wait!" Kyuhyun tried to fight back, but Ryeowook and the other person already shoved him inside a car. The car immediately sped off after Ryeowook handed something to the people inside the car.   
  
"Do you think this is a bad idea?" the other person asked as they watch the car drove.   
  
"I don't think so Min. Anything that can bring those two together is a great idea for me no matter how stupid it is," Ryeowook answered, crumpling the script given to him.   
  
"The script was really something," Sungmin mused as he walked back the school with Ryeowook.   
  
Ryeowook laughed, "I wrote it with Donghae Hyung and Henry. Now, shall we go and wait for the results?"   
  
"With pleasure."   
  
~   
  
Sighing, Kyuhyun sat properly and examined the car. It looks familiar, like he had rode that car for plenty of times, and it smells familiar, like the smell of the sea breeze, it smelled imported and expensive.   
  
"Siwon Hyung?" Kyuhyun guessed from his observations.   
  
"Yes Kyuhyunnie?" Siwon asked back from the driver's seat.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kyuhyun asked as he tried to move closer to Siwon to see a less blurry version of his Hyung. But he was shoved back by the person sitting beside Siwon, harshly.   
  
"Don't distract Siwon if you don't want us to freaking crash to the cars," a familiar diva-ish voice told him.   
  
"Heechul Hyung?" Kyuhyun asked, and started wondering how much more this day will be more confusing compared to his normal days.   
  
"Yow!" Heechul answered, moving to the left side so Kyuhyun could at least see the blurry outline of his 'very amazing that it could blind your eyes so please wear sunglasses' face   
  
"What are you doing here Hyung?" Kyuhyun relaxed at the back seat for he knew that he can trust his Hyungs to at least keep him safe and injury free, in case that this was another prank collaboration of the Heechul and Ryeowook aka the rice brothers. Kyuhyun was certain that those two were so evil and notorious that they can plan and execute world domination with just a snap of their hands. Heechul was the epitome of evilness, while Ryeowook was a wolf in sheep's felt.   
  
"I'm trying to be your awesome fairy godmother since your love life sucks," Heechul nonchalantly replied.   
  
"What? You? Fairy godmother?" Kyuhyun almost snickered. Heechul always portrayed villains such as Cruella, Ursula, the evil step mother, in his life. He kept his side-comment to his self, afraid of what evil Heechul could do to him now that he wasn't wearing any glasses. Kyuhyun asked, "Why is my love life involved?"   
  
"They told me that your love life is barren like a dessert or an empty well." Kyuhyun could guess from the tone that Heechul was using that the older was smirking.   
  
"Excuse me! I don't think my love life is a problem."   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"Like yours is any better. The love of your life is a non-existent-"   
  
"Don't dare involve my lovely Anna in this, or I'll drop you here on the middle of the road."   
  
Kyuhyun bowed. "Forgive me his excellency."   
  
"Good. By the way, I have a question Kyuhyun. And I want you to answer honestly, or else..."   
  
"Or else what?" Kyuhyun crossed his arms.   
  
"I'm gonna rack your Warcraft account," Heechul smirked.   
  
Kyuhyun gulped, knowing that his Hyung was capable of doing that.   
  
"Don't be too bad Hyung," Siwon said, finally talking again.   
  
"Shut up Siwon. Now, my question. Still can't move on with your crush over Jongwoon?"   
  
Jongwoon. Just hearing his name already made Kyuhyun blush. Jongwoon was a Hyung that Kyuhyun admired in their university. He was a senior there when Kyuhyun entered the university as a freshmen. They were both in the Music department, but they have different majors. Sadly, Jongwoon already graduated last year, along with Heechul and his other Hyungs.   
  
"W-What are you talking about?" Kyuhyun stuttered, trying to calm down his erratic heart. He sank down in his seat and covered his cheeks with his hands.   
  
"Don't act coy right now. We are all aware of your so obvious crush with Jongwoon."   
  
"I-I'm..."   
  
"Okay. We're here now," Siwon interrupted. The door beside Kyuhyun opened and someone helped him out of the car. Kyuhyun could hear that Heechul was talking with someone, but wasn't able to fully grasp what the conversation was about. Before he could move closer, to hear what they were talking about and see who the person was, he was prompted to start walking. He tried looking closer to see who was the one leading his way, but he really couldn't see clearly.   
  
"You're late Kyuhyun-ah." The person finally spoke.   
  
"Eunhyuk Hyung?"   
  
"I'm here too!" A hand waved in front of him with enthusiasm.   
  
"Donghae Hyung? What are you doing here?"   
  
"We're here to guide you to Jo-asdfgh"   
  
"We're having a date here when Heechul Hyung told us that you broke your eyeglasses."   
  
Kyuhyun saw a blurry image of Eunhyuk holding Donghae's mouth as they continued walking along the busy street.   
  
  
"Where are you taking me?"   
  
"To the eyewear shop, so you could get a new pair of eye glasses."   
  
"But I already have a shop where I have my glasses made. And I didn't have the prescription for my glasses."   
  
"Sorry but we're already here," Eunhyuk said, opening a door to a shop. "You can have your eye checked here Kyuhyun."   
  
Donghae said, "We'll be going now. Bye bye!"   
  
"Wait! You're leaving me?"   
  
"Don't worry. You're in safe, although small, hands."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
-   
  
"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Long time, no see," a dark husky voice filled Kyuhyun's ears, making his goose bumps rise in his body. And a slightly smaller figure walked towards him, until he could see the blurry image of Jongwoon. Even though he couldn't clearly see Jongwoon's face, Kyuhyun was sure that he was still as handsome as ever. But before he could reply, Jongwoon gave him a warm hug, and then his Hyung touched his cheeks. "How are you doing?"   
  
"Still as awesome and handsome as ever Hyung," Kyuhyun replied sarcastically, hoping he's not fidgeting too much.   
  
"Ah. Still as snarky as ever," Jongwoon chuckled.   
  
"I'm doing well Jongwoon Hyung," Kyuhyun said, calming down. "How about you?"   
  
"I'm fine as well, and as you can see, I help out in Father and Mother's stores when I don't have gigs," Jongwoon patted Kyuhyun's cheeks before he let go. "And I'm still very handsome and awesome too." He laughed.   
  
"Luckily, I can't see clearly right now since I'm not wearing my glasses," both of them laughed at what Kyuhyun said. The two of them have loved teasing each other ever since then.   
  
"What happened to your glasses?"   
  
"Ryeowook crushed my eyeglasses earlier," Kyuhyun managed to reply.   
  
"Really?" Jongwoon laughed.   
  
"This is no laughing matter Hyung," Kyuhyun punched Yesung, but he missed, "I can't see anything clearly."   
  
"Come to think of it, this is the first time I saw your face without glasses. You were always wearing your glasses when we see each other," Yesung inched closer to him, that Kyuhyun could already see his face clearly. "And I might as well add that you're really cute without your glasses."   
  
"D-Do you mean I'm not cute when I have my glasses?" Kyuhyun looked away and stepped back, trying to hide his blushing cheeks from his Hyung. He was surprised when Yesung was only a foot away from his face.   
  
"I mean your glasses hid your eyes. Now I can clearly see them," Yesung said. He reached Kyuhyun's hair and ruffled it. "Have you considered wearing eye contacts?"   
  
Kyuhyun shook his head. "Contacts will only make girls notice how attractive I am, which will only cause riots," he nonchalantly said.   
  
"You don't want them chasing after you?" Yesung chuckled.   
  
"I don't. I have my eyes set on someone already," Kyuhyun coughed to hide his blushing cheeks.   
  
"Same here. And I thought that person wasn't looking back at me."   
  
"H-Huh?" Did Jongwoon like another person? Kyuhyun's heart ached at the thought. He should have told Jongwoon what he really felt for him, even though he knew that words couldn't convey his feelings for his beloved Hyung.   
  
"Turns out the person I like is only looking at me. Kyuhyun-ah how close should I get for you to see me?"   
  
Kyuhyun gulped. It felt like love was giving him a chance now. A chance to tell and show Jongwoon what he really felt. He took a step closer to Jongwoon, the image of his getting less blurry. He took another step and this time, he could see Jongwoon's smile on his face. One more step and he will be face to face with Jongwoon. He stopped, hesitating if he should take that final step and confront Jongwoon, no, confront his feelings for Jongwoon.   
  
"This close?" Jongwoon asked. "Is this the closeness that we needed Kyuhyun?"   
  
Kyuhyun shook his head. "No. This close." He took the final step. Kyuhyun was face to face with Jongwoon now. He could clearly see the face of Jongwoon now, from his black hair, small crinkled eyes, to his cute nose, to his red pouty lips. "I need to be this close to see you Jongwoon."   
  
Jongwoon smiled, resting Kyuhyun's forehead to his. "Can you see my heart too?"   
  
"Your heart-?!"   
  
Before Kyuhyun could finish talking, Jongwoon kissed Kyuhyun on the lips, effectively silencing him. It didn't take a minute for Kyuhyun to respond eagerly to the kiss. How long he have dreamed of a kiss with Jongwoon in many scenarios possible, and this time he could feel Jongwoon's soft lips against his.   
  
When they parted for air, the two were blushing so much. Kyuhyun gasped for air while Jongwoon laughed.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It took us a long time to do that."   
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "It's your fault. I didn't know if you love me in return."   
  
Jongwoon smiled at the word love, and Kyuhyun felt his heart leapt again. "You're just so shy and awkward Kyu. I kept dropping hints every now and then. By the way Kyu, here is your glass." Jongwoon placed the eyeglasses on Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun could perfectly see again.   
  
"Huh? My eyeglasses? Didn't Ryeowook break it?" Kyuhyun asked, adjusting his eyeglasses.   
  
"Let's just say they kinda set up the two us, but I know what will happen while you don't."   
  
"What? That's totally unfair! I will have my reve-"   
  
Kyuhyun didn't finish what he was saying when Jongwoon kissed him again. "We should thank them for bringing us together."   
  
"Yes." Kyuhyun was breathless again. He didn't know that kissing a person was an effective way to silence them and to make forget of revenge.   
  
"Let's go now," Jongwoon said, grabbing Kyuhyun's hand.   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"To a party to celebrate that we're together now. Everyone is at the venue already."   
  
“Everyone?”   
  
“Ryeowook, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk and our other friends that made this possible.”   
  
Kyuhyun smiled and removed his eyeglasses.   
  
"Oh? Why did you remove your glasses?"   
  
"I'm somewhat blind when I don't wear my eyeglasses. You will hold my hand and guide me the whole day."   
  
"Gladly and forever." Kyuhyun felt Jongwoon's lips on his hand and smiled.   
  
It is a fine day after all, Kyuhyun concluded.


	17. Of Coffee and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itle: Of Coffee and Dates  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, AU  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Coffee (wildcard)  
> Summary: In which Yesung gets a date thanks to Ryeowook  
> Word Count: 1,756

Yesung entered the coffee shop with hurried steps for he knew he was late for his shift. The chimes rang as he opened the door and his senses were overwhelmed by the calm and cozy environment of the coffee shop. The smell of coffee drifted in the air and it somewhat calmed Yesung down.

"Yesung Hyung! You're finally here!" Ryeowook shouted behind the counter as he gave the order of an old lady. "Here you go Ma'am." He smiled at the lady and waved her goodbye.

"Sorry I'm late," Yesung apologized, putting his brown apron with the store's logo and his nameplate. "I slept late yesterday."

Ryeowook's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh. Did your date turn out well?"

"Nope," Yesung sighed and shook his head. When a costumer approached the counter, a smile automatically appeared in his face as he greeted her and asked what her order is.

"What happened? Tell me! You know how interested I am in your love life," Ryeowook playfully elbowed Yesung as he cleaned the working area while Yesung made the costumer's order. "Is she ugly? Or did she do something that even you would find very weird? That's something. Considering that you do lots of weird things such as touching other people's philtrum and creeping behind them."

"I'm not weird. I'm just unique." Yesung wished he knew how to roll his eyes. He just chuckled as he gave the costumer her order with a wide smile that made her swoon.

"My date wasn't a she," Yesung told Ryeowook just a bit louder than a whisper. He knows that the younger was capable of putting two and two together.

Ryeowook's face shifted from confusion to understanding in an instant. "Oh..." Ryeowook nodded in acceptance, as if he just had the discovery of his Hyung's life, "That explains why you never pay attention to the female costumers that swoons for you."

"Don't exaggerate Ryeonggu. I treat everyone kindly and fairly."

"Exaggerate? Says the man who always has girls that are throwing their body at you. Do I need to remind you of the incident where a costumer literally threw her body at you? Right here," Ryeowook pointed at the counter. "She toppled over the counter trying to get her hands on you."

Yesung laughed and cringed at the memory at the same time. "Do not remind me of that accident."

Ryeowook laughed too. "I think she defied some Physics laws so she could faint over the counter into your arms."

"Get going or you'll be late to your class."

"Aye aye teacher!" Ryeowook removed his apron and started to make his way to the staff room.

"Don't forget to change what is written on the blackboard!" Yesung told Ryeowook, pointing at the board perched above the display shelf, before he greeted the next customer with a smile.

Unknown to Yesung, Ryeowook's eye glinted with mischief. "I won't!" he answered as he snickered, getting the eraser and chalk to write at the "Today's Special is..." board.

After writing on the board, Ryeowook grabbed his bag and waved Yesung goodbye. Yesung could see Ryeowook outside of the cafe talking to someone taller than him. Yesung did not see the face for he focused on pouring the drink that the costumer ordered, but it looked like Ryeowook knew the guy for he talked to him animatedly, pointing at the guy to Yesung. Yesung just shrugged it off and continued serving the forming queue in front of the counter.

-

"Is that everything?" Yesung asked the taller man. He smiled so wide that he felt this face getting stretched as he expertly put whipped cream on the strawberry and cream frappe order of a young woman, who, for some unknown reason, looked disappointedly at Yesung. The woman schooled an heartbroken expression but Yesung shrugged it off and gave the woman her order with a professional smile and "I hope you enjoy your drink."

"Umm... I-I," the man opened his mouth, but closed it again. It kinda reminded him of the goldfish he was fond of looking at the pet shop. The man looked like he wanted to tell Yesung something important, but he has not found enough courage to do so. He wanted to pinch or at least pat the other's cheek and tell him he is so cute.

Yesung checked if something was off of him and if the man was just shy to tell him about it. When he was sure that his appearance was ok, no dirt on his face or something in stuck in his teeth, Yesung's eyes lingered back on the man in front of the counter. The man was the only costumer considering that it was the store's dead hour.

Yesung might not admit it aloud, but he found the stranger attractive and cute. Definitely cute. He wouldn't mind if the man just stood there all day for him to stare at.

The man was a regular in their cafe, but he never ordered from Yesung. He was always in the little corner of the cafe sitting on the table meant for two people and he already has a drink, most likely served by Ryeowook. He and the man never had a conversation before except the niceties they exchanged when the man leaves the cafe.

He looked younger than Yesung even though he is a few inches taller than Yesung. He was not wearing a school uniform, but he got a backpack, so he might be a university student. The clothes he wore could be described as comfortable and warm, very different from Yesung's choice of clothes when he isn't working. He looked like the ideal man of many adolescent women (but Yesung's pretty sure that even old ladies would like the man). The features of his face were handsome and striking. In Yesung's opinion, the man's most notable feature was his blushing face. The man's whole face was often colored red.

"I-I would like one blueberry muffin," the man tapped at the display shelf without looking away from Yesung.

"You're pointing at croissants," Yesung chuckled, amused at the young man. "The muffins are freshly baked and I ate some earlier so I assure you that it tastes really good."

The man coughed, trying to hide from Yesung his face that was turning a deeper shade of red. This time, he looked at the display shelf and pointed at the blueberry muffins, which were at the opposite side of the croissants.

Yesung punched the items at the POS, while the man got his wallet and paid for his order.

"Lemme prepare your order," Yesung said after giving the man his change. He was expecting for the man to move to the waiting area, but he lingered in front of the counter. Yesung shrugged and didn't find a reason to argue for there were no other costumers.

Yesung hummed as he prepared the drink of the man. He was aware that the man is interested in him (as much as Yesung was interested in him). The man was staring at him like he wanted to blurt out his attraction for Yesung.

Actually, Yesung has been getting interested and hungry gazes from other costumers, males customers to be exact ever since his shift started. As a barista in a popular coffee shop, he was used to being stared upon by female customers a lot (especially by students and office women, and even old ladies too), but being ogled by men was a very different experience. They kept on chatting him up, asking if he would like to hang-out, and leaving pieces of paper with their number on it. Three hours into his shift and the pocket of his apron was already full of the numbers.

Did Ryeowook do something?

After finishing the order, Yesung handed the man his cup of coffee jelly frappe and the blueberry muffin in a tray.

The young man was still looking at him expectantly, prompting Yesung to ask, "Would you like anything else?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?" Yesung frowned. He was pretty sure that they didn't sell food that can be considered as dinner and it was only 2:30 pm, hours away from supper time.

The man looked at Yesung through his long dark eyelashes, shyness and determination shining on his face. "Let's go out and eat dinner together."

"Are you asking me out on a date...?" Yesung trailed off for he doesn't know the name of the other.

"My name is Kyuhyun," the man, named Kyuhyun helpfully supplied. "Would you like to go on a date with me later?"

"Kyuhyun," Yesung repeated the name of the handsome man, trying how it feels in his mouth.

Upon hearing Yesung call his name, Kyuhyun blushed again, but this time he was smiling. "I've wanted to ask you out on a date ever since I saw you, but I don't have the courage to even talk to you or introduce myself."

Yesung smiled back, he felt his face heating up too. He was glad there were no other customers in the line to disturb them.

"Um Ryeowook told me that I stand a chance in asking you out," Kyuhyun mumbled.

"He said that?" Yesung raised his eyebrows as he leaned against the counter, amusement evident in his voice. "Are you trying to hook me up?"

"N-no. I've been coming to this cafe for a month now. I-I've been pining on you for the past month but I can't bring myself to interact with you." Kyuhyun chuckled and added, “I can’t even order coffee from you because I might embarrass myself in front of you.”

'How cute,' Yesung cooed mentally.

"And there's that." Kyuhyun pointed at the board on top of the display shelf.

When Yesung grabbed the board, he read:

Today your barista is:

1\. Very gay (and handsome)  
2\. Desperately single

For your drink today, I recommend:

You give me your number <3

"That Ryeowook..."

"Um... Here is my number," Kyuhyun placed a piece of paper with his number in it.

"I won't be accepting that."

Kyuhyun looked so devastated and heartbroken; ready to flee from the scene but Yesung laughed and patted Kyuhyun's cheek before grabbing the paper.

"I'll be writing my number there so you might as well keep it." He grabbed a pen in the counter and wrote his number on the opposite side of the paper Kyuhyun used. It might be an expensive stationary judging the fine texture of the paper, but he didn't ask Kyuhyun.

"Here is my number and it will be lovely to have a date with you."


	18. 5 Times Yesung Barged into Kyuhyun's Room (and 1 Time Kyuhyun Barged into Yesung's room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 5 Times Yesung Barged into Kyuhyun's Room (and 1 Time Kyuhyun Barged into Yesung's room)  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: Fluff, Romance, slight drama  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Nightmares (wildcard)  
> Summary: In which Yesung barged into Kyuhyun’s room 5 times and Kyuhyun did it for 1 time  
> Word Count: 1,917

**1.**   
  
The first time Yesung barged inside Kyuhyun's room it was not considered invasion of privacy because they were sharing the room, but still, he felt like it was Kyuhyun that owns the room rather than him.   
  
Kyuhyun was sitting inside the small tent Kangin provided him, singing his parts in U. Kyuhyun decided to humor his Hyungs by staying in the tent, but he slept in the futon he and Yesung spreads before sleeping.   
  
"Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl~" Kyuhyun sang with his eyes closed, music blasting from his earphones.   
  
Yesung smiled and made his way to his bed, belting out the adlibs assigned to him, perfectly harmonizing with Kyuhyun.   
  
Kyuhyun poked his head out of the tent, face filled with amusement.   
  
"I didn't hear you enter the room Hyung."   
  
"You were too busy singing in your tent to notice me," Yesung said as he lie down his single-size bed, wondering if he could immediately fall asleep. He found it hard to sleep.   
  
Yesung watched as Kyuhyun almost tripped on the way out of the tent to his futon.   
  
"I should be given a sound proof tent so I will not disturb anyone, especially you, when I'm practicing my parts," Kyuhyun said, closing the light in their room and crawled to his make shift bed.   
  
"I don't really mind," Yesung mumbled, feeling sleepiness cloud up in his mind. "You have a beautiful voice. You should share your beautiful voice to everyone," Yesung smiled and closed his eyes, sleepiness finally coming to him. "And if you like, we can practice together at the studio so we wouldn't be bothered if we disturb them or not."   
  
He failed to see Kyuhyun who sat up immediately in his futon to look at Yesung. Kyuhyun's face was red and his mouth was gaping, but it wasn't visible in the darkness of the room.   
  
"Thank you Yesung Hyung," was the last thing he heard before he drifted off. And probably, he didn’t remember the soft shy caress on his hand.   
  
**2.**   
  
The second time Yesung barged inside Kyuhyun's room was during their stay in Japan.   
  
Yesung was doomed to room with Shindong. And he couldn't sleep because of the noises Shindong made. He'll remember the noises his roommate did and imitate it during a variety show or interview when they ask for their sleeping habits to have his revenge.   
  
When it was 2 am, Yesung couldn't take it anymore and left their shared room with his pillow and keys, determined to find a room where he could sleep. He borrowed the key to the rooms of other members from the manager and checked their rooms. Most of the members were sleeping, but when he checked Kyuhyun's shared room with Ryeowook, the last room to try, he found Kyuhyun still awake, using his laptop. Kyuhyun's fingers were flying all over his laptop with lightning speed.   
  
Yesung entered their room and locked the door. Ryeowook was sleeping with ear muffs. He looked over Kyuhyun's shoulder and asked, "Why are you still playing?"   
  
Kyuhyun was mildly surprised by Yesung, but he continued playing and answered Yesung. "Needed to improve my rank."   
  
Yesung hummed and sat on Kyuhyun's warm and comfy bed. "We still have a recording tomo-" He looked at Kyuhyun's bedside clock before correcting his self, "later. You should rest."   
  
"After this game."   
  
"Ok," Yesung yawned. "Sleeping late is bad for your skin and immunity to sickness." Yesung was slowly falling back on Kyuhyun's bed, his eyes closed. He usually doesn't fall asleep in other people's bed, or other places in general, but Kyuhyun's bed seemed to lull him to sleep. Yesung gave in to the tug of sleep and drifted to unconscious land.   
  
Later, Yesung woke up with Kyuhyun almost sprawled over his body. The maknae was snoring softly against Yesung's chest and his soft breathing was tickling Yesung. Yesung was usually sensitive when he sleeps, so he wondered why he didn't wake up when Kyuhyun slept beside him.   
  
Yesung tried sitting up, but Kyuhyun suddenly tightened his arms around him. Frowning, Yesung looked at Kyuhyun then to Ryeowook and saw the other was still sleeping peacefully. He pushed Kyuhyun off him with all his might, and when he succeeded, Kyuhyun groaned loudly. Ryeowook stirred in his sleep so Yesung silenced Kyuhyun by placing a hand over his mouth, his head burrowed in Kyuhyun's hair. Kyuhyun stopped groaning and continued sleeping.   
  
Yesung rolled his eyes, smiling at Kyuhyun. He got up from the bed and placed the blanket over Kyuhyun. Yesung left the room as silent as possible and made his way back to his and Shindong's room. There he slept again while remembering how his lips touched Kyuhyun's hair. When he woke up, Shindong teased him about how he was smiling while sleeping, but Yesung dismissed him by blackmailing him of posting Shindong's sleeping pictures in his cyberworld. Shindong immediately shut up and Yesung mentally thanked Heechul for his blackmailing lessons.   
  
  
**3.**   
  
The third time Yesung entered the maknae's room, he saw Kyuhyun sleeping on his bed.   
  
Yesung just finished doing his Miracle For You show. He wanted to invite Kyuhyun to eat something before they practice for a performance with Ryeowook.   
  
Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Yesung had been busy because of KRY activities. They had been attending plenty of music shows in Korea and abroad. The three of them found each other's company good, so the three of them got along well and eventually became closer. Ryeowook even joked that even when they were doing activities as Super Junior, KRY stick to each other like magnets (but YeKyu had been closer than YeWook and KyuWook, Ryeowook added with a teasing voice).   
  
Yesung made his way inside the room with practiced stealth. He closed the door without a sound and saw a bump in Kyuhyun's bed. Usually, Kyuhyun would be playing games or hanging out with their members or his friends.   
  
Yesung took a closer look at Kyuhyun and noticed that Kyuhyun had been breathing frantically. He touched Kyuhyun's head and it felt like he was holding a boiling teapot.   
  
"Kyuhyun-ah," Yesung called, concern brimming in his tone. He started combing Kyuhyun's hair away from his face.   
  
Kyuhyun had a hard time opening his eyes, but when he did, he immediately closed it. "Sick. Dizzy." He whispered in a voice huskier than Yesung's.   
  
Yesung nodded and stood straight. But before he could go, Kyuhyun held his wrist and whispered, "Stay... Please?" He was trying his best to look at his Hyung, but even opening his eyes was a struggle.   
  
Yesung smiled softly and held the hand clutching him, "I'll just get some medicine for you and grab other things. “Kyuhyun smiled and let Yesung go slowly.   
  
Yesung went out of the room with silent but fast steps, getting the medicine, water, ice pack, and additional comforters. They were the only members in their dorm, so Yesung could stay on Kyuhyun's shared room for as long as he wants.   
  
After making Kyuhyun drink medicine, putting the extra comforters above him and placing the ice pack on the maknae's forehead, Yesung started humming a lullaby to ease Kyuhyun's feelings, petting Kyuhyun's head while he sat on the floor beside the bed. Unknowingly, he fell asleep.   
  
Later, when Yesung woke up, Kyuhyun was still sleeping, but his complexion looks better compared to earlier. Yesung checked Kyuhyun's temperature with his hand and let out a sigh of relief that his temperature was now back to normal. Standing up from the floor to stretch his sore body, Yesung found wrappers of chocolates under Kyuhyun's bed. His eyebrows raised as his mind supplied him the possible source of maknae's sickness.   
  
"I'm gonna make you drink that bitter herbal tea for sore throat when you wake up," Yesung said to the sleeping Kyuhyun before patting his cheek lovingly.   
  
  
**4.**   
  
The fourth time he barged in the room, Kyuhyun wasn't there. He was in the hospital. There has been an accident involving Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong, and Kyuhyun. The other members were in a stable condition now, but Kyuhyun was in a critical condition.   
  
Yesung was lost. Earlier, Yesung was bickering with Kyuhyun, but now, Kyuhyun was in the hospital. How can things change instantly?   
  
Yesung slumped on Kyuhyun's bed and burrowed his face on Kyuhyun's pillow. He didn't want to cry. If Kyuhyun found out that he cried, he will never hear the end of it. He was sure that Kyuhyun will laugh and make fun of him. But Yesung was fine with that, as long as Kyuhyun is alive and happy, it's alright.   
  
He recorded a message for the members that were involved in the accident, hoping that they will get better soon. When it came to Kyuhyun's part, his voice croaked, Yesung's tears fell down his face. He knew that Kyuhyun might not be able to hear it now, but he hopes, Yesung hopes, that Kyuhyun will be healthy soon.   
  
'Please be alright... Please be alright...' Yesung chanted.   
  
**5.**   
  
The fifth time Yesung barged inside Kyuhyun's room, he saw Kyuhyun trashing in his bed.   
  
They were staying in a new dorm now, and Yesung wanted to check if Kyuhyun was doing fine. He acted as a mother hen for Kyuhyun, constantly worried if he was doing fine ever since the accident.   
  
Kyuhyun mumbled incoherent words as he trashed in his bed.   
  
Yesung instinctively walk beside Kyuhyun's bed and wiped his sweat. He massaged Kyuhyun's scalp, whispering everything will be fine and hoping that the nightmare would leave Kyuhyun alone.   
  
Kyuhyun stopped trashing around and opened his eyes, tears flowing from his eyes. "Hyung."   
  
The accident, Yesung thought.   
  
Yesung climbed beside Kyuhyun and adjusted his self and Kyuhyun so they were side by side. He hugged Kyuhyun, the maknae's head pressed in the space in his neck, and felt the hot tears flow to his shirt. He patted Kyuhyun's back and whispered, "It's all okay now Kyuhyun-ah. You're alive. You're breathing. You're safe. There's no need to be afraid. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."   
  
Kyuhyun stopped shaking, but he still hugged Yesung. Yesung hummed Kyuhyun's favorite song and minutes later Kyuhyun was sleeping. Yesung sighed in relief and slowly drifted to dreamland.   
  
Yesung kissed the top of Kyuhyun's head and continued stroking his back. "I'm here, don't worry."   
  
"Thank you Yesung," Kyuhyun said, muffled by Yesung's shirt.   
  
**6.**   
  
The one time Kyuhyun barged into Yesung's room, Yesung was already sleeping. He and the other SJ-M members just arrived back to Korea. Thankfully, Ryeowook wasn't in the room, he said that he will go home to his parents' house for he missed them. He made his way beside Yesung, failing to stay silent. He was still wearing the clothes he wore at the airport.   
  
He saw Yesung stirred and woke up because of the noises he made. "Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleepiness away.   
  
"Thank you for making the nightmares go away," Kyuhyun whispered, slipping beside Yesung on the bed and hugging his Hyung from the back.   
  
Yesung hummed and held the hands resting on his chest and stomach. "Anything for you Kyuhyun."   
  
Kyuhyun smiled and hugged Yesung tighter. Both of them sated and happy, they fell asleep.   
  
After that accident, Yesung never barged into Kyuhyun's room again, because he already got Kyuhyun's permission for him to enter his room whenever he likes. (Another reason was intimate couples have an unspoken agreement of letting their partner sleep in their room.)


	19. In This Large World, There’s Only One Person (I Only Want You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In This Large World, There’s Only One Person (I Only Want You)  
> Author: rhenny  
> Pairing: KyuSung/YeKyu  
> Genre: AU, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Angst  
> Rating: G  
> Length: one-shot  
> Prompt: Anniversary (Leeteuk)  
> Summary: In which Kyuhyun realizes what he needs (or in which Kyuhyun contemplates how Jongwoon left him, reminiscences his first meeting with Jongwoon, and does his best to have his better half again)  
> Word Count: 2,558

The flowers around the city are in full bloom, not that Kyuhyun noticed or cared about it. He was still in his office, working. But he did remember that there was something special in April 13. April 13 was supposed to be his and Jongwoon's anniversary, supposed to be because Jongwoon already left Kyuhyun.   
  
But he was too busy fulfilling his job at his company. He got no time to admire the beauty and wonders of nature for he must do his job. His job was the reason why he would never be troubled with money. He can buy anything that he wanted. But in return, it was the reason why his Jongwoon left him.   
  
_"Are you happy?"_   
  
Jongwoon's voice rang in his head. It was the last words Jongwoon said before leaving Kyuhyun.   
  
Feeling his heart ache, he let go of the paper he held and placed his hand over his heart. Is he happy?   
  
Isn’t buying anything you want make you happy?   
  
_"But how about what you need? You can't buy everything Kyuhyun-ah."_   
  
Five months, three weeks, six days, twenty three hours, thirty five minutes and thirteen seconds ever since Jongwoon broke up with him. How could he feel happy? How could Kyuhyun feel happy when he was not with Jongwoon? Knowing he didn't have his better half? (Better half would be better to use rather than other half, Kyuhyun thought before)   
  
Getting his phone out, he stared at his wallpaper, a picture of him and Jongwoon decorating the phone, both looking younger, posing side by side. They took the photo in the house they rented together while Kyuhyun studied and Jongwoon worked. They smiled as if there were no worries in the world. Jongwoon's arms draped over Kyuhyun's shoulder while the latter's hand clutched at the former's waist, as if too afraid to let go. Jongwoon was looking at the camera, while Kyuhyun was staring at Jongwoon with loving eyes.   
  
His head was pounding while his heart was aching. His vision blurred and his body hot. With a thud, he fell on the floor.   
  
"Jongwoon..." he mumbled before fainting.   
  
~   
  
_Kyuhyun staggered to his dorm as he tried balancing his bags: one gigantic bag pack, two big travelling bags and three shopping bags. The bags filled with what Kyuhyun thought to be necessary for him to keep sane while studying Business for four academic years.  
  
Gathering his energy, Kyuhyun hastened his pace in determination to make it to his room. Other students just passed by him, not even bothering their selves to offer Kyuhyun some help. Not like Kyuhyun would like them to help. He didn't want their pity.  
  
Stepping in front of the wide stairs, Kyuhyun breathed and hoped he can make it to the 4th floor without losing consciousness.  
  
'I swear I'm gonna kill the person who gave the room arrangement,' Kyuhyun thought as he climbed up, wheezing a little. He mouthed praises for himself for some encouragement, not minding the weird stares the random students were giving him. 'When I arrive at my room I'll immediately open my laptop and kill some monster and aliens.'  
  
With a profound inspiration, Kyuhyun climbed the flight of stairs to the 4th floor. He smiled when he stepped on the floor, pretending to still have strength left to drag his body to room 4-13.  
  
Turning to his right, he bumped with another student. With a squeal (wait, was he the one who did that?), Kyuhyun almost fell. Good thing the person he bumped with managed to grab him and to pull him away the stairs.  
  
"Are you fine?" the student asked as he stared at Kyuhyun's face. He smiled and helped Kyuhyun stand up properly. "Good thing you didn't fall. That's really dangerous."  
  
If someone told Kyuhyun that love at first sight exists before seeing this person, Kyuhyun would scoff and tell that person that it only happens in dramas. But now that he was this person, Kyuhyun would be nodding his head whole heartedly, like the nodding dogs in a car’s dashboard. ‘I may have avoided falling down the stairs, but I can’t help falling in love with you,’ Kyuhyun mused, but he swallowed his thoughts.  
  
Kyuhyun nodded as he stared at his savior's face. His savior was gorgeous. His features might not be perfect in everyone's eyes but for Kyuhyun, he was the epitome of beauty. He could spend the day drowning at the light brown eyes of his savior.  
  
The gaze of the man focused on him in return. An amused but concerned expression graced his face.  
  
"Are you a freshie?" the gorgeous man asked.  
  
"A f-freshie?"  
  
The gorgeous man said, "A freshman?"  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head.  
  
"Thought so, never saw someone as cute as you at the school before," the man whispered to his self, though, Kyuhyun still heard him, making his cheeks red. "Would you like me to help you with your bags? I can help you go to your room too," The man offered before getting the two travelling bags from Kyuhyun.  
  
"Thanks umm..."  
  
"Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon," Jongwoon offered his hand, surprisingly small, and Kyuhyun complied. When their hands touched, a surge of electricity flowed through Kyuhyun's body. And he remembered her sister telling that sensation 'sparks'. Gosh he was so cheesy.  
  
"I'm Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun," said Kyuhyun, before they continued walking at the hallway, keeping aside the sensation he felt.  
  
"I'm expecting my new roommate. And now, I'm hoping he'll be as cute as you," Jongwoon said and smiled at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun almost tripped over his own feet when he saw that brilliant smile.  
  
Jongwoon laughed and steadied Kyuhyun before asking, "Where's your room? We had been walking around the 4th floor with me not knowing where we are going."  
  
"4-13," Kyuhyun answered, looking shyly at his new crush.  
  
"Oh!!!" Jongwoon exclaimed, looking so happy.  
  
The shout of Jongwoon made Kyuhyun jump a little. Everyone in the corridor looked at them.  
  
"I guess my roommate will be as cute as you," Jongwoon grinned before dragging Kyuhyun in front of room 4-13. "It's nice having you as my roommate Kyuhyun. Let's be happy together, okay?"_   
  
~   
  
Feeling small warm hands playing with his face, Kyuhyun woke up. The hands caressed his face in a loving manner. He gave a sigh of relief and leaned to the warm hands. He opened his eyes and he was staring directly at warm light brown eyes of Jongwoon. Everything about Jongwoon seemed warm.   
  
"You never learn," Jongwoon spoke and played with Kyuhyun's hair. "You're overworking again. You usually get sick, but this time you managed to faint."   
  
Kyuhyun opened his mouth but Jongwoon hushed him.   
  
"Leeteuk Hyung and Henry saw you and instead of calling an ambulance, they accidentally dialed my number. It seems like I'm the number 1 in your speed dial instead of the emergency number," Jongwoon chuckled. "So I had to leave Jongjin at the cafe and drive to your company building as fast as I could. And when I arrived there, Leeteuk Hyung and Henry were pacing around the room like a hen and a chick while you lay unconscious on the couch. They actually forgot to call the hospital after calling me."   
  
Kyuhyun stared at Jongwoon as he continued the story, amazed that he still looked so handsome and young. On the other hand, he looked so shitty and wasted.   
  
"Then, I checked your condition. You got a fever and I assumed you fainted from overworking," Jongwoon gave Kyuhyun an I-knew-you-did-it look before continuing his story. "Knowing how much you hated going to the hospital, I told them that I'll be taking you home. I ended up carrying you alone since Henry was afraid to touch you and Leeteuk Hyung looked as exhausted as you," he chuckled. "You must be really scary and strict for your co-workers to act like that. Anyway, good thing you didn't change the security code, or else we'll still be standing outside."   
  
'I didn't change the security code, hoping you'll come back home, back to me,' Kyuhyun sadly thought.   
  
"You should be thankful to Leeteuk Hyung and Henry. Without them you will still be lying on the floor of your office. I must admit that your co-workers are cute," Jongwoon's lips slightly turned upwards when Kyuhyun frowned at the way he described Leeteuk and Henry. "Don't worry Kyu, you're still the cutest. Even if you're so thin and unhealthy looking at the moment."   
  
"Hyung I-" Kyuhyun didn't finish what he was about to say for Jongwoon shushed him again.   
  
"No talking for you," Jongwoon said. He pulled at Kyuhyun's right ear. "You have been causing me trouble for quite some time now."   
  
Was that Kyuhyun's role in Jongwoon's life? To trouble him?   
  
"I'm sorry..." Kyuhyun's lips trembled. He was on the verge of crying when Jongwoon kissed him on the forehead before hugging him. Kyuhyun hugged back almost immediately, forgetting about how tired he was.   
  
"Don't think about it. You got a handful of things to worry about."   
  
Kyuhyun was alarmed when Jongwoon loosened his hug. The image of Jongwoon leaving him flashed in his mind again. He hugged Jongwoon with urgency.   
  
'Please, don't leave me,' Kyuhyun thought. A whine escaped from his lips. He pulled Jongwoon towards him that the older's upper body laid on him. 'Don't leave me.'   
  
Jongwoon gave out a hearty chuckle and allowed Kyuhyun to pull him closer. Kyuhyun buried his face in the crook of Jongwoon's neck, allowing his chapped lips slide over the flawless skin of the older. The smell that was uniquely Jongwoon assaulted his sense. The skinship between them was so natural, as if they didn't break up.   
  
'Don't leave me,' Kyuhyun thought again.   
  
"Silly. I'm not leaving. I'm gonna prepare something for you to eat," Jongwoon ruffled his hair and cradled his face. "Seriously, you really need to take care of yourself. Or I'll end up getting more worried."   
  
If Kyuhyun wasn't feeling too bad, he would jump high and scream for knowing that Jongwoon still gets worried for him. Jongwoon still cares. And maybe, Jongwoon still loves him.   
  
Jongwoon cooked and fed him before making him drink his medicine. Kyuhyun decided to be a clingy brat and didn't let go of Jongwoon. Jongwoon's left hand was captive between Kyuhyun's hands. When it was time for Kyuhyun to sleep, Jongwoon hummed to soothe the younger.   
  
There was a moment when Jongwoon stopped humming because Kyuhyun rambled unconsciously everything in his mind.   
  
'Jongwoon I still love you the most.'   
  
'I miss you so much that I always drink to make me forget that you're no longer beside me.'   
  
'Our anniversary is near. We should celebrate together."   
  
'I love you.'   
  
After Kyuhyun slept, Jongwoon kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you too brat."   
  
~   
  
Kyuhyun missed Jongwoon. How they interlock their hands. How they laugh at the corniest and silliest things. How they stare and drown at each other's eyes. How they hug at their couch.   
  
Kyuhyun loathed seeing Jongwoon smile at his every costumer as he took their orders. Jongwoon must be the most handsome cashier ever (in Kyuhyun's biased opinion).   
  
Today was a day-off in their company and Kyuhyun chose to spend it visiting Jongwoon's cafe. He asked Leeteuk for the address of Jongwoon's cafe and the older give it to him with a, 'go and get him back and make the two of you happy again.' He often worked even during his day-off, but he recently realized that Jongwoon was more important than work.   
  
Parking his car in front of the cafe, Kyuhyun thought of the words to tell Jongwoon.   
  
"Hi Hyung! I see you got your dream cafe. I'm happy for you!" Kyuhyun shook his head and constructed another. "Hey Jongwoon Hyung! I'm not expecting you here. I just happen to pass by this cafe and I thought it look so cool. The name ummm," Kyuhyun peeked through the window and read the cafe's name, "Mouse Rabbit is really brilliant."   
  
He wanted to smack his face for not making any witty or intelligent greeting.   
  
A knock retrieved Kyuhyun from daydreaming. And there was Jongwoon, smiling when he caught Kyuhyun off-guarded. Kyuhyun almost squealed.   
  
Kyuhyun removed his seatbelt and got his key. He opened the door of his car and turned its anti-theft feature. He looked so calm and composed, but after facing Jongwoon, he felt shy and awkward.   
  
Kyuhyun saw Jongwoon smiled as Jongwoon grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the cafe. The place where Jongwoon's hand was feels incredibly warm. "It's nice for you to visit my cafe Kyuhyun-ah. It makes me really happy!"   
  
Hearing Jongwoon said that Kyuhyun made him happy made his heart flutter. One of his life's missions was to make Jongwoon happy. And Kyuhyun felt that making Jongwoon happy now was an achievement.   
  
'Anything to make you happy Jongwoon,' Kyuhyun smiled to himself.   
  
Kyuhyun was shoved to a vacant table near the counter, a table not meant for customers.   
  
"Stay there and I'll get you something."   
  
Jongwoon returned with a frappe and a piece of blueberry cheesecake.   
  
“Are you feeling well now?” Jongwoon asked, his eyebrows frowning, a sign of worry based from Kyuhyun’s knowledge about the other.   
  
“I feel better now,” Kyuhyun replied, swallowing the words ‘because you took care of me, you might still love me, and you are here with me.’ He fidgeted with his phone, feeling shy under Jongwoon’s close scrutiny.   
  
Jongwoon nodded in approval, then he grabbed Kyuhyun’s phone and ordered, “Eat your food now.”   
  
Kyuhyun nodded and started eating the cake. He almost chocked on his food when he saw Jongwoon waving the phone in front of him.   
  
“You still have this as your lock screen? Look at how young we are at this picture. I feel so old now,” Jongwoon chuckled and Kyuhyun smiled, feeling his face flushing red.   
  
Someone called Jongwoon and he excused himself for a moment. Kyuhyun kept his eyes on Jongwoon as he went to the counter.   
  
After a few minutes, Kyuhyun made an observation. Jongwoon has an employee that kept on clinging to Jongwoon whenever he had a chance. Not that Jongwoon noticed. Kyuhyun glared at the employee before calling Jongwoon.   
  
"Jongwoon!"   
  
Jongwoon immediately made his way to Kyuhyun. “Yes Kyu?”   
  
Kyuhyun swallowed his nervousness and anxiety. He can do this! "Do y-you want to go out with me? In April 13?" Kyuhyun asked. "As a thank you for taking care of me yesterday."   
  
"A date?" Jongwoon smiled as Kyuhyun blushed. "Are you sure it is just a thank-you-date?"   
  
Kyuhyun pulled Jongwoon closer, whispering directly to his ears, "It's an I-will-make-you-mine-again date."   
  
"Don't be silly," Jongwoon laughed and Kyuhyun felt his heart broke. Jongwoon doesn't want him anymore? But when Jongwoon held his hand and placed a kiss on it, his heart soared.   
  
"I've always been yours. No need to make me yours again," Jongwoon whispered in his ears before moving away. "But I'd love to have dinner with you in April 13. And don't pretend that you just happened to set the date on our anniversary." He winked at Kyuhyun before going to the counter to talk with his employees.   
  
Kyuhyun smiled, his lips morphing in a grin, even his eyes were smiling. Jongwoon still loves him and he is Kyuhyun's. He will do everything to be with his better half again.   
  
The end?


End file.
